Rio: The Series
by Corration
Summary: The first chapter introduces the series. Could change rating on depending where it goes. Always read the Intro, because it lists the table of contents. Will continue from time to time.
1. Intro to Series

This is the introduction to Rio: The Series. The story is based on the two trilogies, the Jungle Trilogy and the Solstice Trilogy. The series is composed of short one-shots or two-shots (Probably mostly two-shots). It will fill in some spots all around the two trilogies. The two shots will be labeled as (Part #) next to the title of each story. Watch for the title of each chapter in the drop box near the 'Next' button. Different titles are different stories. At the beginning of each story, you will be given the time frame at which time period it takes place. It will be italicized. The series could end at any time. The first story will be a two-part short story. So, let's continue with the first two-part story called "Halloween".

More ideas have come, and I've got ten more short stories. I am not separating the new ides into a second collection due to the stories still being centered around my Rio chronologies.

The order of whole stories in order (Chapter 2 and up) and will mention the newest addition to a story with the word 'New' in parenthesis.

1) Halloween (Chapter 2-3)

2) The 99% of 1% (Chapter 4)

3) Egg-sitting (Chapter 5)

4) Moonless Night (Chapter 6)

5) Skateboarding (Chapter 7-8)

6) The Hero of Destiny (Chapter 9-23) (It actually turned out to be an actual story, but Rio: The Series tells what happens around the six original stories)

7) Epic Rap Battles of Rio (Chapter 24)

8) Epic Rap Battles of Rio II (Chapter 25)

9) The Egg Hunt (Chapter 26-28)

10) Volleyball (Chapter 29-32)

11) Leoncio Talks (Chapter 34)

12) Jewel's Valentine (Chapter 33) (Paused until I think of something)

13) Epic Rap Battles of Rio 3 (Chapter 35)

14) The Game (Chapter 36)

15) Leoncio's Birthday Gift (Chapter 37-38)

16) It's a Rio Christmas (Chapter 39-40)

17) Second Dream (Chapter 41-43) *First of the Rio: The Series story to have a conflict between Nico and Pedro*

18) Pet Rivalry (Chapter 44-46)

19) Like Father, Not Son (Chapter 47)

20) Happy New Year (Chapter 48)

21) Off the Script (Chapter 49)


	2. Halloween Part I

_Setting: Takes place in the jungle during the six months that passed after the kidnapping in Jungle Faith and before Abe's second return at the end of the story._

* * *

><p>Jewel was the last to wake up. She lazily opened her eyes and stretched out her wings. It was the start of a late morning. She got off of her nest and noticed the kids waiting patiently near the entrance of the den. Jewel walked up to them.<p>

"Jalin," she called her oldest son, "what are you all doing?"

"Waiting for Papa," he simply said. "He went to go get breakfast, but he's running late."

"He better hurry," said Leoncio. "My stomach is growling so much. If he doesn't hurry up, I think I'll have to eat Jalin's legs."

Jalin narrowed his eyes at Leoncio.

"That's cannibalism. Besides, you're not that hungry."

"I'm on survival mode."

"Then you got the saying wrong. It's 'I'm so hungry that I can eat a horse'.

"But there're no horses around. You're the closest thing, so I guess you have to do. Probably Elena too."

"I won't let you eat us," said Jalin.

Leoncio opened his beak over and over again, making chomping sounds. He enjoyed it as he did it, reaching out towards Jalin with his wings shaped like claws.

"Leoncio!" snapped Jewel. "Jalin! Stop this ridiculous argument now. Just wait until your father gets home."

Leoncio stopped and dropped his wings. He groaned.

"Mama's such a party pooper."

Jewel was about to say something, but Elena spoke first.

"But Papa is taking a long time," said Elena. "The sun is already high in the blue sky."

Jewel looked outside and saw that Elena was right. The sun's position told her it was late morning. If Blu didn't hurry, breakfast would be lunch. The macaws waited for five more minutes until Jewel decided to take charge.

"Okay, I'm going to look for food. We'll have to eat quickly and look for your father."

"Papa probably left for that one blue macaw lady," mumbled Leoncio.

Jewel looked over at Leoncio and narrowed her eyes. Jalin turned at Leoncio.

"What lady?"

"The one we saw in the river with her son. The older kid who made fun of me."

"Pepito?"

"Wow, is that his name? That's pretty gay."

Jewel's expression softened.

"Oh, you mean Fides?"

"You know her, Mama, and you still let Papa cheat on you?"

"Mejo, we need to take you to a doctor or something. Blu said he could whip you into shape."

Leoncio then noticed something behind Jewel. It was flying towards the den.

"Speak of the devil," said Leoncio. "Here he comes."

Jewel turned around to see Blu coming towards the den. In his beak, he held a plastic bag that sagged down. Blu entered the den and landed in front of Jewel. He set the bag down and opened it with his wings. The kids surrounded him quickly. Jewel casually walked up to him.

"Sorry I'm late, kids."

"Can you just give me food?"

Blu narrowed his eyes at his youngest son.

"Boy, what did I say about manners?"

"Oh. Um… Can you just give me food, _please_?"

Blu grunted and dug into the bag. He pulled out some nuts and berries and spread them on the floor in front of the kids. The kids happily squawked and chowed down. Jewel faced Blu.

"Blu, where were you?"

"Over at Linda's. I needed to get some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"For tonight. Remember, I asked you yesterday about Halloween. Well, on my way on getting food, I bonked into Fides and other birds. Fides was the first to bring up Halloween. The other parents said they also did the Halloween trick-or-treat, so I thought we could take the kids to go trick-or-treating in the evening."

"So why did you to Linda's?"

"To get treats and stuff for costumes."

As Leoncio ate his berry, he overheard Blu said that he had treats. They were probably in the bag. He walked over to the plastic bag and saw a bag with tiny marshmallows and other stuff. The other stuff didn't matter; he just wanted the sweets.

"A bag of puffy sweets. Awesome."

He reached into the bag with his right wing, but it was soon slapped away from Blu. He looked up at his father.

"Papa, why?"

"They are for tonight."

Elena walked up to Blu after hearing Leoncio saying something about marshmallows.

"Tonight?" wondered Elena. "What's tonight?"

"Well, today's Halloween."

"Hell-o-ween?" pronounced Leoncio with a grin.

"Halloween," corrected an annoyed Blu. "Halloween is where you dress up in costume and go around trick-or-treating, going from den to den to get sweets."

"That's just the kiddie version, Papa," said Jalin. "Halloween is just a holiday to honor the dead and guide them to the other world. It's a satanic Christian holiday. One thing about it doesn't make sense. How are sweets associated with that?"

"We don't need your nerdy know-it-all now, Jalin," said Leoncio. "Especially when sweets are involved."

"But-"

"So we dress up for tonight?" Elena asked Blu, cutting Jalin off.

"That's right. I brought things we need to make costumes out of."

Leoncio dug into the bag and found some fabric and twigs to make costumes. He reached for a piece of black fabric and pulled it out.

"Costumes, sweets, and an excuse to worship the lost spirits of Hell-o-ween? Sounds like my kind of holiday."

Figures, thought Jalin who was looking at his brother.

He sighed and figured to start making his costume for tonight. Even though Halloween seemed dark to him, the opportunity for free sweets was just something he couldn't let pass.

* * *

><p>Night came out soon. Blu, who was dressed in a black fabric cape, a Barbie black fedora hat, and a black mask, laid out the marshmallows in front of the tree den. Jewel walked up to him in a custom white mask that covered her eyes. She had taken a bath to shine her feathers.<p>

"Blu, you do know if you lay out the marshmallows, the first kid will take all of it."

"Well, I'm going to put a sign to only take one."

Blu started to walk to the stack of computer papers in the corner of the den when Jewel's voice stopped him.

"Like a sign will stop them."

Blu stopped and turned around at Jewel.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Well, one of us will have to stay here."

"Okay. Why not you take the kids? They listen to you more."

True, thought Jewel.

"Okay. We'll be back."

Whew, thought Blu. A break from Leoncio.

"Mama, are we going soon?" asked Elena.

Jewel and Blu looked at their side to see their three kids coming towards them. Each was dressed in his or her costume. Elena had on a paper-constructed crown with fake gem beads glued to it. Her feathers shined because she took a bath with Jewel, and placed glitter on her wings. Jalin was Harry Potter for the night. He had made the glasses out of some thick paper, but they didn't have lens. Blu helped him paint the bolt scar on his forehead. He was going to wear a Gryffendor cap, but he figured it would get in the way of his flying. Besides, with the glasses and scar, people knew who it was. Leoncio dressed up more demonic than the two. He wore a mask that covered his entire head. It was a black hood with a cloth that covered his face. He had painted red eyes on the fabric. Jewel looked at Leoncio.

"Mejo, um, is that what you're going wear?"

Jalin nodded.

"Why don't you dress…a little scarier?"

"Mama, isn't that part of Halloween. Papa, what's the origin of Halloween, and don't lie. It's all about being scary, right?"

Blu looked at his wife and back at his son. Jewel narrowed her eyes at her mate. Blu then thought of a solution.

"Yes, Halloween is to dress up and scare the demons and ghosts, but Superman and Batman can scare bad guys too and don't look very scary."

Leoncio thought about.

"Then it doesn't matter what I dress up as long as I scare the demons away. I'm keeping this mask to scare the demons away. It's more in-timi-dating than a puny princess or wimpy wizard."

"Harry Potter is not wimpy," defended Jalin. "He defeated Voldemort."

"Yeah, after seven long books. Besides, there is only one Harry Potter. You can't do magic. My mask is frightening, and there are a lot more of ghouls than Harry Potters."

"You do know ghouls and ghosts are just in stories to make kids scared when they are in trouble?"

"Na-ah."

"Yeah-uh."

Not again, thought Blu.

"Kids," said Jewel, "Stop arguing, or you are not going trick-or-treating."

Jalin and Leoncio quickly shut their beaks. An opportunity for free candy comes once…once a week…sometimes…okay, more than often, but it is still free candy. Jewel faced Blu and kissed his beak. They parted from the kiss.

"We'll be back."

"Okay, Jewel. Be safe."

Jewel flew out of the den, and the kids follow her. Blu watched as they left. Soon, a thought came to mind.

We haven't done Zorro and the masked muchacha, thought Blu. I hope Jewel is up for it after we tuck the kids for the night.


	3. Halloween Part II

Jewel and the kids arrived to the first den. The den was situated in a tree a quarter mile away from the tree. Jewel smiled and looked at her kids next to her.

"Well, we're here at the first house," said Jewel. "I'll watch you kids from here."

Jalin left to go to the den. Leoncio followed him. Elena decided to stay behind. Jewel confronted her daughter.

"Elena, what's wrong? Aren't you going to get candy?"

"I want to, but I'm scared. Mama, can you come with me?"

Jewel smiled, "Sure."

Elena and Jewel flew over to Jalin and Leoncio. They were on the branch in front of the entrance of the den. Laying their leaves in front of them, they waited for the old female Blue-Headed Macaw laying out a berry on each leaf to finish. The macaw looked up to see Elena and Jewel.

"Oh, my. Are you the little princess?"

Elena shyly smiled. The Blue-Headed Macaw smiled and faced Jewel.

"Are these your chicks?"

Jewel nodded.

"My three little angels."

The old bird looked at Leoncio again. The mask had almost given her a heart attack when she saw him.

Hardly, thought the old bird.

She smiled back, hiding the fact she hated Leoncio's mask.

"Well, come on, kids," said Jewel. "We have more dens to go."

Jewel flew away. Jalin and Elena followed her. The old bird smiles, but she soon noticed that Leoncio stayed behind.

"Child, your mother is leaving."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Lady. I'm just scaring the demons. You look like a zombie, with your own feathers and dead eyes."

The Blue-Headed Macaw narrowed her eyes.

"Get the hell out of here, kid."

Leoncio nodded and flew away to catch up with his family. The old bird watched him leave. Probably she shouldn't have given him a berry. Leoncio caughted up with Jalin. Jalin turned his attention towards his brother.

"What took you so long?"

"I was scaring the zombie lady away."

Jalin groaned.

"One day, you'll see the errors of your ways."

"It'll be the same day you'll lose your virginity. It'll never happen."

Jalin shoved his brother during midflight. Leoncio almost let go of the leaf he carried with his feet.

"I bet I'll lose my virginity before you."

"Yeah, right. You're so pure, Jalin. You will never lose it."

"Yeah, well… Um, Leoncio? Do you know what virginity means?"

Leoncio thought about it.

"I'm not sure, but I heard Papa say it before when he was playing with Mama."

"Playing what?"

"I don't know."

"Let's ask."

The two male macaws flew up closer to Jewel and Elena.

"Mama," came Leoncio's voice.

Jewel looked to her left as they continued to fly.

"What is it, Leoncio?" Jewel sweetly said.

"When you played that game with Papa and he got a little mad at you and said you lost your virginity, what does that mean?"

Jewel's eyes opened widely.

"Leoncio, you're too young for that," said Jewel, trying to stay calm. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"That's no fair," he complained. "Grown-ups always say that. Does it have to do with the game you're playing with Papa?"

Jewel blushed. How would she avoid this one? Blu's night was most likely easier.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of handing out marshmallows, Blu ran out. He sighed in relief and walked to the plastic bag he brought earlier today. The bag was preloaded with the leftover fabric from when they were making costumes. He placed the empty bag of marshmallows in the plastic bag.<p>

"Now, I'll just relax in the nest and wait for Jewel and the kids."

As he walked over to the nest, he heard a knock on the wood. He walked outside to see three teenaged birds standing on the branch: a Golden-Collared Macaw, a Scarlet Macaw, and a Blue-and-Yellow Macaw. They wore no costumes and had leaves in front of them.

"Yo, Pops," said the Scarlet Macaw, "you have any sweets. We heard from a kid that you were handing out marshmallows."

"I ran out. Besides, aren't you a little too old to be trick-or-treating? You're not even in costume."

"A little too old?" wondered the Golden-Collared Macaw. "Hey, Pops. You better watch it."

"Kids, go back to your dens."

"Only if you have those marshmallows," said the Blue-and-Yellow Macaw.

"I told you that I ran out."

The Scarlet Macaw smiled wickedly.

"Do you know why they call it trick-or-treat?"

Blu saw that the birds took a step closer to him. The Blue-and-Yellow Macaw pulled out a vine from underneath his wing and grinned, threating Blu with it. The Scarlet Macaw and the Golden-Collared Macaw tackled him and pinned him down. This wasn't turning out to be a so-great evening alone.

* * *

><p>By the time Jewel and the kids reached the twenty-second den, the kids had their halved jumbo leaves filled with treats. They were reaching the last den before hitting their den. It was about a mile south from their den.<p>

Jewel was relieved by this. The night that was supposed to be fun turned to horrors for her. It had been a long time since she did Halloween in the form of trick-or-treating. Her mother had taken her every year, and every year, her mother and father would endure her sugar rushes the next day. Now, multiply that by three. Halloween was supposed to be the start and end of hell, but it really prolonged for a couple of days, depending how much sweets each chick took per day.

They landed on the branch of the den. Jalin knocked on the wood, A Hyacinth Macaw answered the entrance. He looked at the kids, and then at Jewel.

"Trick-or-treat," replied the kids as they set their leaves down.

The Hyacinth Macaw reached behind the wooden wall of his den and picked up a few berries. He set them in the leaves. He faced Jewel.

"My. What an awesome mask."

Jewel faintly blushed.

"Thank you."

"Hey, would you mind me giving you my special treat?"

Jewel sighed. Another bird was hitting on her.

"Look pal, I have kids right in front of you."

"They can wait for ten minutes. They have candy."

Jewel was about to respond when Leoncio spoke up.

"A demon bird. He's trying to hit with Mama."

The Hyacinth Macaw sighed. He looked down at Leoncio.

"Kid, why don't you be quiet. Grown-ups are talking."

Leoncio looked at the male macaw with a dull, angry look. He headbutted the male's private jewels. The Hyacinth Macaw fell to its knees and accidentally leaned off the branch. The pain caused him not to fly. Luckily, the leaves protected his descent as he fell on the ground face-first. The chicks looked over the branch. Jalin faced his brother.

"You're in trouble now," he taunted.

Leoncio looked up and faced his mama. She warmly smiled and gave him a pat on the head, much to Jalin's disappointment and confusion.

"Thank you, Mejo. Let's go home."

With the kids grabbing their leaves filled with treats with their feet, they headed home. They reached their den in no time. Once they were home, they saw Blu hanging from the ceiling upside-down. He was tied and hosted up with a vine. He slowly continued to twirl around.

"Hi, Honey," he calmly said.

"Blu, what happened?"

"Um, can you get me down first? I'm almost blackening out."

Jewel flew up and chopped the vine up with her beak. Blu fell and hit the floor of the den. Worried, Jewel landed next to him.

"Sorry, Dear," she said before she started snapping the wrapped vine off of him with her beak."

"Uggh, stupid teens. Because I didn't have treats they hogtied me and hanged me like a swinging lamp. They destroyed the nest, so I have to build it again."

Jewel and the kids looked over at the nest. He was right. It was completely destroyed. Jewel looked back. Blu slightly smiled.

"So, how was your night?"

"It was good, except for Leoncio fighting another kid, Leoncio giving a lady a heart-attack, Jalin and him fighting over who would lose their virginity, and a bird hitting on me."

Leoncio faced his mama.

"I only fought the kid to prove my dominance. He was a vampire. A stupid vampire can't beat a ghoul."

The parents looked at Leoncio, but no words came out. Exhaustion had taken over them. They sighed.

"Don't feel bad," said Jalin. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah," agreed Elena. "I can't wait 'til next year."

Jewel and Blu flinched and dropped to the floor, closing their eyes. The kids looked curiously at their parents. Leoncio shrugged.

"I guess they're tired," he said. "Well, you two want to trade sweets?"

"Yeah," Jalin and Elena agreed.

The chicks began to swap their treats on this perfect Halloween.


	4. The 99 of the 1

_Takes place during Abe's stay after Jungle Faith and before Is It the End?_

* * *

><p>Abe and Blu were spending some time together. It had been half a year since the last time they met. It was November in Rio. The two were playing chess. After learning they both had an interest in chess, Blu and Abe had to play. They were in Abe's room at the Copacabana Palace Hotel. Blu looked at the board and looked around the board. He moved his knight to C4, forking Abe's rock and bishop. Abe smiled.<p>

"Nice move, Blu-"

Blu smirked.

"-but let's see if you can counter this."

Abe moved his queen from E4 to G7, placing it at the diagonal's path of his queen. Blu was confused at the move he made, but a free queen was a free queen. He walked over to the queen on the side of the board and moved it, taking Abe's queen. He smiled victoriously, but he quickly dropped it when he saw Abe smirking.

"You need some pointers, my friend."

Abe moved his black rook to B1, checking Blu's king on G1. None of Blu's pieces could take the rook, so he had to move the king. The problem was that Abe's other rook was on D2. It was checkmate. Blu grunted.

"Man, I lost," he squawked.

Abe looked down at Blu.

"Don't feel bad. You might win someday."

"You telling me to not feel bad makes me feel worse," squawked Blu.

Soon, they heard noises outside. Curious, the two looked out the window. They viewed the street down below them to see people marching down the street below them. They were Americans, either living in Rio or tourists. They held signs up. Abe managed to read one of the signs.

"We are the 99%," read Abe. "Oh, crap. Not here too."

Blu looked at him curiously. A pencil and paper were next to the chess board to communicate. He walked over to the pencil and grabbed it. He jotted down something on the paper. Abe read it.

"What is the 99%? It's just a bunch a people who are complaining that there are some flaws in the U.S. government."

Blu wrote down, "Like what?"

Abe thought about it.

"Like how the unemployment rate is skewed, how they can't find a job or career after college, and how corporations are greedier."

Blu made the pencil do work.

"What exactly does the 99% represent?"

"Not succumbing to greed."

Blu scratched his head with his wing. He wrote down again.

"That doesn't make sense. If they are saying that businesses are greedy and they expect more money from the corporations, aren't they greedy as well."

Abe thought about it.

"I guess. I mean if you want money from someone who has money, that's greed. Of course, you need to survive, but survival is the good kind of greedy. Wanting more money is the bad kind of greedy."

"Okay," Blu wrote down. "Now, I'm totally confused."

"Yes, the 99% is confusing. I mean, they don't their see the flaws. The 99% said they are not greedy, but out of those 99%, probably 63% have some means of income other than welfare, and 45% have degrees, and 9% have money and just support."

"Wait, if 45% have degrees, then how come they don't have jobs?"

"Who would want to hire an art major or physical fitness major in an engineering company?"

"Good point."

"They are such as greedy as the companies, even more."

"Wait," Blu wrote, "then they make the 99% of the 1% because they are greedy."

Abe thought about it.

"If they make 99% out of the 1%, they make .99% of the country that is greedy," said Abe, "but that means 1% defines the United States, meaning it's a 100%, which means .99% becomes 99%. Hence, 99% out of the 100% are greedy."

Blu wrote down something again.

"But is that number represents the percent that is greedy or not. Because if it is all about greed, it's a 100%."

"I guess so. They are greedy, demanding more money to be funded for jobs to get jobs. They are the 100%."

"So, that means everyone is greedy in the United States," wrote down Blu.

"I guess, but the 99% don't represent the whole nation. I disapprove it, along with 27% of the nation, so they are the 78%."

"So 78% represents the 99%? That means that 63% of that 78% have income other than welfare, 45% of the 78% have degrees, and 9% out of that 78% have money."

"Yes," said Abe.

"So if they are really 78%, how is the 1% affecting the 78% when 63% of the 99% have jobs and 9% out of the 99% have tons of money?"

"Um… You lost me."

Blu scratched his head and wrote down something on the fourth to bottom line of the paper.

"I'm confused too."

Abe rubbed his forehead.

"Well, all I know is stupid. I mean they don't understand simple economics. There is a cycle when the economy will do great and when it will do bad. Right now, we are in the bottom. In about two more years, it will go up. Hopefully. If not, China will definitely be the top richest country."

"How were the economics changed?"

"Well, during the Great Depression, welfare was placed into the system and the FDIC for banks was made so national banks couldn't file bankruptcy. In the early 2000s, people were buying homes like crazy. They went to banks to get out loans. Obviously, these people didn't have money, but the banks didn't care. They figured when the house was foreclosed, they would quickly sell it back into the market, double their earnings. But they were blind. They gave out too many loans and massive foreclosures took place. The only problem now was that people were not buying any more due to gas prices. The reason why gasoline went up was because of Al Gore. He convinced that if the price went up, people will drive less. It convinced the Democrats.

With a Democratic Congress, Bush had no power. They increased it, meaning trucks and boats couldn't travel as frequently from store to store. Merchandise went down, so they had to increase the price of certain items. It would be great, since people will buy the items, but that didn't happen. With people signing up for home loans for $200,000 when they made a $25,000 yearly salary, people tried their best on not destroying their credit and what they bought at a minimum. CEOs didn't want to lose their money, so they fired people.

Now, governmental jobs would boost the economy if there weren't too many frauds. With frauds in the system, the government has little money, compared to welfare money, to spend on safety and education, so they are cutting schools and police. So, the 99% is blaming Wall Street when they should be blaming themselves for getting loans they couldn't afford."

Blu thought about it and began to write down.

"Does this mean that these times are like the Great Depression?"

"Kind of," said Abe. "We still have money in the system, but we hardly have any jobs compared to the Reagon years."

"You said that the U.S. economy will take four years to prosper. How long did the Great Depression?"

Abe quickly thought about it and grunted.

"Ten years. The economic crashed in 2005 officially, so another four more years. Damn."

"So, the 99% are the 1% of the 100% of the nation that is greedy, and the peaceful striking is stupid because they are all to blame?"

"I guess."

On the last line of the paper, Blu wrote, "I'm confused."

"Yeah, me too. You want to play another game of chess before you leave?"

Blu nodded. Abe started setting up the pieces again. Hopefully, by 2014, the economy will stabilize if the 99% out of the 1% didn't screw it up.


	5. Egg Sitting

_Happens after Jungle Instincts and before Jungle Confidence, the eggs hatch and Jewel meets Pepito._

* * *

><p>Blu had returned from getting breakfast moments ago. The late spring morning was filled with life, old and new. It had been about a couple of days since Jewel was completely healed. Things started to settle down smoothly. There were no eagles, the den was made, and the nest was built. All they had to do now was to wait patiently for the eggs to hatch. Jewel was keeping the eggs warm, so Blu walked over to Jewel to give her some nuts. He cracked one open and laid it down in front of her. She looked at him with kindness in her eyes.<p>

"Blu, you didn't need to do that for me. I could've done it."

"You're keeping the eggs warm. Besides, I wanted to."

Jewel slightly smiled.

"Thanks."

Blu sensed a tone in her voice and looked at her worriedly. She started munching on the nut.

"Jewel, you seem annoyed."

Jewel took another piece of nut with her beak and swallowed the small piece. She then faced Blu.

"Annoyed?" she replied with irritancy. "Why are you accusing me of that?"

Blu was shocked by her rising voice.

"Woah, Love. I…I didn't mean to… I mean…um…what did I do wrong?"

Jewel relaxed a bit.

"Nothing," she answered, looking down.

Blu extended a wing out and gently rubbed his wing down her neck. She looked up to see a smiling, but serious Blu.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jewel?"

Jewel sighed. Maybe she should tell him.

"Ever since we got here, I've been sitting around with the eggs as you fly through the jungle."

Blu smiled as soon as he understood.

"Then all you had to do was ask. If you need a quick fly, I can watch the eggs."

Jewel forced a smile. Taking care of her was one thing, but taking care of the eggs was another thing. It was kind of awkward for a male taking care of eggs. She had seen male birds keep the eggs warm when she was younger, but she pictured Blu taking care of the eggs with his clumsiness.

"Um, I just continue keeping the eggs warm."

Blu quickly frowned at her response.

"But Jewel, you're asking for a break. Don't you trust me with the eggs?"

Jewel thought about it. Maybe she should show trust in him with something as precious as the eggs. After all, they were bonded together. One part of this relationship was trust, and right now, she was failing it. She grabbed both of Blu's wings with her wings and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Blu. You're right. We're in this together."

She got to her feet and walked off the nest, containing the three eggs. Blu smiled back at her and brought her closer to him. They met halfway for a kiss, affirming their trust and love. They parted from the kiss and stared at each other.

"So, what is my precious Jewel going to do?"

She chuckled at one of the nicknames Blu had called her by.

"Well, I do need to just polish my feathers with a bath."

"Well, have no fear, Blu is here. I'll just watch the eggs and keep them warm as you take a bath."

Jewel grinned.

"Alright. I'll come back soon."

They leaned closer to each other to share a quick kiss and parted to go their separate ways. Blu carefully situated himself on top of the eggs. Jewel watched them as he sat on the eggs.

"Blu, you're sitting on them too hard."

"Don't worry, Jewel. I'm not. See?"

Blu lifted himself a little to show Jewel the eggs were fine. He carefully sat back down. Jewel nodded in relief.

"Okay," she said and then turned around. She started to walk near the entrance of the den until she turned around again. "Are you sure it's not too hard?"

"Jewel, I promise it isn't."

"But you're not sitting down right."

"Jewel, you showed me how to sit right yesterday. I think I got it down."

"Okay."

She turned back around and made it to the entrance. She extended her wings out to get ready for flight, but she quickly tucked them in and turned back at Blu.

"I think I can manage one more day just sitting around."

"No, Jewel. You said you wanted to go take a bath. Relax, Dear. I got it under control."

"Yeah, okay."

Jewel faced the open skies of the jungle. She extended her wing, but she looked back at Blu.

"Are you sure-"

"Jewel, trust me. The eggs and I will be fine. Go enjoy yourself."

Jewel turned back around and flew out of the den. Blu just stared at Jewel when she left. Now, he was all alone.

"So, this is what Jewel feels when I'm out," he said to himself aloud. "I never knew how solo it was. No wonder why Jewel needed to get out."

He looked around the den. He grunted.

"There're no books or any sort of entertainment to pass the time. I wished the jungle had electrical outlets to plug a T.V. or something. I could be watching Animal Planet now."

He tapped the tips of his wings together. One minute felt like forever. But he didn't sense the track of time. He had no watch, and he couldn't see the position of the sun. He knew it was late morning but just didn't know the exact time.

"What to do? What to do?"

He thought and thought and thought.

"Boy, if these were chicks, I would've something to go on. What can I do with eggs?"

Blu continued to think about it. An idea popped in his head.

"I know. I can read to them. Oh, wait. I don't have a book."

Blu scratched his head.

"Toss the egg? Wait, how did I come up with that idea? These are **my **eggs. Am I really that bored that I came up with that idea? Let's see. What do human mothers do when they are pregnant?"

He groaned at his answer.

"Watch television. Figures. If birds had thumbs, we could totally find a way to create our own power system through the jungle."

Blu sighed out of boredom. Being all alone with the eggs was proving to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>Jewel had landed in a shallow creek. She had spent about thirty minutes finding one. It was her first time in this area and first time out of the den. She needed to get familiarized with all these places near her home. She put her feet in the water to see how cold it was.<p>

"Seems nice," she stated.

"Jewel?"

Jewel looked around and smiled. A female Toco Toucan approached her from the middle of the shallow creek.

"Oh, Eva. Hi."

"It's been a while," she welcomed. "How have you been, Meja?"

"Everything has been fine."

"I heard from Rafael that two Harpy Eagles attacked you and Blu. I'm glad to see you alive."

So, they know, thought Jewel. Did Blu tell Rafael? Probably. Rafael had helped Blu with the den. He would be the first person outside our small family that Blu would tell.

"Yeah," replied Jewel. "I have Blu to thank. With his brains, we wouldn't have survived."

"So, has anything happened with you and Blu?"

Jewel shyly smiled.

"Well, we had our first eggs."

Eva smiled widely.

"Congratulations, Meja. I remember when Rafael and I had our first eggs. There were ten the first time."

Jewel's eyes widened.

"How is that possible? I thought birds lay from one to four eggs."

"Well, it just happens. I guess that is one of the phenomena in life. Anyways, it went well. We were both young and sick with love. At first, I didn't really trust Rafael with the eggs, but soon, I learned it was okay."

Jewel stared at her friend curiously.

"What…happened?"

Eva started to recall her memory.

"Well, I decided to go get some fresh air. After a few days, it just gets to you. You need to go outside. So, I left Rafael with the eggs for about an hour. When I got back, I saw a pile of leaves covering the eggs. Rafael had left to hang out with Nico and Pedro. After that day, I made sure he was on a leash."

"So…he left the eggs…alone?"

Eva nodded. Jewel began to panic. Blu was smart. What if he devised a way to keep the eggs safe and left them unattended as he went to Linda's house for some hot chocolate?

"Um, Eva. It was good talking to you, but I have to go. I need to check on something."

Jewel opened her wings and took off. Eva just shook her head as her friend left and resumed her bath.

Jewel flew through the jungle as fast as she could. She needed to return to her nest. Not a thought in her mind erased as she thought of all the possibilities on what could happen. She flew and flew and flew. To her, her flight seemed to be taking forever, even though ten minutes had passed. Finally, she reached the den. She landed inside to see Blu sleeping on the nest. She was going to let it go when a thought told her he was covering up what he did. She rushed over to the nest, and pushed Blu off the nest. Blu smacked the wooden floor of the den with the side of his face, waking up. He grunted and got to his feet. He stared at his panicky mate as she checked the eggs. After she calmed down, Jewel faced the irritated Blu. She looked away from him in shame.

"Jewel, why did you do that?"

She kept silent for ten seconds before she had the courage to face him and speak.

"Well…I just thought…that…"

She couldn't find the words to finish. She had shown distrust towards her mate. She exhaled in dissatisfaction.

"I'm sorry, Blu. You have every right to be mad at me."

Blu's face softened.

"For just shoving me? Well, I can take that apology, but why are you so upset about it?"

"Not that, Blu. I'm upset at myself. I showed distrust in my mate. Blu, I thought that you left the eggs and kept them warm with leaves or something. You're smart. I thought you would make a way out of egg-sitting."

She had expected Blu to fume at her, but she felt her wings being grabbed with his wings. She saw his serious, yet gentle face.

"Jewel, why do you say you distrust me with the eggs? If you did, you would've never left."

"But during my flight, all I could worry about was the eggs. Then I met Eva, and she told me what Rafael did. After hearing how Rafael covered the eggs with leaves and hanging out with Nico and Pedro, I just have to come back. I thought…"

Jewel lost her trail of words. She looked down again.

"Jewel, look at me, please."

Jewel obeyed.

"I would never do that," continued Blu. "If I was the only one with the eggs, I would never leave them. You forgot one thing, my Dear: I'm Blu, not Rafael."

Jewel slightly smiled. She leaned forward and quickly kissed him. She rested her head on his feathery chest.

"I'm sorry, my Blu bird."

Blu bird, thought Blu. I like that nickname.

He looked down at Jewel and held her tight in the form of a hug. They stood like so for about two minutes when they finally parted. Jewel faced Blu.

"You know, since I truly trust you with the eggs, Blu, I'm going to go out more often."

Blu smiled at her, but he couldn't help but feel a little part of him died inside. Egg-sitting was the most boring thing he could think of. He applauded Jewel for sitting here for hours, keeping the eggs warm.

"Jewel, I don't know how you can stay here for hours with just sitting here. No wonder you needed to go out. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go somewhere."

Jewel was surprised at what he said.

"But I just got back, and I didn't even take a bath. I need to go back and take one."

"I know, but if I'm going to be watching the eggs, might as well read. I'm going to bring some books. I'll be back."

Before Jewel had the chance to say something, Blu took off and left. Jewel huffed and sat on the nest to keep the eggs warm. As much time Blu would take getting the books, she would take twice as long taking a bath and visiting Eva.


	6. Moonless Night

Due to my new story coming out, "Moonless Night" is taken off and as many of you probably guessed why, there is a story-related reason. Sorry for the inconvience.


	7. Skateboarding Part I

_This story takes place in-between of "Jungle Faith" and "Is it the End?" I would like to acknowledge BluJet the MacawHawk for the idea of skateboarding as the main theme of this story._

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel were in the kitchen of Linda's home. As usual, Tulio was in the bird sanctuary, working his heart out. Today was Tuesday, meaning Fernado was at school. Linda was with the two love birds. They were on the wooden island counter with a white tiled surface. Blu took another bite of the small chocolate he had in his small talons. Jewel noticed that the crumbs falling in front of him.<p>

"Amor, you're making a mess."

Blu looked down in front of him and noticed the small mess of cookie crumbs.

"Oops."

"I got that, Blu," said Linda.

She walked over to a wooden cabinet and got a paper towel roll out. She ripped a piece off and collected the crumbs. She walked over to the trash can and dumped the used paper towel with crumbs in it.

Jewel looked at Blu.

"Linda didn't get all the cookie crumbs," she chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

Jewel moved closer to Blu and started licking Blu's beak, getting rid of the cookie crumbs stuck to him. Soon, the licking turned into a quick kiss. Jewel parted from Blu's mouth. Blu smacked his beak together.

"Mmm-mmm. I should eat cookies more often."

Jewel faintly blushed.

"Hey, Jewel. Where are the kids? They're usually killing each other when there are cookies."

"I'm not sure."

The parents had taken their kids to Linda's house for some bird-watching. They needed some time alone for…grown-up stuff. Both Blu birds looked up at Linda. Probably it was just intuition that told her Blu and Jewel were wondering where their chicks were.

"The chicks? Oh, I guess they're in the living room."

Linda started heading towards the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen by a wall. They entered the hallway and took a few steps down it to enter the living room. The television was on, but no movies or television shows were playing. The couch hid the chicks from view. Blu and Jewel flew over the couch and landed a couple of feet from the kids. Linda went around the couch and smiled. The kids were putting their wings in weird positions, as if they were trying to surf. Well, they were actually trying to skateboard.

"What are you doing?" asked Jewel.

"Mama," welcomed Elena, who wasn't pretending to skateboard.

She ran across the area her brothers played in. The game on the television was trying to identify the chick running across by using an infrared camera, which was situated on the ground in front of the chicks.

"Elena," said Leoncio harshly. "Get out of the way. You're ruining the game."

"That I'm winning," added Jalin.

"Not for long, nerdy birdy."

On the television screen, there was a split screen between the two. Jalin stood to the left, so his character was Sonic the Hedgehog in the left screen. Leoncio's character on screen was Jet the Hawk. The two chicks were so enthralled by the game, moving their bodies as if they were skateboarding.

"What is that?" asked Jewel.

"The game is called Sonic Free Riders," explained Elena. "It's being run by a game console thing Fernado calls the Xbox 360 Kinect."

"And it's for games?" wondered Jewel.

"Yeah. It's real fun Mama. The best part is that you don't get hurt compared to outside sports."

A slap was heard.

"Ow, Leoncio. Stop doing that, cheater!"

"Well, not all the time," added Elena.

Blu just stared at the two boys.

"They think this is actually cooler than actual skateboarding? I doubt that."

He flew out of the room to go fetch something. Five minutes later, he came back on a custom-made skateboard adjusted to his size. As another hobby, Linda made crafts out of wood. They were very good, and she managed to sell some. As a Christmas present, she made Blu a green-colored skateboard with red skateboard wheels, accustomed to his size. He just never could use it in the jungle, so he left it in Linda's care. He would practice once a week around Linda's house. He didn't practice in front of Jewel or the kids, because he wanted to get better. Today was different though. A game wasn't going to one-up the actual thing.

"Hey kids."

"Ooo, I'm catching up, Jalin."

"Kids?"

"You can't beat Jalin, Leoncio."

"Kids!"

Blu's demanded voice frightened the kids. Jalin paused the game by using his wing, and the three chicks turned towards Blu.

"Skateboarding virtually seems boring, but your pa can bust a kickflip. Watch."

Blu gained a little speed to kick the board on its edge to perform the move. He was so concentrated in performing the move. He nailed it perfectly in the little space he had. He had to thank Tulio for the laminated wooden floor. He got off the skateboard and pressed down on its tail to pop it up and grabbed it like a real pro. He faced the kids, smirking.

"See, it's better than…"

He faced the kids to see that they had stopped paying attention to him and had resumed playing.

"I'm catching up, Jalin."

"Not for long. It's the final lap."

"Remember, it's my turn whoever loses," said Elena.

"…a video game," finished a slightly disappointed Blu.

"Well," said Jewel, patting him on the back, "you impressed me, Dear."

He slightly smiled.

"Thanks, mi Amor."

He faced the television screen.

"Bested by an Xbox 360."

"Don't feel bad, Blu. Remember that robot thing? You didn't let that beat you."

"What kind of competition was that? The robot was as dumb as a rock, and it was just a scheme for the Japanese men to rob you and the kids."

There was a pause of uncomfortable silence before Jewel slightly narrowed her eyes and began to talk again.

"You're right," said an annoyed Jewel sarcastically. "Why don't you just let the machine beat you? It has got me in its trace too."

Blu relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry, Jewel. I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. It's just that maybe I'm out of style for the kids. God, I'm turning old."

"Don't say that, or else I feel old too. We're young. Y-o-n-g. We're not old."

Y-o-u-n-g," corrected Blu. "That's how you spell young."

"Whatever," said Jewel. "Hey, I got it. Why don't you show the kids you're still hip?"

"We are old. Dang! We say hip like some kid from the Sixties."

"Focus, Blu! My idea is to just show them out in the jungle. That way, they don't have any…of those things distracting them."

Blu thought about it and smiled at Jewel.

"Of course! Mmmm… I know. I can build a skate half-pipe and show my mad moves. I just need wood, nails, a hammer…and Nico and Pedro. Jewel, can you stay here with the kids? I need to set up the stage. Come back to the den in four hours. I love you."

Before Jewel said anything, Blu left out through the opened window. Jewel was left to ponder on what he meant.

"What's a half-pipe?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the kids arguing on who turn it was.

"Leoncio, it's my turn! Get out of the way!"

"No Elena, I got second place. I didn't lose."

"To me, you did," pointed out Jalin.

"Mama!" called Elena.

Jewel groaned and walked over to see what the problem was. Linda watched as the small argument turned into a fit of yells and then an awkward time out for Leoncio. Linda nervously smiled, feeling out of place and left to the kitchen to prepare lunch.


	8. Skateboarding Part II

Out in the jungle, all was quiet. All was calm. No a creature stirred, not even a Brazilian Mouse. That was until a loud bang of a nail echoed throughout the forest, scaring nearby creatures that men were near. However, that proved to be false. Near Blu's den, Nico, Pedro, and Blu were building something small out of scrap lumber Nico and Pedro's friends 'borrowed' from a nearby lumber yard. Blu hammered another nail in, finishing the skeleton of the half-pipe.

"Good. We're almost done."

"Blu, I got one question," said Pedro. "I thought we needed thumbs for these small hammers."

"We do."

"Then how come we're able to pick them up."

"Well…um… I guess we can screw the physics here. Besides, we're not done yet."

"Those vanilla-frosted brownies better be worth it," said Nico.

"Trust me. They are great."

Pedro smirked.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. The brownies I've found before give me illusions and make me see my invisible friend Rumpletumskin."

Blu and Nico just looked at him and slowly turned their heads towards each other. They quickly looked back at Pedro.

"What kind of brownies you've been eating?"

"The go…ba… I don't know. They have a weird tasting chocolate though."

Blu just shook his head.

"Trust me, Pedro. You'll love these. Linda makes them."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Now let's hurry. Pedro, go get me one of those slightly curved thin sheets of wood."

Pedro nodded and flew away to get the piece of wood. Nico faced Blu.

"So tell me again why you want this?"

"The kids seem so impressed by that stupid Xbox. I will show that I'm cool to. Cool like the name Dex compared to the name Dick."

"Yeah, but Blu, I think your kids think you're already c…fun to be around with."

"If you ain't cool, you're not fun to be with."

"Well," Nico said and then scratched the back of his head and then smiled, "you got me beat there, but you're a father, Blu. What kind of example are you setting up for your kids?"

"Wow, Nico. I never pictured you as the preaching type."

"I have my moments."

"Hey!" called out Pedro.

Nico and Blu looked back to see Pedro struggling to carry the wooden sheet. Blu turned at Nico.

"Well, we're almost done. Let's not let this work go to waste. Coming, Pedro."

Blu flew over to help Pedro out. Nico just shook her head before going to help his friends.

The three birds continued to work on the skateboarding half-pipe. In the meantime, Jewel was on her way back home with the kids. Most of the day would have been the kids playing the video game if Jewel didn't put a stop to it. She warned them it would burn out their eyes, and then they would be blind. The rest of the time was eating the chicks eating some fruit as Jewel and Linda watched drama on television. After eating a decent amount, Leoncio had gone back into the living room and saw his mama watching television. He landed then to her and then whispered that she would burn her eyes. Still focused on the television, Linda heard a slap from near her lap. On the way back, Leoncio was mentioning something to Jewel.

"You know, I could call child services and have you arrested for abusing me."

"You're exaggerating, Leoncio," said Elena.

"Elena, did you see the mark across my face?"

"Well, no, but that's because of your feathers."

"You do know that only works in America," pointed out Jalin.

Leoncio faced Jalin.

"We don't need your smartypants."

"I don't wear pants."

"… You know what I mean!"

The Blu birds continued to fly towards their home. Soon, they heard faint hammering noises. The noises grew louder as they approached their home. They soon spotted a large U-shaped thing with a rectangular base and straight sides. They also spotted a blue macaw getting up from his knees. He was near the minimum on that U-shaped thing. He looked up at a Yellow Canary with a green bottle cap for a hat and a Red-Crested Cardinal that were on one of the top platforms of the U-shaped thing. Leoncio tried to distinguish who they were and smiled.

"Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico!"

The third birds from the U-shaped structure looked in the direction where they heard the voice from. They saw three chicks zooming their way. Jewel shook her head in disapproval of her chicks leaving by her side and watching them tackle Nico and Pedro. She was still irritated with them though. About a little less than two months ago, they babysat the chicks. After hearing how the chicks went to the club and Leoncio seeing Pedro and a female playing the game her and Blu played during night, she held a small irritancy towards Nico and Pedro. She flew down and landed next to Blu. She quickly kissed him and looked at the structure from where she stood.

"Honey, what is this thing?"

"This is called a half-pipe," explained Blu. "It's for skateboarding."

"It better not be as dangerous as that tetherrock thing you made," Jewel said in a strict voice.

"This is safer," assured Blu. "Nico, Pedro, and I have been working on it to perfection."

"So, what now?"

Blu smiled and hopped down from the wooden half-pipe to get his macaw-size skateboard from the dirt floor. He carried it with him on the half-pipe and showed the skateboard to Jewel.

"I skateboard," Blu said happily.

Leoncio flew down to join his parents as Jalin and Elena still were with Nico and Pedro.

Jewel looked at the skateboard curiously and then looked at Blu with a concerned expression.

"Again: are you sure it's safe?" she asked.

"Jewel, my chances of me getting seriously injured are point zero zero zero one percent. They are very, very slim."

Blu noticed Leoncio next to them and faced him.

"Leoncio, you're going to see me shred right now."

"Believe me Papa," said Leoncio, grinning. "I wouldn't miss it for Linda's chocolate cookies."

Blu smiled and faced Jewel.

"See? Leoncio is supporting me on this. I need you as well, my Dear."

Jewel sighed.

"Fine."

Blu smiled and faced Nico and Pedro.

"Nico. Pedro. Get off the half-pipe. I'm going to test it."

Nico and Pedro nodded and took the kids off the platform. They landed next to it, in perfect viewing of it. Jewel looked at Leoncio.

"C'mon, Leoncio."

Leoncio faced Blu.

"Papa, break a leg out there."

Blu smiled, as this was a way to say good luck.

"Thank you."

Jewel and Leoncio walked off the half-pipe and joined Nico, Pedro, Jalin, and Elena. Blu flew up to the high left platform from Jewel's point of view and readied himself on his skateboard, putting pressure on the tail of the skateboard as the rest seemed that it was hanging. He looked down at the skateboard road ahead of him and smiled.

"Well, here I go."

Blu applied pressure on the nose of the skateboard as he slowly released pressure from the tail of the board. He rolled down, gaining speed, and started to go up on the other side. He didn't perform any tricks in order to gain speed. He did this three times as he went back and forth on the half-pipe, like a swing, except unstrung. On the fourth time he caught air, launching higher up on the left side of the half-pipe from Jewel's point of view, he performed a 180 Benihana in midair and landing it perfectly, meaning he didn't drastically lose any speed. He gained the speed back and some more as he rocketed down and rocketed back up on the right side of the half-pipe. This time as he was higher up in midair, he did an Airwalk of three steps before planting his feet on the board and turning around with a 180 in order to land. He landed with no damage and gained some more speed to perform more tricks.

As Blu continued, Jalin watched in awed that his father could do fancy skateboarding.

"Wow. I never knew Papa could do this."

"Yeah," agreed Elena. "This is more than the game could do. Papa is zipping through the sky, doing awesome tricks."

Jalin was waiting for Leoncio to say something, but he didn't. Jalin turned to Leoncio.

"What do you think, Leoncio?"

"Me? I'm just waiting for the grand finale."

"The grand finale?" wondered a confused Jalin.

"All pros leave a trick to remember than by. I'm waiting until Papa pulls off that trick."

"What trick would that be?"

Leoncio had focused his eyes on Blu again. Not getting a response, Jalin turned back around to look at Blu.

Blu continued to pull off tricks in midair. He did 540 Nose Pick, a 1080 Shove-It, an Egg Plant, a few Inverts, and a Sweeper. Blu came down after the Sweeper, gaining speed. He had the final trick in mind. From Jewel's point of view, he shot up on the left side of the half-pipe. He was oblivious by the small noise under the wood he skateboarded on. In midair, he was performing the Blunt Treflip Out. He did the move perfectly, but when he landed, he went through the thin wood after getting so much air. It seemed that the noise he didn't hear was a supporting beam coming loose. He slammed the floor as dust flew out from the hole. Mostly worried, the birds all flew to the hole and peeked in it. The dust cleared, and Blu was lying fully awaking but motionless.

"Blu," called Pedro. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" shouted Blu in pain.

"Not from this angle," said Nico.

Blu sighed, but he found sighing painful.

"Honey? Can you get Linda? I think I broke my wing…and my torso…and my leg… I think every bone in my body."

"Don't worry, Honey," Jewel said in panic. "I'll be back with them."

Jewel left in flight hastily. Pedro and Nico followed her. The kids looked at their father, who had a delusional look on his face.

"Papa," said Leoncio. "When I told you to break a leg, I didn't mean go and actually break a leg."

Blu gave Leoncio a cold stare.

"Boy…shut up."

Blu closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

><p>Jewel and the chicks visited Blu the next day. He was in the nursing room of the bird sanctuary, along with three other birds who were taking a nap. He wasn't in a bird cage. It was more like a body cast. He stood still on the metallic table as he saw Jewel and his chicks enter through one of the opened windows of the nursing aviary. They landed in front of him. Leoncio smiled and came up to hug him.<p>

"Papa, I miss you."

"I do to, but…can you let go? It hurts."

"Leoncio," snapped Jewel.

Leoncio obeyed his mother and let go. Blu exhaled deeply, relaxing a bit.

"How long before you get out?" asked Jewel.

"Tulio said in about two weeks. In about a week, I get out of this body cast. I wish I got it off sooner because I got this itch on my tail and it's really, really…well, itchy."

"Aye, my Blu bird," said Jewel, slightly shaking her head. "You had me worried."

"I know. I'm sorry, Jewel."

"I guess Papa is the point zero zero zero one percent getting hurt then, huh?" commented Leoncio.

Both Blu and Jewel faced him, narrowing their eyes. Leoncio gulped and took a step back in fear. The parents looked at each other. Jewel sighed, causing Blu to relax his face.

"Well, I guess you're right," said Jewel, facing the kids. "Your papa is one is one in a million, and that's why I love him."

Blu smiled.

"Just don't follow his bad examples."

Blu dropped the smile. He sighed.

"Man, I screwed up just to impress the kids."

Jalin walked up to his father.

"What are you talking about, Papa? Impress us? But Papa, we're already impressed. You're smart, funny, and caring."

"Yeah," said Elena, walking up next to Jalin. "Mama told us many stories of what you did, and how you saved her."

Leoncio faced his father.

"You may be dumb funny, but you came to us when we got taken away by those Japanese people. That was…impressive. You don't need a skateboard and show of fancy tricks to impress us. You're our papa, and that says a lot."

Jalin looked back at his brother.

"Wow, Leoncio. I never expected that to come out of your beak."

"Just don't get used to it," he replied seriously.

Leoncio faced his father. Blu smiled.

"You're right. I was so caught up that I forgot that I didn't need the skateboard. Stuff always comes and goes, but family is forever. Come here for a hug."

The chicks approached their father with open wings. Then Blu remembered.

"Wait. On second thought, no. Hugs hurt when you're in a body cast."

"Well, look at it this way," said Leoncio. "At least you're not a wobble dummy. Those things get punches rather than hugs."

Blu shook his head and smiled. He started to laugh for a few moments until his mouth began to hurt.

"Ow, I think I pulled a muscle."

Leoncio started to laugh at the fact Blu couldn't laugh. He found it ironic that laughter, a thing you make when you are joyful, could cause pain. Elena and Jalin started thinking of the same thing and joined him. Blu and Jewel faced each and smiled. A chick's laughter was probably going to be the best medicine for Blu.


	9. The Hero of Destiny  Part I

_Takes place in-between chapter 2 and 3 of "The New Kid"._

* * *

><p>"Would you kids be quiet!" commanded Blu.<p>

It was the third time he had commanded the kids to settle down. He was much kinder the first two times, but patience was wearing thin. Jewel was in the nest, trying to get Aurora to go to sleep, but it didn't work. The arguing of Leoncio and Jalin kept her up and made her cry. Despite all this, the two brothers still fought. Of course, it was on something stupid and had no relevance to them whatsoever.

"Ghost Adventures is real," said Leoncio. "I mean, those videos with that ghost walking and the brick toss, how can you explain that?"

"Physics."

"But 'real' physicists already said that the physics suggest that the brick was thrown, not pulled and the walking ghost was something unexplainable."

"Yeah, but anything could be rigged to the right centimeter and using the right software. They are making a show. Besides, ghosts don't exist."

"How can you be so sure, Mr. Newton? It's like the parting of the Red Sea. It happened."

"Don't use religion to save yourself! Besides, you're not religious."

"I know enough to exploit it. You do know the parting of the Red Sea by Moses, right? Well, they found chariots and Pharaoh's body in it."

"They didn't find Pharaoh's body in the Red Sea. Scientists say he died naturally."

"Naturally as to what? He was old for his time. How can you say he died naturally when he drowned thousands of years ago? How can you prove that he drowned?"

"Obviously, he had to be found in water."

"What if he was pulled out during an undocumented time?"

Jalin was going to talk-back, but he couldn't find the words. Leoncio smirked. Blu shook his head.

"That's enough," said Blu. "It's late."

Elena walked up to her father and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Please, Papa, can we stay up longer?"

"No. Aurora can't sleep because of all the arguing here."

"Then it's your fault too," mumbled Leoncio, referring to Blu's ordering voice.

"What was that, boy?" questioned Blu.

"Nothing, Sir."

"But Papa, I can't go to sleep," said Elena.

Blu sighed, but he quickly thought of a solution.

"What if I tell you a story?"

The chicks looked at their father with glee.

"You just have to promise to go to sleep at the end."

"We will," they chorused.

They walked to the spot of the den they slept in, half a foot away from the nest. The area had a jumbo leaf they used for a bed. They all sat on the leaf. Blu walked up to them and smiled.

"Alright. It's called the Hero of Destiny. Once upon a time, there was a warrior clothed in a green tunic, white pants, and brown boots. He wielded a powerful sword forged by his ancestors…"

* * *

><p>Blu woke up in his green tunic and small, green elf hat. He was in a tree den the size that looked like a hut with a bed, a mirror, a nightstand, and a coffee table. He got out of his bed that looked like a Barbie bed. He stretched out his wings. His sword and shield were leaning against the small, wooden nightstand. It had the similar features of the Medieval sword, but it was about a foot long and was easily wielded by the blue macaw. He yawned as he secured the sword on his right side. The shield had a similar design to the Hyrulian shield, but it was a suitable size for the macaw. He put it on his back. The shield didn't disturb him when he flew.<p>

He walked out of the den and smiled. Before him were trees that covered the area he lived in. The trees were spacious between each other, but their branches were only inches apart, providing shade for the most part of this simple community.

"What a perfect day. I really hope nothing bad happens."

Suddenly, he heard something on the ground. Four Common Marmosets were walking across the ground, pulling a carriage of royalty. They were walking highly towards Mayor Rafael's den. Curious, Blu flew over to the Mayor's den before the carriage got there and landed on the branch that was in front of the den's entrance. Rafael saw Blu and welcomed him.

"Hey, Blu. What brings you here this fine day?"

Obviously, Mayor Rafael, a fat mayor, had seen him land and was walking outside to greet him.

"Rafael, there's someone here."

Rafael looked down and saw the carriage stop in front of the den. A macaw got out of the carriage that was made of wood and was painted gold. The macaw was a blue macaw, about Blu's height and had yellow feathers around her blue eyes. She flew up to the branch Blu and Rafael was on. She was dressed in a black robe with a yellow line pattern on it. The robe only covered her back, not the front of herself. She faced Rafael and Blu.

"Ah, so you knew I was coming, Blu."

"Well, no. I was just curious on what was going on. Besides, how do you know my name?"

"You're the chosen one, as predicted by the gods."

"Wait, what? Me, the chosen one?"

"You are the one who pulled out the Sword of the Ancients."

Blu looked down at his side to see the sword.

"This? No, I found it in the jungle. It was on the pedestal that said he who wielded would possess the power to slain down… I couldn't read the rest. Moss was stuck to it."

"Your sword is called the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. No one can just pull out the sword so easily. Only the chosen hero can pull it out."

"Wait," said Rafael. "If the sword is so sacred, why would it be in the jungle where it is exposed? I thought something so sacred would be in our temple or something."

"Someone destroyed it long ago. His name was Ganondorf, but Blu's ancestor killed him."

"My ancestor?"

"Your ancestor was named Link."

Blu thought back when he was a child. Before the war when he was a teenager between the birds of the Hyrule and the birds of Narnia, his grandpa would tell him stories of the past. One in particular stood out: Link Gunderson. The tale of Link Gunderson was a legend. It happened seventy years ago when Link battled Ganondorf. He faced the robed macaw.

"Okay, I remember the story. My grandfather used to tell me about it. Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Fides, Jewel's sorceress."

"Princess Jewel?" wondered Rafael.

Blu looked at Rafael. He was oblivious about them having a princess.

"We have a princess?"

"Wow," commented Fides. "You're clueless."

"Well, excuuussse me."

"Princess Jewel runs her kingdom in the neighboring province," explained Rafael. "It's in the Phasolina province."

Blu scratched his head.

"Okay. What does it border with?"

"The Yazakutona Province, the Elezanicyta Province, and the Tennessionela Province."

"What province are we?" Blu asked Rafael.

"We border the Tennessionela Province. We are named the Bob Province."

Blu's excitement quickly dimmed down.

"The Bob Province. Every Province has cool names, but ours suck. I mean, we can't say 'oh, I'm from the Bob Province' and feel cool about it."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I didn't name it. An ancestor of this village named it."

"Who?"

"I think it was Pedro's ancestor."

"You mean the village idiot?"

Rafael nodded. Blu groaned. He looked back at Fides.

"Okay, um, so why are you here?"

"Princess Jewel is in need of your help. Her kingdom is in grave danger."

"And you expect me, a stranger who has no fighting experience, to help her."

Fides nodded.

"Well, you are the hero foretold by the gods. When the kingdom is under grave danger, a Blu Gunderson, the Spix's Macaw of Destiny, will be the only force to stop it."

"Man, that's very specific," stated Rafael.

"I know. The gods figured to name our heroes specifically after we almost got screwed with Ganondorf."

"It might be a different Blu Gunderson."

"I doubt it," said Fides. "Besides, there was a picture next to it that looks like you."

"How can I trust you? I just met you."

Fides sighed. She clapped her wings twice rapidly. One of the Common Marmosets went into the carriage and pulled out a small cauldron. He climbed up the tree, careful not to spill it, and reached the branch the birds were on. He placed it in front of Fides and bowed. He climbed back down. Using her magic, she circled her wings above the cauldron like a witch or wizard would.

"Oh, gods of Hyrule. Show me the Hero of Destiny."

She moved her wings away from the cauldron. Soon, the water showed an image. The three birds looked into the cauldron. They saw the image of Rafael.

"What?" wondered Fides.

"See, I knew I wasn't," said Blu.

"So, I'm the hero," said Rafael.

"This doesn't make sense," said Fides. "It showed Blu."

Soon, something surface up from under the water. One of Rafael's chicks smiled at the three birds. He faced Fides.

"Thanks for the swimming pool, lady."

Rafael grunted.

"Get out of there."

The little Toco Toucan flew out of the cauldron. Fides narrowed his eyes at Rafael. He nervously smiled.

"Sorry."

"Let's try this again."

The three birds looked into the cauldron to see a full image of Blu. Blu straightened up and gulped.

"Crap."

Fides and Rafael faced him.

"So, I guess I am the hero," continued Blu. "Oh, gods. What if I get killed or something?"

"Don't worry," said Fides. "The hero in green doesn't die easily. If you do, you suck. Besides, you can get red potion and stuff like that."

"So, what does he need to do?" asked Rafael.

"He needs to go to Rio Castle. Princess Jewel is there, but he can easily get in the castle."

"Are you sure?" asked Rafael.

"Positive."

"So, about this Princess?" wondered Blu. "Is she hot?"

Fides and Rafael looked at him curiously.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Fides.

"If I have to travel through perils that will almost get me killed, it had better be for a hot macaw. I mean, after almost getting killed for a stranger and then meet her to discover she's hideous would be very disappointing."

Fides groaned. She waved her wings above the cauldron.

"Oh, gods. Please, show me an image of Princess Jewel.

The three birds looked into the cauldron. Blu's heart dropped when he saw her. She was an elegant Spix's Macaw with sea blue eyes and cerulean feathers. She had a jewel crest around her head with a ruby on the front of it. Blu grinned.

"I'll do it."

"Horny bird," mumbled Rafael to himself.

Blu clapped his wings together.

"So, do I just go with you?"

Fides laughed. She clapped her wings. The marmoset that brought the cauldron climbed up the tree and grabbed it. He climbed back down with it. Fides faced Blu.

"Silly bird. Peasants can't ride with royalty."

"But I'm the chosen hero."

"Yes, but you are still a peasant. Well, I'll be waiting for you in Rio Castle."

As Fides flew down, the birds heard thunder roar from the sky. Fides looked up at Blu.

"Oh, and Princess Jewel is waiting for you. Don't keep her waiting."

With that said, Fides got into the carriage and was pulled off by the monkeys. Rafael and Blu watched the carriage disappear. Another clap of thunder was heard. Blu groaned.

"This better be worth it."

He opened his wings and took off, following the carriage. Rafael looked at Blu disappear from his view. He nodded at Blu's courage and went back inside of his warm and comfy den. The rain poured down two minutes after Rafael got back inside.


	10. The Hero of Destiny Part II

Fides, the Lear's Macaw, entered the throne room. The throne room's entrance had wooden, decorative doors four times her size. Inside the room was the red carpet that went straight down to the two-step platform that had the princess's throne chair. Behind the throne chair was on overshadowing sculpture of three seeds of gold forming a triangle. The roof of the room was supported by six-foot, fancy Greek columns, and decorative red curtains covered the large windows. A macaw sat in the throne chair, which was really a golden nest with a small, red pillow in it to provide comfort. Beside her, off the platform and a few inches away from it, were two of her soldiers. They were suited in only an armored chest plate and a full armored helmet. They went by the names of Luke and Simon. Luke was a mutated-blue Yellow-Naped Amazon, and Simon was a Scarlet Macaw. Both stood firm, opposite from each other with the red carpet in-between them. Fides walked along the red carpet, stopping only a few inches in front on the platform. The blue macaw stood up from the nest, but she didn't walk off of it. She looked down at her sorceress.

"Fides, it's good to see a safe return. Where is the macaw?"

Fides looked back. She was sure Blu was behind her. She nervously faced her princess.

"Well, um… He was right behind me."

"Have you failed me?" questioned an agitated Jewel.

"…No, my princess. I did bring him. Well, he followed me."

"Then where is he?"

"He's, um…"

Suddenly, Jewel caught something in the corner of her eye. She looked pass Fides and saw the warrior she had summon for near the entrance. He was on the beginning of the red carpet on his knees, gasping for breath. The wet Blu looked up at the birds in front of him.

"You guys can build castles, sculptures, and bridges above abysses, yet you can't build a hand-cranked elevator."

"You do know you're a bird," stated Fides. "You can fly."

"I could if it wasn't raining, Fides. Gosh, wet and out of breath. Not my day."

Blu stood up and shook the rain off his feathers. He smiled when he was done, but he quickly frowned out of nervousness. Princess Jewel was staring at him in an annoyed way.

"What?" he innocently asked.

Jewel flew off the nest and landed in front of Blu a couple of inches in front of him. Blu would've been enthralled by her beauty if she ridded herself of her angry face.

"You walk in here and the first thing you do is ruin my carpet."

Blu looked down and noticed the red carpet underneath him. He was too tired to take notice until now. He lifted his head back up and gulped nervously.

"Oh… Um, it will dry up. It's just water."

"Why are you wet in the first place?"

Blu half-closed his eyes.

"If you open the window every now and then, you realize it's raining."

"I know that, idiot! I mean why are you wet?"

"Oh, your sorceress over there decided to not to give me a ride."

Jewel glanced back at Fides.

"Peasants aren't supposed to ride with royalty," defended Fides. "It's one of your father's rules."

Jewel approached Fides.

"Fides, the rules of my father don't apply anymore," she informed her and then whispered to Fides. "He's gone forever."

Jewel walked back to her nest and sat down in it. She faced Simon.

"Sir Simon, go get a towel for Blu."

Simon nodded and left the throne room through a door in the back of the room. Blu slowly walked up to Fides and faced Jewel.

"I'm sorry about the carpet," he said sincerely.

"Well, I overreacted," said Jewel, "but let's get to business. Blu, I called you here in order to for you to check on our neighboring provinces. I fear one might declare war on Rio castle."

"No offense, Princess, but can't you send your soldiers to check?"

"I have, and none have returned."

Blu gulped.

"Now, I ask for your aid. Check on the neighboring provinces: Yazakutona, Elezanicyta, Tennessionela, and…uh…Bob. See if you can get any information about war."

"Let me get this straight. You want to send me, not even a knight, to lands I'm a stranger to, where your elite soldiers never returned from?"

Jewel nodded.

"Pass," came Blu's response.

Fides's eyes widened. She extended her wings towards Blu in a shocked way. By this time, Simon had returned with a towel and handed it to Blu. He nodded in thanks.

"But Blu, this is an honor. You know how many knights would kill for this opportunity."

He gave the towel back to Simon after drying his head. Simon exited the throne room to return the towel to the room he got it from.

"Yeah, and they end up dead."

"I never said that," said Jewel.

"I'm thinking the worst scenario here."

Jewel huffed.

"If you do this, your reward will be great, o chosen hero."

"A reward?" wondered Blu with interest. "What kind?"

"It will be great."

"Does it start with the letter 'S'?" asked Blu with a grin.

Fides knew what he meant. She faced Princess Jewel.

"Yes," replied Jewel

"Um, Princess Jewel, are you sure about this?" asked Fides.

"Of course."

"When do I receive it?" asked Blu.

"Well, if you agree, I can give you some now."

Blu quickly nodded.

"Yes, I'll do it."

Jewel smiled. She walked up to Blu and pulled something from underneath her wing. It was a small brown bag. She extended it out to Blu.

"What is this?"

"Seeds," replied Jewel. "I'll give you some now and more later."

Blu just stood there for a moment, processing what had happened. Dissatisfied, he grabbed the bag. He sighed. Jewel looked at him in a concerned way.

"What's wrong? Isn't this enough? You want more?"

He looked at her beautiful face and figured not to tell her the truth.

"Oh, no. I'm just grateful. That's all."

He looked outside and noticed it had stopped raining. He turned back at Princess Jewel.

"Well, I better head out. Um, do you know where I can buy a map of Hyrule?"

"Don't you have one?"

"Well, I don't travel frequently."

Jewel thought.

"You can buy one in Rio Town."

Blu knew what she meant. It was the name of the bordering town in front of the castle. He nodded.

"Thanks."

Blu walked out of the room from the door he came through. The door closed behind him. Jewel had watched him leave. She looked at Fides.

"Fides, um, did Blu seem kind of dissatisfied by the gift?"

"I think he thought you meant something else."

"What could've been on his mind?"

"Your Highness, he thought you meant the other 'S' word."

"What other 'S'-"

Jewel closed her eyes in frustration and curled her right wingtips.

"Pervert. Fides, are you sure he is the chosen one?"

"Of course, my Princess. Blu won't disappoint you. The gods say this blue macaw will save us all from the darkest hour."

Jewel looked towards the doors again. Hopefully, Blu would be the warrior who returned.


	11. The Hero of Destiny Part III

Blu had headed westward to the Yazakutona Province after getting the map. The map was to overly ridiculous to get. First, he walked around to find the store that had the map. After he figured out that Paul's shop had it, he went into the shop. Paul, the Brazilian Teal, wasn't going to give it up so easily. He said that bird seeds weren't enough. He wanted a picture of Cecia, the acrobatic female Northern Caracara of the traveling circus. Luckily, the circus hadn't left town. He flew around and found the circus. Ironically, Cecia was standing outside the circus tent. Blu asked what was wrong, and she complained her stomach was in pain. She said she would have gone to the local brewer if she wasn't so sick. So Blu went to the brewer's shop. The brewer, a Sun Parakeet named Casey, said she would sell him the potion that would help Cecia with her illness if Blu found the mushrooms in the nearby fields of Rio Town. So Blu went out into the open fields of Rio Town and found some mushrooms through a 'naturally-made' garden maze. When he found the mushrooms, a mutant marmoset somehow appeared from the ground as by magic and challenged him. Dimwitted and slow, the marmoset was defeated by five slashes from Blu. Blu then flew back to Rio Town and gave the brewer Casey, who gave him red potion that he gave to Cecia who gave him an autographed photo of herself that he gave to Paul for exchange for the map that looked old. He did all of that for a stupid map when he could've just asked for directions, which he thought of after he got the map.

Blu landed on a tree and looked down. The plains were slowly changing into a thick forest. He got out the map. By some sort of magic, the map told him where he was with a little picture of his face on the spot he was on. It seemed he had made it to the Yazakutona Province. He looked ahead. The Yazakutona Province seemed like a giant forest that he might get lost in. He gulped and flew onward into the forest.

"Greetings, traveler."

He heard the voice and looked down at the ground. A tiny, human-looking dwarf the height of a Wii remote was looking up at him. Blu was surprised the creature's voice was able to travel up to him. Blu flew down from the ten foot tree to the ground to see that the dwarf had used something that looked like a horn to amplify his voice. The dwarf strapped his horn on his waist. The dwarf was a funny looking man with brown, medium-long hair and white tanned skin. He had brown eyes and was skinny. He wore some medieval clothing woven in brown monk robes and wore brown boots. Blu landed in front of the dwarf. The dwarf bowed at him in respect, clasping his hands together as he was praying. He looked up at Blu.

"Hi," said Blu. "Um, how did you see me from down here?"

"In the outside of the forest that sheds shades of green; blue is something that hardly merges in the trees. My name is Tulio. I am a watcher of those who enter the Forest of Birdinites."

"Birdinites?" wondered Blu.

"The Birdinites are the residents of these woods. They hold nature very dear to them, watching over the forest and the Zhishi Tree."

"The Zhishi Tree? Who is that?"

Tulio just smiled.

"Traveler, why don't you see for yourself?"

"Why can't you just tell me? I had a long day, pal, and I don't intend on making it longer."

"Ah, but that is the mystery of life: knowing what you already know."

Blu was totally confused. How do you know something when you already knew it? Blu decided to change the topic.

"Um, okay. So, um, if I just go straight, I'll reach the village where these Birdinites?"

Tuilo nodded. Blu nodded back and opened his wings. Before he had a chance to take off, Tulio paused him with his words.

"Knowledge is what we take for granted, young Blu. Don't let it skew you from your destiny."

Before Blu was able to speak, a cloud of smoke engulfed Tulio, and he disappeared. Blu was a little freaked out by his disappearance and how he knew his name. Blu looked ahead into the forest and fly deeper into it, determine to find the village of Birdinites.

* * *

><p>"Blu, it's getting late," said Jewel, walking towards him off the nest after finally getting Aurora to go to sleep.<p>

Blu paused his story-telling and faced Jewel. He looked outside. She was right. The moon had risen to its ten o'clock position. He faced the chicks, who nervously await their father's response. Eager to wanting their papa to finish the story, they were saddened by Blu's response.

"Your mom's right. I can finish the story tomorrow."

"Aww," came the chorus of the three chicks.

"Mama's such a pooper of fun," added Leoncio.

Jewel narrowed her eyes at her son. Leoncio saw this and turned away from Jewel. He quickly scuttled away to his sleeping spot and closed his eyes. He felt less threatened by Jewel when he couldn't see her. Elena also retired to her spot next to Leoncio. Jalin took one step towards joining his siblings, but he stopped and looked at his father.

"Can you finish the story tomorrow, Papa?"

"When words flow, I will finish. Give me some time. I'm making it off the top of my head."

"Yeah, but isn't it a spoof of Zelda?"

Blu gulped.

"How did you-"

"Papa, there's only one popular figure in a green hat and green tunic wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane."

Blu thought about it.

"I guess you're right. I will continue tomorrow. It's getting late. Go to sleep."

Jalin nodded and waddled his way over to his brother and sister to sleep next to them. Tomorrow, his father said that he would continue. He laid down and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The family was eating breakfast the next morning. Jewel wasn't part of thefamily gang surrounding the jumbo leaf of food. She had to stay with the feeble Aurora. It was only a couple of days since she was born. Though she had the strength to stand up straight, she had yet to walk out of the nest. Jewel feed her mouth-to-mouth. Blu almost barfed up the food he had eaten at the site of that. He did a cough-burp, which disgusted the females and got laughs from the two boys.<p>

"Nice one," said Jalin.

"It sounded like food was about to come out," laughed Leoncio.

"Eww, Papa," said Elena. "That was gross."

Blu pounded his chest with his wings twice.

"Excuse me. It's just that your mother's feeding grosses me out."

Jewel heard him and lifted her head up after feeding Aurora digested food.

"I thought we were over this with them," said Jewel, referring to her first three chicks.

"It was unpleasant before; it's unpleasant now."

Jalin looked back at his father.

"Papa, since you're too disgusted to eat properly, why don't you continue with the story."

"Yeah," shouted Leoncio and Elena with glee.

Blu smiled.

"Alright. Now, where was I?"

"Link was in the forest of the Yazakutona Province, trying to find the Birdinites," reminded Jalin.

"Ah, that's right. He ventured into the forest, which was called the Forest of Shades, to find the village of the Birdinites. The mysterious man had told him that they were the settlers of the Yazakutona Province, so Link figured they might be the ones threatening Rio Castle…"


	12. The Hero of Destiny Part IV

Blu flew straight along the woods in order to find the village. He found it after some time. The village reminded him of his home. The inhabitants of this village made their homes in the tree as dens. They used a curtain of leaves as doors for their dens. A balcony made of small planks of wood stood out of the entrance of every den. A river flowed down at the bottom of these fifteen foot trees, the biggest trees he had ever seen. His tree measured ten feet in comparison. Blu landed on a branch of a tree that did not have a den. He looked from side-to-side. Though there was signs of life, there were no sign of the villagers.

"Weird," Blu told himself. "Not a soul here."

His thoughts were disrupted by a trumpet which sounded more like a horn. He quickly looked towards where he heard it from. Then something big attacked him from behind, knocking him of the tree. He would've fly, but he still felt them on his back. He, with them, using him as a cushion, landed in the river. He was grateful that it was deep enough. If it wasn't deep, it might have lost a heart; he only had three.

"What's the commotion here?"

The birds that attacked Blu got off of him, hovered three feet above Blu by flapping their wings, and looked at who spoke. Blu basically hopped out of the water, splashing himself three times before he got to dry land. He shook the water off his feathers.

If it isn't rain, it's a river. Let's just hope it isn't lava next time.

He looked ahead of him, surprised to see seventeen Toco Toucans lined up in a row. He nervously smiled until he noticed five blue macaw chicks land six inches in front of him. Three he recognized as his own species; two reminded him of Fides.

"Who are you, stranger?" asked the male Lear's Macaw, a little taller than the female one.

"I'm Blu," Blu bluntly said. "I came here for Princess Jewel's sake."

"Why didn't she come here herself?" wondered the female Spix's Macaw.

"Idiot, she would get lost forever," explained the younger male of the two Spix's Macaws.

"Lost?" gulped Blu. "What do you mean lost?"

"Lost like, you know, you're lost. Boy, you are a stupid one for venturing out here. Now, you are trapped here forever."

Blu's beak dropped open.

"But I'm just a messenger boy, er, man," whined Blu. "Great, I'm trapped here. Now I won't be able to get freaky with Princess Jewel."

"What was that last part?" asked the older male of the two Spix's Macaws.

Blu rolled his eyes up.

"Uh… Nothing."

His eyes went back down and looked back at the older Spix's Macaw male.

"Where are your parents?"

"Parents?"

Blu blinked weakly in curiosity.

"Any adults?"

"Adults… What would you consider those?"

"Like me."

"Paranoid, frightened, weak, and horny," said the younger male of the two Spix's Macaws.

"Where did the horny-"

"You said something about getting freaky with Princess Jewel."

"What? I never said that."

"Yeah. I got good ears. You mumbled it to yourself."

"You're crazy, kid."

"I'm not. You are."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Leoncio and stranger, stop," commanded the older male Spix's Macaw.

Blu realized that he had presented himself in a childish manner. He looked at the Spix's Macaw chick that told him and Leoncio to stop arguing..

"Sorry about that."

"Just properly state your business here before I think even less of you."

"Oh, alright. I'm Blu. I came here to see if you would commit treason over Princess Jewel."

"Why would we do that?" questioned older male Spix's Macaw chick.

"Well, it was foretold that one of the provinces would declare war on Rio Castle. She's a bit wary about it, so she sent me."

"And you agreed, not knowing the shit you might encounter, because you want to grind her," commented Leoncio.

Blu narrowed his eyes at Leoncio.

"Leoncio, hush," commanded the older male Spix's Macaw chick. "Sorry about that. My name is Jalin, co-leader of the Birdinites."

"Co-leader?" wondered Blu. "Who's the leader?"

"Why, the Zhishi Tree, of course."

Blu half-closed his eyes.

"You're leader is a tree."

"More like a god."

Blu dropped his head and sighed.

"In fact, he might be able to give you a modest answer."

He looked back up at Jalin.

"Well, I'm technically stuck here, according to you. Might as well talk to a tree."

"Follow us."

Jalin and the villagers led Blu outside of the village. They walked along the ground, next to the river. Blu wondered why they didn't just fly over there, but it was probably just their custom to walk to the Zhishi Tree. After walking next to the river for fifteen minutes, Blu saw that they had come in an opening of the forest. In the center of the grassy opening stood the largest tree his eyes ever gazed upon. The tree, having the structure of a normal apple tree, stood forty feet tall. He was curious as to why he couldn't see the top of it from afar when he was flying towards the forest. They walked up to the tree. Blu then noticed it had the face of a young male boy craved in the bark. The humanoid nose was probably twelve feet above the ground, giving a rough estimate where his mouth, eyes, eyebrows, and chin were. The tree opened its eyes, which almost made Blu faint. The face of the tree smiled at Jalin.

"Ah, Jalin. You have brought me the bird who stumbled into this forest by fate."

Fate, thought Jalin.

"Zhishi Tree, I come to seek guidance for the stranger's sake."

"Let Blu speak."

Jalin faced Blu, shocked that the Zhishi Tree knew his name. Jalin nudged his head. Blu followed the signal and walked to the front of the villagers, a few feet from the Zhishi Tree. The Zhishi Tree smiled.

"Ah, so you have appeared, Hero of Destiny."

Blu was confused why the tree addressed him in such a matter. He was still confused on why he was going to talk to a tree in the first place. Probably, this delusion would stop if he continued.

"Well, um, I come in Princess Jewel's request. It was foretold to her that her kingdom might be in grave danger."

"Ah, so she was foretold by her sorceress."

Blu looked at him in a confused look.

"How do you know?"

"What do you think Zhishi means? It means knowledge. Granted, I have the power of knowledge, let alone wisdom."

"So, you're not going to attack Rio Castle?"

The Zhishi Tree laughed.

"Not I or the Birdinites. We are bound to the forest, providing life to be spread across this land. As a symbol of my trust, I will give you this forest's sacred leaf, Yazakutona's Petrified Leaf."

There was a moment of stillness as Blu and the Birdinites waited for Yazakutona's Petrified Leaf. Blu looked around to see if it appeared somewhere else. He looked back at the Zhishi Tree.

"So, um, where is it?"

The Zhishi Tree slightly smiled.

"The funny thing is that it grew inside of me. I can't really take it out of me, so can you get it?"

"What? How do you impose I get inside of you? You're a tree."

"I'm hollow in the inside."

Blu sighed. A mysterious stranger, a forest filled with chicks, and a hollow tree that talked and had a face. What was next? A giant spider with ice cream jumping on a trampoline? The mouth of the Zhishi Tree opened widely down to the floor. The tree began to speak without moving its mouth.

"Have thou have enough courage to retrieve Yazakutona's Petrified Leaf? Enter Blu. Only then will you understand your purpose in this world."

Blu looked at the opened path and tapped his wingtips together.

"Do I really have to go into you to retrieve it?"

"Yes," said the Zhishi Tree.

Blu gulped. Who knew what was inside this mystic tree? Leoncio walked up to Blu and without looking at him, replied, "Think of it this way: It's better than going up its rear."

"How does that help?" questioned an annoyed Blu.

"Don't really know."

Blu sighed and unsheathed his sword.

"Well, here goes everything."

He slowly walked up to the Zhishi Tree and entered it.


	13. The Hero of Destiny Part V

Blu entered the Zhishi Tree. He stopped and looked around it from where he stood. He noticed that there were floors of the tree, like platform attached to some parts of the wooden walls. Vines along the walls provided one without wings to reach these levels. Blu grinned in relief.

"Thank Bob I have wings."

Blu opened his wings and flapped them. He jumped up, but he fell back down. He tried again, flapping his wings faster. It failed.

"Huh? Why can't I fly?"

A voice rang through the hollowed-out tree.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this, Blu." came the voice of the Zhishi Tree. "Flying is prohibited in my sacred grounds."

"Sacred? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"No."

"Oh… Well, now you know."

"Besides, who did all this? I mean you have ladders, torches, and walkways like someone lived here or something."

"Well, no. You're the first."

"Then how do you have all of these things?"

"Well… Um… Just go with it."

"Let me guess. You don't know."

"Well, I… I'll let you get back to your quest."

The Zhishi Tree stopped talking. There was a moment of silent before Blu shouted.

"Hey. Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Blu calmed down after a minute of hearing no one. He grumbled.

"Some tree of knowledge."

Blu walked and noticed there were three unlit torches on the wooden ground. He saw a lit torch a couple of inches next to him. This one was a golden metallic torch stand while the other three were wooden. Next to this torch was a snapping plant that looked like a flytrap plant, more precisely looked like the Venus Flytrap. It had a long, stiff stem that couldn't bend. It snapped fast viciously, but that was all it could do.

Blu wondered why there was such a monstrous plant like this. Probably it was the impeded plant of the family? Blu looked at the unlit torches and the lit torch again. Probably he was supposed to light all the torches, and this plant would somehow help. Blu unsheathed his sword and cut the plant. The top half of the plant fell backwards and changed into something else instantly. Inside of decaying with Mother Nature, it turned into a tough, dried-up stick, not a stem, faster than Tingle creeping you out. Blu picked up the long stick and held it over the flame of the lit torch. He went around the base of the tree and lit the three wooden torch stands. Somehow, a magical force prevented him from moving. In the corner of his left eye, he noticed a white light glowing from the center of the room.

He found the strength to move again and turned around to see what happened. A treasure chest appeared in the center of the room. He dropped the burning stick and quickly put it out after realized it could spread. He covered it with his metal shield so the oxygen could die down. It did, and the fire stopped. He put his shield back on his back and faced the treasure chest. Greedily, he walked over to it and opened it. He dug inside it and found a single key. Disappointed, he grabbed it and stood up straight.

"Du-du-DA-DUM!"

Blu looked around to see what caused the noise.

"What was that?"

It had turned quiet. He shrugged it off, assuming the Zhishi Tree was playing tricks on him. He put the key away behind his back, covered by his shield and pressed onward. Since he couldn't fly, he needed to use the ladder that connected the ground floor with the first circular walkway above him. He climbed up it.

When he reached the walkway, there was a large, wooden crate only a few inches along the walkway from him. He smiled, thinking it held something valuable. He trotted towards the crate and used his shield to crack it open by thrusting his metallic shield towards the crate. It formed a large crack. As Blu was about to do it again, something broke through the crate, attacking him. Luckily, he had his shield up. The creature bounced back and stood stiff for a while. It gave Blu time to unsheathe his sword and looked at what it was. It was a monstrous dong beetle that had no outer shield. The bug jumped throws Blu, but Blu stabbed it as he coward behind his shield. The bug died instantly and disintegrated into nothing. Blu put his sword and shield away.

"Hey, Zhishi Tree!"

"What is it, Blu?"

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"A termite."

"That ain't no damn termite!"

"So, you agree that it is."

"No, I didn't."

"You used a double negative," stated the Zhishi Tree.

Blu shook his head a little, agitated that the tree was right. He sighed.

"Just tell me why you have them?"

"Very well. They made their home here not too long ago. I needed someone to clear them out. They are destroying my growth. It is only a matter of time before they reach my heart."

"And that's why you told me the petrified leaf is inside."

"Well, it is. They have it."

"And why didn't you tell me this before I entered?"

"Would you have entered if I told you from the start?"

Blu scratched his head.

"Good point."

"So, now that you know the truth, you plan to abandon me and go home?"

"When you put it that way, it makes me feel like a jackass."

Blu sighed.

"I will continue and free you before they reach your heart."

"Thank you, Blu."

Blu continued to walk along the wooden-planked walkway. He only walked a foot when he noticed something on the wall of the tree next to him.

"What the hell? An iron door."

A door that could be opened stood in front of him. Two torches were lit next to it, positioned on opposite sides of the door, a little in front of it.

"Why would a tree need an iron door in it? To keep it's porno in it?"

The Zhishi Tree's voice came.

"No. That's where I keep my sap."

"Your s… Oh. So, um…"

"Just keep on walking Blu. There should be more vines along the wall."

Blu looked to the right and saw vines clang to a section the wooden wall a couple of feet away from him. He looked back at the door and smiled nervously.

"Yeah… Good idea. I'll just…um…adventure elsewhere."

Blu sped-walk to the vines and climbed on it. He scaled the vines and reached the third and final floor. As he grabbed the ledge of the wooden floor, he noticed a Venus Fly-Catcher reaching out for him, snapping its mouth furiously. He knew that it wouldn't be able to reach him, so he slowly stood onto the floor from the ledge. He looked at the Venus Flytrap and smiled. It failed to reach out. Blu stuck out his tongue, which infuriated the carnivorous plant monster. The plant necked out towards Blu, but it still failed to get him. It went all out and finally pulled its own stem apart. It died instantly. Blu shook his head.

"Silly monster."

He walked along the wooden platform, which could be called a boardwalk attached to the wall. He walked along it to see another door. He stood in front of it. Like the previous one, it was made of iron and seemed that it could open. The only problem was that it had no doorknob.

"How can I open it, Zhishi Tree?"

The voice of the tree came again.

"What do you want?"

"To open the door."

"Seriously?"

"It has no knob and it's sealed. Give me a break! I'm new to this."

"Okay. Pay attention. All you do is go up to it…and knock on it."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"But how can knocking help?"

"Just do it."

Blu sighed and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and waited. Magically, the door slid up like those electrical sliding doors. Blu was baffled by this.

"What?"

"Are you impressed?" smirked the Zhishi Tree.

"More like confused. This forest has no plumbing system, no light bulbs, no energy plants to produce power, yet you have a door that goes up with some form of electrical energy."

"Stop bitching about it and just go with it."

Blu sighed.

"Fine."

He walked through the door.

Inside the room was a trench that was about three feet deep. The drench was in the center of the room, taking over half of the huge room size. Blu heard noises coming from in the trench, which wasn't a good thing. He recognized the sounds being similar to the noises the dong beetle made. There were just more of them this time. Since he couldn't fly, he had to cross the trench. He looked around the above, safe ground he was on and saw something that looked like a giant button. He half-closed his eyes.

"Now, you got switches too?"

"Stop arguing, Blu," said the Zhishi Tree. "It will raise some sections of the trench so you can hop across and not get eaten by the monsters."

"Okay," replied Blu, not really sure what to say when he felt grateful.

Blu looked across the trench and saw two unlit wooden torches. He looked around the ground he was on and saw a golden, lit torch near the door he entered through. Another stiff monstrous plant was next to it. Blu unsheathed his sword and cut the beast. He picked up the long stick and lit the top of it with fire by putting the tip in the flame of the torch.

Blu quickly ran over to the large, trapezoidal button, near the edge of the ground he stood on and pressed it down by standing on it. Five platforms from the trench rose up. They rose up not linearly. The formation of them was like a crisscross sigma with the straight lines being more slanted. Blu started to run towards it and jumped on the first one, carrying the burning stick. The monsters tried to jump to get him, but they failed. Blu smiled.

"Ha, ha. Can't get me."

"Blu, you better hurry up. Time is ticking."

Blu finally caught the faint ticking sound.

"What does it mean?"

"When it stops, the platforms will lower."

Blu didn't speak and quickly jumped to the next nearest platform diagonal to him. When he reached the fifth platform, the timer had ended. The platforms started to go down slowly. It gave Blu the chance to jump across as the beetle jumped up towards him. They failed to reach him, and Blu landed on his belly safely on the other side. He panted heavily as he stood up. He looked over at the stick he held. It was going out.

"No, no, no."

He hurriedly ran over to one of the torches and was able to light it. He sighed in relief.

"That was close. It would have really sucked if I had to do it again."

Blu walked over a lit the torch along the same line as the other torch. He lit it. In the midpoint of the two torches, there was a blinding light, and a treasure chest appeared. Blu was about to blow it out when he thought of a better idea. He walked over to the ledge and threw the burning stick at a jumping beetle monster. It quickly caught on fire, touching the other beetles. A chain reaction occurred, killing all the beetles by fire. Blu was not afraid that the fire burned the Zhishi Tree. He figured out that the tree was too wet inside that the fire wouldn't be able to light the wood on fire. He was right.

Blu approached the treasure chest and opened it. He dug inside of it and found one item again. Why small things in were big treasure chest about the size of him he didn't know. He grabbed it and stood straight up again.

"Du-du-DA-DUM!"

Blu needed to know the source of that noise now.

"Hey Zhishi Tree. Is that noise coming from you?"

"It is not I. Why? Does it irritate you?"

That noise does have a nice ring about it and makes me feel better that after almost being killed by beetles, thought Blu.

"Well, not really. It kind of makes me feel better after almost getting through the possibility of getting eaten alive."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I... Just to make sure."

Blu looked ahead of him. A foot and a half behind the opened treasure chest was another iron door. This one had a noticeable nickel lock on it. Blu approached the door that had no knob. The keyhole stared him in the face. He figured the key he got before could open it and got it out. He inserted the key in the lock and turned it. The keyhole lock pad and the chains extending out of the pad disappeared. He knocked on the door, and it slid up.

Blu entered through the door, only to have it lock behind him. He was in a large, rectangular room with white fog running across the floor, lightly covering most of the floor. Blu tapped his wing tips together and looked around.

"Um, hello?"

He took a few steps forward but stopped. Something triggered in his mind. It was like his instincts or something. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a beast hanging from the ceiling a few inches away from him. He shuddered a bit when it opened its eyes. It saw Blu and detached itself from the ceiling. It roared at Blu, causing him to unsheathe his sword and shield and guard cowardly behind his shield.

"Crap," he said.

The creature before him was some type of three-and-a-half-foot long insect monster. It had four huge legs that looked like beetle's legs and a shelled body. Its insect-looking face was exposed. For the face, it had a glowing yellow eye with a red pupil in the center of its face and a carnivorous mouth with extended, sharp mandibles that stretched out a foot below the eye.

The monster noticed Blu and roared. It went after Blu. Blu smiled nervously and started running around the room. The beetle monster chased him.

"Great," he sighed as he ran. "This is it for me."

"Do not give up hope, Blu."

Blu recognized it to be the voice of the Zhishi Tree.

"Would you mind telling me why you have a monster inside of you?"

"I'll explain later. To defeat the monster, determine its weak spot."

"What weak spot?"

"All monsters have a weak spot."

Blu glanced back. Nothing really stood out more than the monster's eye.

"The eye?"

"Ding, ding. We have a winner."

"How do I get close enough to strike its eye?"

"Do I have to walk-through the steps? If the beetle gets close to you, it will open its crisscrossed mandibles. Remember that nifty boomerang you found? Throw it towards him, and it will stun him. Then slash at him with his sword."

"That's all. It's not so bad."

"Well, yeah. It's level one."

Blu paused his tongue for a moment.

"Shut up," he retorted.

Blu stopped running and faced the monstrous beetle. The beetle stood in range of him. It opened its mandibles. Just before he was about to clamp them towards Blu, which was about ten seconds before it did so, Blu got out his boomerang and threw it at the monster's eye. It stunned the beast as it made its way back to Blu. Blu caught it as he jogged up to the beast and repeated slashed it with his sword. The beast fell after four slashes with the Master Sword. It disintegrated into nothing but a heart container. Blu looked at the heart container.

"What is that?"

"A heart container," explained the Zhishi Tree. "It increases your life gauge."

Blu looked at the heart container curiously.

"Uh, do I just…eat it, or what?"

"No, that's cannibalism. It's that creature's heart."

Blu felt something coming up his throat, but he forced his breakfast to stay in his stomach.

"That's the heart of the beast?"

"Yeah. I mean, where else would a huge heart come from," and then he quickly added, "No Dr. Seuss references."

"Dr. Seuss?" wondered Blu.

"It's ah… Never mind. Just walk up to the heart and touch it."

Blu obeyed. He sheathed his sword and put the shield on his back and touched the heart with his right wing. The heart slowly faded away as he felt stronger. Blu dropped his wing with the heart vanished.

"Wow. It's like a protein shake, without the shake…and the protein."

A glowing blue ringed portal appeared a few inches in front of him. The portal had a leaf next to it. The leaf was made out of some hard rock, but it shined like a diamond. Blu picked it up and smiled.

"So, this must be Yazakutona's Petrified Leaf."

He tucked it away on his back, covered by his shield.

"Enter the portal," said the Zhishi Tree. "It will teleport you outside of me."

Blu walked into the portal. His body felt weird as he slowly disappeared and reappeared outside of the Zhishi Tree. He stood in front of the tree now. Blu looked up to the tree. The Zhishi Tree smiled.

"Well done, Blu. You defeated the monster and retrieved the symbol of our peace. Now, you were wondering why a monster lied dormant inside of me."

"You told me. The monsters, or 'termites', made a home inside you, causing your almost fatal death."

"But I didn't tell you why. I have lived for five hundred years. You think by two hundred years, termites would make their home in me."

"True," agreed Blu. "Then why now?"

"I was cursed by a shadowy beast from one of the lands."

Blu was a little disturbed by the news. Cursed by a shadowy beast? It could be the same beast after Princess Jewel. He began to worry.

"Can you give me a hint? That person might be a threat to Jewel."

"Alas, I do not know. However, you might be able to get some more clues where you least expect it."

Blu thought about it. If he least expected something to be, technically, he would be at a lost because he wouldn't know where he least expected something. Blu opened his beak.

"I'm at a lost."

"Your home. Bob Province."

* * *

><p>AN: If you read "Come Back", and you haven't read 'Moonless Night', which is chapter 6 of the Rio Series, you should read it.


	14. The Hero of Destiny Part VI

Blu had flown back to Bob Province. His hometown, Moose Village, was in sight. He smiled at the scenery of the forest and the clearing next to the village. He quickly saw his house, which was the first tree den of the village.

"If I'm going through with all this for the sake of Princess Jewel, might as well bring it"

He landed in his den. Not much had changed, which it shouldn't. No one was allowed in his den without him being there. Once time, he had caught Pedro fidgeting with his stuff in the den. That was the first and last time anyone went in Blu's den. That night ended with Pedro almost getting a concussion, and Blu doing double picking duty

Blu walked over to his Barbie-shaped bed and looked underneath it. The blue whip, like an Indiana Jones's whip, was still there. The reasons why Blu carried a whip were still unknown. Rafael knew he won it in night club outside of the village. He just couldn't understand why Blu still held on to it. Blu grabbed it and placed it through a woven slot on his brown belt wrapped around his green tunic.

"This might come in handy now…and later."

He snickered at the last phrase he uttered. Hopefully his reward would be much more than what he was receiving. He stood up from the floor and took off. Now, he needed to go talk to Mayor Rafael to see if he was planning something against Princess Jewel. He knew Rafael was innocent of that, but Princess Jewel instructed him to check all the provinces. He flew about a short distance and reached Rafael's den.

"Mayor, Mayor!"

Raphael turned around to see Blu welcome himself into his den. Blu landed in front of Raphael. He gave Blu a stern face.

"What?" Blu asked innocently.

"Haven't you heard of home invasion?"

"Uh, home invasion?"

"Where you barge into others' homes without their consent," answered Rafael sarcastically.

"But," Blu said, looking behind him from where he entered and turned back at Rafael, "I'm always welcomed. You said so yourself."

"You're missing the point, Blu. What if I'm doing something I don't and you don't want to see?"

"Like what?"

"Well, like… Why am I answering this! Blu, it is just plain wrong and creepy. What if I just barged into my house?"

"Well, I won't know until you visit. It's been two years, and you haven't once visited. When I come back, you should visit."

"True… Anyways, why are you here?"

"Yes…well, Princess Jewel is wondering if anyone here is planning an attack on Rio Castle."

Rafael blinked twice at what Blu had said.

"And you are accusing me, your mayor, of plotting to take over Rio Castle?"

Blu tapped his wings nervously and smiled.

"I'm… I'm just the soldier sent from Princess Jewel to see who is planning to overthrow her."

"Ahh… So, you're just the messenger boy."

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm a soldier. I just finished killing a bug monster thing in the Yazakutona Province, in the forest where the Birdinites live in."

Rafael's eyes widened.

"You entered the Waning Forest?"

"Is that what it's called? Yeah. I met the Birdinites and the Zhishi Tree."

"The legendary guardian who guards life? How was he?"

"The tree's more like an asshole than a sacred figure. So…you're not planning to attack?"

"Of course not. In fact, I was going to deliver something to Princess Zelda as a token of our alliance to her. I was going to make you deliver it."

"What is it?"

"Well, it was our wooden shield."

"You mean the shield that is round, looks like crap, catches on fire easily, and gives you splinters when you hold it? Boy, Rafael. You know how to impress a lady."

"I don't need your opinion, Blu."

"So, where is it?"

Rafael just needed to say one word to describe what happened.

"Pedro."

Blu sighed.

"Of course. Shesh, Pedro needs to be trained not to break things."

"Mayor! Mayor!"

The two birds looked towards the entrance to see a yellow canary flying wearing a green cloth cap their way. The canary landed inside of the den, next to Blu. Rafael widened his eyes.

"Relax Nico."

Rafael then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Pedro? He's always with you."

"Like butt buddies," snickered Blu.

Nico, without facing him, slapped Blu hard enough on Blu's stomach to make him fall to his knees. He looked at the mayor to explain the situation.

"Well, he was until this monster from the ground caught him."

He started to reenact the parts of Pedro, him, and the monster while still being grounded.

"We were flying through the clearing. We were flying and flying and flying. Then, this hand shoots up from the ground. The hand looked all gooey and ghostly. It then grabbed Pedro. Pedro was all like 'Ahhhh!' and I was all like 'Ahhhh!'. The monster hand dragged Pedro through the ground. I came here as fast as I could."

Rafael strictly narrowed his eyes.

"It seems to me you were flying over the Verboten Temple."

"I… It was Pedro's idea."

"Who thinks an idea from an idiot is a good idea?"

"Another idiot," answered Blu, who had just barely got to his feet.

Nico faced Blu.

"Not helping here."

Rafael groaned. He faced Blu.

"I know you're on your own quest, but I need you to do me the favor of getting Pedro."

"But I'm just the messenger boy."

"Don't try to weasel your way out. C'mon, Blu. I need you. Besides, you might get more brownie points towards Princess Jewel."

In the last sentence, Rafael used his coaxing voice, which was more high-pitched than his regular voice. Blu grunted.

"Fine."

"Oh, and take Nico. He knows where it is."

Nico shuddered a bit.

"Me? But you know where it is, too."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the idiot who flew over it."

Nico groaned, "Fine. C'mon, Blu."

Nico flew out of the tree den and went towards the temple, which was in another clearing of the Bob Province. Blu was about to take off when Rafael's voice stopped him.

"Be careful, old friend."

"I will."

Blu took off and followed Nico's flight trail. The two birds flew away from the village, deeper into the forest. The part of the forest where the temple rested was supposed to be forbidden grounds. Supposedly, a demon haunted the area. Nico and Blu found sight of the Aztec-looking temple. It was a step pyramid built many centuries ago. Near the top of the stone pyramid was a small opening that had a holy brick blocking it. Blu and Nico landed in front of the holy brick.

"Are you sure Pedro is here?" asked Blu, kind of nervous.

"Well, the hand that grabbed him was ghostly. Rafael mentioned that this temple holds many demons, so probably they took Pedro in the temple."

Nico looked at the holy brick and sighed.

"But what's the point? The entrance is blocked."

"Yeah. He's probably dead too. I mean if I was a hungry demon and I caught Pedro-"

"Blu, shut up. It isn't helping."

Blu looked from the sealed brick to Nico. The sight of gloomy Nico toyed with Blu's mind. He faced the sealed brick again and noticed that it had a symbol. It was the same symbol he saw on the pedestal of the Master Sword when he drew it out a couple of weeks ago. Something in his mind convinced him to do the right thing and check the temple positively for Pedro.

"Nico, take a few steps to the side."

Nico looked up at Blu and was surprised by the change of attitude. He obeyed. Blu pulled out his sword and attacked the holy brick with his blade. The sword cut through the block, and the block shattered into pieces. Now, there was a way in the temple. Nico smiled.

"Al-right, Blu!"

"Now, we can go inside and find Pedro."

Nico stood stiff.

"Uh…we?"

"Yes, we."

"No offense, Blu, but I'm not going in."

"He's your friend."

"But I'm not a soldier."

"And I'm a messenger boy."

"With a sword? C'mon, Blu. You're a warrior. You're supposed to help a brother out."

"Now, if I only had one."

Nico half-closed his eyes.

"That's low, Blu."

Nico's eyes widened back to normal again and then turned into puppy eyes.

"Please, Blu."

Blu groaned.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"No chivalry? Selfish."

"Chivalry is only towards females, which you are not."

Nico sighed.

"Alright. After all, you are risking your life and might die."

"Thanks for being so positive about me," snorted Blu.

Blu faced the entrance to the temple.

"Here I go."

Nico watched as the brave warrior in the green tunic and elf hat entered the temple. He then flew off to tell what had happened and hoped Blu and Pedro would return safely.


	15. The Hero of Destiny Part VII

Courage was something that Blu had slowly come to accept on this quest. Though his intentions were to have one night with Princess Jewel, he knew he was doing the right thing. He didn't enjoy Pedro's company so much. Who would want to hang around the village idiot? Of course he would say hello, but he made his social life with Pedro minimal.

Blu had entered the temple. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The only light provided was a torch that was on the wall in a torch mount. The torch mount was next to the entrance of the temple, reachable. Blu noticed the path spiraled down along the wall. The light provided by the torch showed the first steps of the pathway spiraling down. He didn't really know where it ended, because it was dark far down below. He just knew the spiraling staircase was attached to what was the rounded wall. Blu thought about how he should approach the descent. He smiled.

"Easy," he said to himself. "I'll just take the torch and fly down."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Blu jumped nervously and frantically looked to his right and left. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows and set his feet firm on the stone platform Blu was on from the wooden staircase. Blu remembered him as the human dwarf he met at the entrance of the Waning Forest. Blu's fast and scared panting became slow and relaxed.

"Oh, it's you. Tulio, correct?"

The human in the brown monk hooded-robes took a few steps towards Blu. He smiled.

"It's nice to see you again. You've done well in the Yakazutona Province."

"How the hell do you guys memorize all the places which such difficult names? I'm kind of starting to like the name Bob, because it's easier to memorize."

Tulio smiled and started walking towards the torch.

"You have a lot to learn, Blu."

Tulio raised his right hand towards the torch. He couldn't reach it, but his hand remained lifted. Soon, the tips of his fingers started to glow blue. Soon, blue outlined the torch. The torch magically flew out of the mount and landed in Tulio's grasp. He lowered his hand, grabbing the torch, a little and faced Blu.

"C'mon, Blu."

Blu looked at him and at the edge of the platform and back at him.

"Well, I was thinking of just flying down instead of walking down the stairs. I hate long staircases."

"But how will you fight and hold the torch in midair if a demon attacks you? Are you that skilled?"

Blu sighed.

"Make me gloomy and stupid. Alright, Tulio. I guess you're right."

Tulio smiled.

"My self-conscious is cleared of all feelings you have. Gloomy and stupid does not define you. Now, come."

Tulio turned around and started to walk down the staircase. Blu quickly realized Tulio had the only source of light and followed him. Tulio smiled, concentrating on the descending path before him.

"So, Blu, tell me what you think. Why are you here?"

"Well…let's keep it guy-to-guy. It was to have fun with Princess Jewel."

"Oh, so your actions are all for her?"

Blu kept his beak shut for a moment.

"Not all," he answered, remembering why he had entered the temple the first place.

"Your mission is to see what province plans to attack. That's all. What does this have to do with your mission?"

"I guess you're right… Hey. How do you know what my quest is?"

Tulio smiled.

"Blu, have you ever wondered what I was and how I knew you?"

"Not really. A guy, who appears out of nowhere, wears something like priest clothing and smiles a lot is what I call a pedophile."

"So immature."

Tulio breathed heavily as he continued to walk down the staircase.

"There was a great war between the lands far before there were the provinces and Rio Castle," Tulio continued. "Kings from all corners sought for the ultimate power laid in the center of the land. Creatures of all sorts raided villages, raped, and murdered by the dozens. They all sought the ultimate power that was a gift from the gods that created the world. The three creators of this world had sacrificed their lives in order to create the world. They housed the last of their powers in what is known as the Triseed. Gods and goddesses were created to protect this ultimate power in a guarded place called the Slumber Realm. Their names were the names of the provinces you know of today. Each spiritual power created his or her own army. After seven years of bloodshed, they managed to stop the battles by killing the kings of those armies and hiding the secret of the Slumber Realm."

"So, there is a thing called the Triseed that is the ultimate power of the world that caused a seven-year war that even spiritual beings couldn't control?"

Tulio nodded.

"So are you a little tipsy or just crazy?"

"Blu, it is important you know. The Triseed is no myth. Tell me. When you were at Rio Castle, did you not see statues and symbols of it?"

Blu thought about it. Tulio was right. Above Princess Jewel's throne chair was a statue of three seeds.

"Then probably you aren't, but how does this all relate to who you are? History doesn't really tell me what you are."

"But it does. The gods and goddesses made warriors to drive the evil creatures to near extinction. These warriors were our ancestors. Each spiritual figure made their kind. My kind served as silent warriors for the serpent guardian Tennessionela. Tennessionela created us to serve the goddess Phasolina, the Sacred Goddess."

"Phasolina? You mean the name of the province where Rio Castle is?"

Tulio nodded.

"So, this serpent guardian was trying to please the goddess. Did he want to pound her?"

Tulio sighed.

"Why do you have to refer to sex every so often?"

Blu shrugged.

"It helps me to be entertained."

"Anyways," said Tulio, "my people come from him. We still serve the royal highness, though few in numbers. We are the Sneakiahs. We have been serving the Royal Family for a few centuries now. Now, onto you."

"Me? What is it about me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"That sword you carry; the Master Sword."

Blu glanced back at the hilt of the Master Sword. He then looked forward.

"What about it?"

"It is a legendary blade that long ago your ancestor used to defeat Ganondorf."

"My ancestor…? Link?"

Tulio nodded.

"Link wielded the same blade you carry now. His ancestor before him also used it, but he forged the blade to defeat a dark ruler that was sealed away by the gods and goddesses. There is no doubt about it Blu. You were destined to wield that blade."

"So my ancestor before my ancestor made this sword?"

"The blade is made by the three flames left behind by the three goddesses that created the world. Blu, does this clear up on who you really are?"

Blu thought about it for a bit before he answered.

"No. You're just laying down the history for me. This doesn't tell me who I'm really am. It kind of does, but I feel something's missing."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and touched solid ground.

"We are here."

He gave Blu the torch. Blu confusedly accepted it.

"This temple was built by Bob and his people from long ago. It housed one of the demons from ancient times. He is weaker than before the seal, but he is still a ferocious beast."

Blu shivered a bit.

"Thanks for the warning, I guess."

"In order to defeat him, you must find the ancient weapon within this temple. It is the only way. Here is a dungeon map."

Tulio got out a rolled-up map out of his large robe sleeve. He handed it to Blu. Blu accepted it and unrolled it to see the dungeon lay out. He saw all the rooms of this hard-to-read map, but he noticed something blue. He looked at it and saw that it was his face on the map.

"What the heck? I'm on the map."

Tulio nodded.

"This is a map of mysteries. The wielder of the map will see himself on the map."

Blu smiled.

"It's creepy, but seems useful."

As an experiment, he walked passed Tulio as he still held the torch and map. He noticed his face on the map move as he did. He stopped after a few feet of walking and smiled.

"This is awesome. Plus, it tells me the treasures in this dungeon. I'll find the ancient weapon in no time."

He turned around to face Tulio.

"Thanks Tu…"

He noticed Tulio had disappeared. Blu quenched a bit. Could have it all been an illusion, or was it real? It could have all been a trap as well. Blu was thinking of heading back before he remembered why he was here in the first place. He sighed and decided to see it through and save the village idiot.

Blu looked at his map and noticed he was facing north. The room he was in was quite small, but the walls ahead of him and to the sides had doors. There was a small key symbol on the west door and a big key symbol on the north door. The east door was keyless on the map. Blu walked over to the wall on his right and saw the door. He saw it was more of an opened doorway instead of having the doors. He walked into the room that was connected by this doorway, only to have bars block the path he went through. He jumped lightly and glanced back at the barred pathway.

"Mah, ha ha ha," came a low voice.

Blu's feet shook at the evil laughter.

"Um, who is here? Show yourself…you coward!"

The room magically lit up by torch. The room was actually as small as an American bedroom. He looked around and saw a pile of old bones in the center of the room. It was silent for a moment until the voice echoed throughout the room.

"So, a fool has entered the temple?"

The skull's eye sockets began to glow red. Blu panicked a little. The decaying bird corpse, a Cuban Red Macaw, formed from the bones and had its right side slightly towards Blu. It faced Blu slowly and screeched. Blu tried to move, but he found that he couldn't.

Dammit, he thought. I can't move.

The macaw slowly advanced towards him. After a couple of seconds, Blu found strength to move. He quickly unsheathed his sword and shield, only to hear the deafening screech again. His defenses were down as the animated corpse walked towards him.

This sucks!

The corpse was closing in on him. He found strength to move, but it was too late. The corpse had grabbed him and started biting on his neck. Blu tried his best to wriggle free and succeed. Before the corpse screeched again, he slashed repeatedly at it with his sword. However, the creature screeched again, causing Blu to become momentarily paralyze. It then hopped on him and started chopping on his head. Blu freed himself again, but he was near death.

He quickly ran away from the corpse and started to think. He remembered that he had the whip. He got it out and looked at the walking corpse. The corpse was about to scream again when Blu used the whip Indian Jones style. The whip circled around the beak of the corpse, shutting it tight. Blu knew he only had little time as the corpse with dull feathers tried to break free. He ran up to the corpse as he held the whip and rammed it down. He was on it, looking down at its face. He loosened his grip on the handle of the whip. The demon tried to get the whip off its beak. It succeed so, but during the meantime, Blu had lifted his sword up, pointed the blade at the demon's head. With both wings wrapped around the grip of the sword, he stabbed the head repeatedly, He had killed it instantly the first time, but it was good to check. He stabbed it several times repeatedly, like if he hated it. Well, he did, but he stabbed it as if he was mad.

The decaying corpse was slowly fading away. Blu got to his feet. The corpse faded away, leaving behind tiny recovery hearts. Blu smiled and ate the Valentine's Day shaped red hearts like those nasty stale candy hearts that had those tiny words printed on them. He smacked his beak together to try to get rid of that nasty, but minty taste.

Something glowed in the room. He turned around to see a treasure chest forming by the light. The light soon faded. Blu walked over to the treasure chest and opened it. He looked inside and found a small key. It looked like the one that was on the map where the western door of the first room. The bars slid up into the ceiling, making the doorway Blu had just walked through passable again. Blu sighed.

"Once again, it better be worth it. I deserve two rounds with her so-called Highness."

With his weapons put away and they key in his wing, he started to walk back to the first room to open the locked western door.

* * *

><p>"Blu, stop it with your story."<p>

Blu looked up from the listening kids to the annoyed Jewel with a confused face.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're going to give the kids nightmare."

"But Mi Amor, it's Zelda."

"Yeah, right. Isn't Zelda supposed to be a kids' game?"

"I think."

"So why are there dead walking bodies in it and dark, spooky temples?"

Blu thought about it.

"Not real sure. Probably, it's okay in Japan."

"But the story is getting better when it talks about Halloween stuff," commented Leoncio.

"Only you would say that," said Jalin dully.

Leoncio faced his brother and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever. You are just scared. Trying to act all tough when you aren't."

"How did you get all that by me just saying what I said?"

Leoncio stood silent for a moment before realizing Jalin was right.

"…Just…uh…be quiet. I want to finish hearing the rest of the story."

Jalin was about to say something, but he also wanted to finish hearing Blu's story.

"Can you continue, Papa?" asked Jalin.

"All-"

"Blu," said Jewel, "it's late. The kids need to go to sleep."

Blu looked outside of the den's entrance and saw Jewel was right. The stars had been out for over an hour. Blu faced the kids.

"I'll continue later. It's time for you to go to sleep."

"Aww…" said Jalin and Leoncio said simultaneously.

They marched off to their sleeping spot in the den. Jewel was already in the nest with Aurora, getting ready to sleep. Blu smiled towards his mate and started to walk when Elena tapped his wing. He looked down to see his frightened daughter.

"Papa, I'm scared. What if the zombie comes here and chops on my head?"

Blu sensed Jewel's angry stare, so he didn't dare to look at her. He focused on Elena.

"Well, you can see with us."

Elena smiled and grabbed her Papa's wing. They walked towards the nest. Jewel looked at her daughter and then looked up at Blu. He nervously smiled. Jewel sighed in annoyance. She smiled at Elena.

"You can sleep with me in the nest Elena."

Elena smiled and walked into the nest to join her mother and baby sister. She rested next to Jewel and closed her eyes blissfully. Blu looked at her and smiled contently. He perched into his sleeping stance and was about to close his eyes when he felt two taps on his tail feather. He looked behind him and saw his two sons.

"Papa," said Jalin. "If the zombie is real, then it will come get us."

"And we don't have any swords to kill it," added Leoncio.

"So can we sleep with you and Mama," finished Jalin.

Blu nodded.

"Okay, you can sleep by me."

The chicks smiled and snuggled next to their father. Blu felt coldness not from the air, but from his mate. He slowly turned around to face the irritated Jewel.

"A kid's game," she stated sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me what Shigeru Miyamoto puts in his games. He's a good guy. If he wants to put zombies, he'll put zombies."

"To scare kids?"

"No…it's just…a story."

Jewel huffed.

"It might be too much for the kids. Well, it's late. Goodnight Blu."

"Goodnight, Jewel."

Jewel closed her eyes and went to sleep. Blu looked around and noticed that his story had brought his family closer together for the night. Ironic how fear would influence a family. He smiled and closed his eyes to went to sleep.


	16. The Hero of Destiny Part VIII

Today was bath day. To some, it was pleasant, however, one bird made it difficult for Blu and Jewel. Elena and Jalin watched as Blu tried to pulled Leoncio off the rock and get him into the shallow creek. Leoncio had his wings wrapped around rock.

"Leoncio, you're going to take a bath," Blu ordered as he tried to pull Leoncio off the rock.

"No way! It's too cold!"

Summer time had landed in Rio.

"That's his excuse?" wondered Jalin.

"It's nice, Mejo," said Jewel, who was already bathing Aurora for her first time.

"I won't go in."

Blu continued to pull, but Leoncio had a firm grip around the rock. He finally gave up and decided to use his brain instead of his brawn.

"Well, I was planning to continue the story as you three took your bath, but I guess you or your siblings don't want to hear it."

Leoncio looked at his father.

"The…story?"

"The one I stopped telling yesterday. I figured out how to continue it."

"Leoncio, get off the rock and get it!" yelled Jalin, wanting to hear the story.

Leoncio looked at his options: get in the water and hear the story or don't get in the water and don't hear the story. He did want to listen to what dangers the hero would face after he killed that dead bad guy. He loosened his grip and flew over the water. He landed next to Jalin and Elena. Blu smiled.

Bribing always works with dumb kids.

Blu walked over to the chicks. Leoncio faced his father.

"Can we hear the story now? I got into the water."

Blu smiled.

"Well, I see no harm in it. Let's see… Ah. Our hero had just opened the door to the west in the dungeon with the small key. He was now walking along a narrow hallway, ready for anything…"

* * *

><p>Link Blu walked down the spooky corridor. The only source of light was the torch he had to light again. During the fight with the zombie, he had dropped it. Only now, he released he could've used it to burn it with the torch. He soon entered a room at the end of the hallway. It was a large circular room cut into hallway by a maze. He couldn't fly over it because the maze's walls touched the ceiling. He grunted.<p>

"A maze? Well, it's better than…I don't know…pushing large stone cubes."

He walked to the entrance of the maze. A wall hung almost all the way down from the ceiling. A small triangle of stacked stone cubes covered what was behind the bottom portion of the entrance. Blu walked over to it and felt a light breeze coming from the other sides of the stones.

"Bob dammit!"

The pyramid had five layers, excluding the ground layer. Starting with six stones at the bottom, the number of stones decreased by one as the layers went up. Blu flew to the top layer and started to push the cube. Despite the stone's size, it moved slowly. He pushed it off the stone pyramid, but the laws of physics didn't apply. It fell straight down and landed on the layer with three stones. Half of it was in the air and half of it was on one of the outer stones of that layer. Blu stared at it.

"What? No Newton's Laws in this world? Sheesh. All that year of reading books of physics only to find out it doesn't apply here."

Blu walked down to the second layer from the top and landed on the half cube on the other side of where the top layer cube had dropped. He couldn't really push on it, so he pulled. He pulled it once before he got to the end of the layer. He hopped over it and pushed on the other side of the stone cube. It fell vertically down, ignoring the Netwon's Laws of Physics. Blu grunted.

"This is going to take a while."

After twenty minutes of pushing and pulling stones, he made it to the fifth layer from the top. The top of this layer was stone free. There was one addition stone at the end of the fifth layer, not obeying gravity and force. He started pushing and pulling stones. In the center of the fifth layer was an opening to the maze. Not wanting to push more stones, Blu managed to crawl through the entrance. He dropped down to the floor and landed on his feet.

"That took forever."

He looked around and noticed the area had lit torches to provide light. He smiled and started to walk down the hallway when something caught his attention. Near the entrance he went through was a flower. This flower plant had an unlit bomb on it.

"A bomb flower?" guessed Blu. "How is that possible? Is there such thing as a bomb seed? No, but there is such thing as a bomb flower. This is a trippy world. I wonder what I can use it for."

He looked at the entrance and noticed the stone cubes. He smiled and picked up the bomb. As soon as he picked it up, it magically lit itself. Hurriedly, Blu threw the bomb towards the entrance. It bounced over to the stones and rested against a stone. It blew up, destroying the unmoved stones and creating a walkable entrance. Blu found it amazing and weird that the explosion only blew up some of the stones, not making a hole in the ground or damaging the surrounding walls. He figured not to think too much about it and walked down into the maze.

He continued to walk down the maze. He walked down it and reached his first split in the road. It was either left or right. Both paths looked promising. He looked right and left again and sighed.

"Don't be discouraged."

Blu jumped at the friendly voice. A spirit emerged before him. The spirit was that as a blue macaw dressed in golden warrior plates on his joints and chest and wore a red tunic. He did not wear an elf hat, but he wore a medium helmet that didn't cover his face.

"Ah, so you must be the new warrior."

Blu looked at the warrior. He had proud brown eyes and blue feathers. All in all, he looked like a Spix's Macaw, but something was different. He had yellow feathers around his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luis, guardian of this temple."

"But you're dead. How can you be a guardian if you've kicked the bucket? Aren't guardians…you know…alive?"

"I am a warrior from long ago. The god Bob instructed me to guard the temple."

"Well, you got screwed over, but I admit it is admirable to stay by your post until death."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Anyways, I see the proud markings of a hero, young warrior. I have appeared to offer you some advice. You have that whip handed down by your grandfather. Throw the whip, and it will lay a path before you. Trust my words."

Blu nodded.

"Okay, but one question. Are you a creep? How do you know my grandfather gave me the whip?"

"I have my ways."

"You were spying on me like a creep, weren't you?"

"Says the perverted creep," finished Luis.

"Touché."

"Besides, he told me about you. I've met him. He's a nice guy. Blu, let our paths meet again, more later than sooner."

Luis vanished. Blu got out his whip and threw it on the ground a few inches in front of him. It formed a shape like a digital five with off-scaled lengths. The five was to the left of the grip. Blu memorized the shape and collected the whip. He took the left side of the hallway and continued with the maze. He walked and walked and walked, forming the shape he saw with the whip. He neared the end of the maze when he saw a figure standing several feet in front of him. He couldn't really distinguish the figure. Something in his mind soon told him to jump to the right. He did, completely missing the zooming arrow.

"Damn. That was close."

Blu got out his shield and hid behind it. He started to run towards the figure shooting the arrows. He either dodged the incoming arrows by jumping to the side or using his shield. He got closer and closer, using his shield more as a defensive maneuver. He approached the archer and jumped up towards the archer, casting his sword down. The clothed archer jumped to the side and smacked Blu with the bow. Blu slightly flinched, but he managed to quickly slice at the demon's head. The figure was beheaded, and the head rolled along the floor as the body dropped. The cloth around the head unraveled. The head soon stopped and made Blu stand speechless. The head belonged to him. Every feature from his amber eyes to his blue feathers was of Blu. The head and body disappeared, leaving the bow behind. The bow itself was a normal wooden longbow made for a bird. The quiver was even next to the bow, loaded with arrows. Blu put away his sword and shield and tucked the quiver and the bow underneath the shield. It still confused him why big weapons can all be tucked underneath his shield, including his sword, and still found himself able to move freely without dropping anything. It was literally a medieval army on his back. A treasure appeared in a flash of light next to him and he opened it. A weird shape was inside it. He was expecting a key, but it didn't look like one. He knew it was, but it was still a bit confusing. Blu turned around and retraced his steps to get out of the maze.

He walked out of the maze, through the blasted entrance, down into the hallway, and through the western door of the first room. Once he got back into the first room, he walked to the big door. It had a strange lock to it, almost like a missing piece. Blu got out the strange key he found and figured out how he was going to fit it through the door.

"If I turn it this way…no…how about…nope…this should…not work. Man, when where locks puzzles?"

After rotating the strange key, he found how to fit it and inserted it in the keyhole of the door. The door recognized the key and unlocked itself.

"Doors unlocking themselves," commented Blu. "How nice. Yet, we can't build an elevators or mechanical transportations other than those monkeys."

Blu walked into the room, and the door closed behind him. The room Blu was circular and had walls made of brownish stone. In the shadowy center of the room was a pile of bones; bones to which they belonged to some type of ancient giant. Blu approached the head of the bones, to find the fat idiot of the village hiding in the skull.

"Pedro," said Blu.

The fat Red-crested Cardinal looked up at Blu, who was standing in front of him.

"Blu!" he said in happiness.

"So, hero, you have come."

Both birds cringed at the voice. A figure appeared above them. The tall and skinny ghostly monkey had the ghostly tail, long, skeletal arms that had claws, and red eyes. A crystal floated in where his heart used to be. He looked down at Blu.

"You look just like your ancestor. He was lucky. He defeated me when I was alive. My bones lay before you. I will have my vengeance and the pleasure of killing his descendants."

The ghost zoomed down to the skeleton that appeared to be some type of giant monkey. The bones soon began to tremble. Blu and Pedro quickly ran out of the skull and a few feet away from the massive marmoset. The head though had curved devil horns. The giant skeleton stood up, towering over the two birds. The same crystal was in the rib cage of the skeleton, completely opened.

"Now, birdy, feel my wrath."

The skeleton took a step down on Blu and Pedro. Both birds ran to the side. Pedro panicked.

"What do we do now?" yelled Pedro.

"Relax, we just…," something was whiffed up by his nose. "Pedro, did you just-"

"I get gassy when I'm nervous! Blu, do something!"

A hand came down to squat them. Blu and Pedro jumped out of the way. As the marmoset lifted his hand, Blu noticed he had a clear shot of the crystal. He got out his bow and shot an arrow at it. The crystal fractured a bit. The skeleton fell down in pain. Blu hurriedly went towards the skeleton and sliced the crystal in half. The bones came apart as the crystal imploded. A heart container fell to the floor in front of Blu. He absorbed it, adding to his life gauge. The door Blu had entered through opened. Pedro approached him.

"Wow, that…wasn't very climatic."

"I guess not all battles are."

"Well, thanks Blu. If you hadn't come, I would've been a goner."

Blu smiled.

"For a village idiot, you're quite alright."

Pedro half-closed his eyes.

"Let's just go before I beat you down."

Blu chuckled, but he soon noticed that Pedro wasn't. He had that serious face. Blu stopped his awkward laugh. He shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I can go for some fruit. All I've been doing is basically absorbing these hearts."

As they walked out, Pedro processed what Blu had said. What did he mean by all he had eaten were hearts?


	17. The Hero of Destiny Part IX

Blu had flown out of the Bob Province and was headed towards the eastward province of Elezanicyta. Blu had been thanked by the crying Nico. Blu knew that Nico and Pedro weren't intimate with each other, but it did seem this way as Nico cried in happiness and clanged to Pedro. It seemed like bro love, but it was a little creepier. Rafael patted Blu on the back and gave him the wooden shield he meant to give Blu before he was led to the temple to find Pedro. He thanked his friend for the improved wooden shield and headed off towards another province to seek peace.

He flew and flew and flew. He crossed over the green fields of the land that slowly turned into a dessert. The sun was high, and a low heat wave was reflected off objects. Blu started to sweat soon and finally grounded himself. The sun had drained his energy to fly. Fortunate for him, he landed in front of a cave. He entered it.

As soon as he entered the cave, he noticed writings on the walls. The cave had a few holes to welcome sunlight in. He walked up to the cave writings and examined them. The cave writings told of something, but Blu couldn't decipher it. He put his wingtip on the wall and ran his wingtip across each word.

"Uh…mmm… I think that's the word cats."

"A living bird? I haven't seen one in here for ages."

Once again, Blu flinched in fright. He turned to his left to see a bird, but it wasn't a bird. He clearly saw it as a machine of some sort. The bird machine looked like him with glossy eyes. Blu stared at it.

"Um, are you copying me for my looks? Well, there's only one sexy hero here."

"I don't even know you. I've been like this for a hundred of years."

"Did you say one hundred years?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Not necessary. Um… So, what are you?"

"Me? My people are ancient creations of the god Elezanicyta. He had an interest in electricity and built us as we stand now."

"If you guys are walking electrical parts, then you never die, right?"

"What is considered death to us is when we rust. My great grandfather rusted a few months ago."

"Oh."

Blu turned his attention towards the writings on the wall.

"So, do you know what this is saying? Is it a foreign language telling a great secret about this place or history about it?"

"No," the robot replied, looking at the message. "It says, 'Make sure you have a hard helmet before entering the mine'."

Blu looked at the animatronic robot.

"That's dumb… Wait. This is a mine?"

"Yes. Follow me…uh…"

"Blu."

"Oh. That's easy for me to process. I'm B-J69."

Blu didn't want to burst out laughing, but a grin did form across his face.

"Nice to meet you, B…*snickers*…J…*snickers*…69."

"Follow me, Blu."

B-J69 led Blu deeper into the mine. They walked down the tunnel lighted by the sunlight seeping through the ceiling's holes and fiery torches that lit spots up that sunlight couldn't reach. Blu looked around, marveling at the cave.

"So, B-J69," he said and then paused to control his laughter. "What are you digging up here? Gold?"

"No. Something so ductile is not worth it."

"Not worth it? Gold is very valuable."

"Something shiny is not always the most valuable thing. My people, the Ancienbots, are digging for metals that will be useful for Princess Jewel and ourselves."

"Useful metals? Like what?"

"Iron, which can be used for shields or to make steel, diamonds as cutting tools, and crystals that can be used to upgrade weapons and tools. Our Princess is afraid that one of the provinces will attack Rio Castle."

"So, you are not?"

"Of course not. We have been with the Royal Birds for centuries. We helped each other during the war and have a day where we gather once a year to have some fun."

"Oh, okay. Um... Have you or anyone hooked up with Princess Jewel?"

"As to what?"

"You know…"

Blu made a circle with his left wing and put his right wing's wingtip through it repeatedly. B-J69 kept a straight face.

"I nor the others here have defied her Majesty."

Blu dropped his wings.

"Okay, I was just curious."

B-J69 stopped two minutes after the conversation. Blu also stopped and saw a mine cart. It wasn't a rusty bit of cart too. This cart was made of bronze and had a thin layer of coating on it so it would shine brightly. Blue, red, and green crystals were infused around the corners. The cart had no wheels. The track itself was a single red rail. The cart probably stayed levitated by repelling magnetism. B-J69 got in the mine cart and waited for Blu.

"What's the hold up, Blu?"

"You have levitating mine carts? I thought we were still in the era of swords and shields."

"We still are."

"But then how can you guys build something like this. This is by far advanced. I'm lucky if I get a hand-cracked elevator. Can you build firearms, where it's like an arrow but shoots almost effortlessly?"

"Our technological advances are peaceful."

"Oh, so you're sissy robots."

"You know you're on the tracks. I can easily run you over."

"Go easy on me, B-J69. It's just that it's like my society is going backwards in time. We're so dumb that we throw rocks to each other as a way of instant messaging."

Blu got into the cart, and it began to move forward.

"Don't you mean you're so slow that you throw rocks to each other as a way of instant messaging?"

"Slow and dumb are one in the same."

"As a society, I agree."

The cart moved along, passing through many passageways and animatronic workers. Blu was awed by the mine's scenery and how the Ancienbots were able to mine throw this mountain.

"How did you guys drill through the mountain?"

"We have the technology, Blu. That what makes a society progress."

"But what runs it. You have to pollute, don't you?"

"Well, yes. We have minimized our pollution over the centuries, but we still do."

"But you're using up all the resources."

"Well, the way we view it is do you want to not pollute and live in a third-world country or pollute and live in comfort?"

"Well…if a first world-country is like yours, then yeah."

"But don't worry, Blu. We have used solar energy and wind energy as alternate power sources. It took us a century to prefect them, but we did it."

The mine cart passed through the wonderful watercolor-like mine and entered an adjacent building. The tracks ended inside the building. An animatronic robot that looked like Jewel with glossy eyes appeared to be waiting.

"Oh, B-J69, I've been waiting for you."

B-J69 and Blu got out of the cart. B-J69 confronted the female-looking bird robot.

"Hello, Dear."

Blu walked up to them. Both robots turned towards Blu. B-J69 presented Blu to the other robot.

"Honey, this is Blu."

The female robot smiled and extended a wing out to shake. Blu accepted it.

"Hi, Blu. I'm CIM-PSE."

Wanting to be polite, he held his laughter in and shook her wing.

"Why are you here? Usually, living organisms don't come to our lands."

"Well, Princess Jewel is in danger. She has been warned that one of the provinces will attack Rio Castle."

"Oh dear."

"Well, Blu," said B-J69, "I have a gift for you and a symbol of our peace towards the Royal Family."

B-J69 walked out of the entrance door into the mine station and returned only a minute after he left. He held two gifts. One was a diamond pendant of the Triseed; the other was an arrow-launching automatic bow-thing.

"The pendant is for her Highness. It is crafted by our finest diamond. It was supposed to be a gift for our yearly gathering at Rio Castle, but I guess she can receive it early. The second one is for you. You mentioned that you wished for a crossbow."

"Is that what it's called?"

The contraption was a small bow on a horizontal 'L'-shaped plank. The bow rested on the longer side of the 'L', attached to the metal plank. A trigger button was on the right angle of the 'L', attached to the bottom side that had the short bow on top of it. The shorter part of the 'L' shaped device served as a grip. Blu took both items and tucked them away behind his shield.

"I thought you said you only build things of peace."

"We use that device as a sport."

Blu then looked around left to right, waiting for something. The robots just stared at him.

"Uh, Blu?" wondered CIM-PSE. "What are you doing?"

Blu faced them.

"So, no demons, insane and stupid dungeons, or weird characters that stock you."

"Uh, no," said B-J69.

"Are you okay, Blu?" asked CIM-PSE. "Have you been blowing the stick?"

"No, I haven't been blowing any dick!"

"I said stick!"

"Oh, well, um… I thought it was slang for dick."

"Of course not."

"Oh, sorry."

He faced B-J69 and smiled.

"Well, thank you, B-J69. Do I just use the cart find my way out?"

"Yes, just enter the cart, and it will take you back to the spot where we first boarded on it."

Blu nodded in gratitude.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, and thanks again."

Blu hopped into the mine cart, and it started to move out of the station. The two robots looked at Blu disappearing into the mine with the cart. CIM-PSE faced B-J69.

"Dear, why are all organisms perverted?"

"I think because of their lack of technology. They are so slow in advancement that they thought V-chips were a new type of potato chips."

CIM-PSE just smiled.

"Well, there's one thing that organisms have: good humor."

B-J69 narrowed his eyes and grunted.


	18. The Hero of Destiny Part X

Blu flew over to the Tennessionela Province. The visit with B-J69 in the mine really gave Blu a new prospective about life. Life was all about mysteries. Why did a god make a civilization so far advanced? Probably the other gods were drinking the night before while the nerdy god stayed at home. Life was just an unfair roll of the dice, much like the game Risk. He sighed. He wished his life was more advanced in society. At least, he had the automatic crossbow thing.

Blu looked down at the land he flew over. The terrain was slowly changing from its green plains to a wasteland of dunes. The sun also intensified a bit, but Blu could handle it. The land below had a small wave of heat shading it, making some mirages of water.

Blu continued to fly over this barren dessert. Slowly, he approached what he saw to be civilization. There were homes made out of stones, similar to the pyramids' stones. Some of the homes seemed linked together. Blu figured that this was the only civilization he would see for miles. He dove down towards the buildings, but he didn't get far. Well, technically he did, but he crashed unconsciously in the sand. Something had knocked him out by ramming him towards the ground.

* * *

><p>"I hope Blu is alright," said Fides.<p>

Fides and Princess Jewel were alone in the throne room. Princess Jewel was sitting in her throne chair as Fides stood by her side. Jewel repeatedly tapped her right-winged feathers repeatedly on the armrest, bored out of her mind. She rotated her eyes towards Fides.

"Stop worrying about that pervert."

"He may be a pervert, but he's our only hope."

"Couldn't you just look into your crystal ball to see where he is?" asked Jewel dully.

"By Phasolina, you're right."

Fides hurriedly left the room to search for her crystal ball and the stand that it sat on. Jewel watched her leave and sighed. Blu would be alright. She knew it… Wait. Why was she thinking about that perverted peasant? Why would she even care? He was just some soldier. Who cares if he died? Well, technically, they would be screwed as a kingdom, but as just a princess to a soldier, she could worry less. Fides came back into the room, carrying a golden-colored stand, which had the crystal ball on it. She placed in s little in front of the princess. She stood behind the crystal ball, opposite to it so Jewel could see it from her throne chair.

"O magic crystal ball. The Hero of Destiny; show me where he is?"

A cloud formed in the clear crystal ball and whirled around within it, gaining speed as it did. Above the crystal ball, a large image popped up. Blu was shown unconscious in a jail cell made of stone, except for the bars that were made of iron.

"Oh dear," said Fides with widening and worried eyes. "It seems that Blu has been captured."

Jewel just stared at Blu. She saw a sight that was new to her. The sarcastic, horny bird that she just met looked like if all the life had be sucked out of him. His bruised and motionless body was a scene that she wanted to erase. She faced Fides.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not at the moment. Let me look at what he flew over before his capture."

Fides focused her energy towards the crystal ball by just looking at it. The image hovering over the ball started to rewind. It only went back about twenty seconds when Fides stopped and started to play it. It showed Blu flying over the dessert of Tennessionela and getting brought down from the sky by a shadowy figure. Fides stopped her focus, and the image faded away. She addressed her princess.

"It appears that Blu was captured in the Tennessionela Province. There is only one group that lives out there. They were banished by your father after he saw that they planned to treason him. He killed most of them, but they managed to survive. They are the Gerodudes. They said that they would rise again to take control of Rio Castle."

Princess Jewel got off her throne chair and faced Fides.

"Can you predict the future?" asked Princess Jewel.

"What for?"

"Well, we want to see if Blu makes it through, don't we?"

"The future cannot be told. Only the goddess knows our outcomes in this world."

"But what about Blu?"

Fides was kind of shocked by the care Jewel was showing towards Blu.

"Princess Jewel, I didn't know you had just compassion for Blu."

"…I don't… It's just that we need to survive. That's all. If Blu is our only hope as foretold by the goddess, then he's the only thing we got left."

"I don't know. It seems you care about-"

"He's a freaky peasant, Fides! How can you decree me so low?"

"…I'm sorry, my Majesty. You're right. It was foolish of me to ponder such thoughts."

Princess Jewel sighed and sat down. She looked towards the tall, wooden doors, hoping that the hero she sent would return to them.

"Should I continue my focus on him?"

Jewel faced Fides.

"Can you?"

"Let's see."

Fides focused on her crystal ball. She circled her wings around the magical ball. She was so concentrated that the open-door slam startled her a bit. The startle was effective enough to move her right wing towards the crystal ball and knocking it off. It fell onto the carpeted floor and broke into dozens of tiny pieces. Fides's shocked eyes grew narrow as she faced whoever opened the door. Simon, one of Jewel's guards, was running towards Jewel. He stood next to Fides, oblivious to her expression she gave.

"Princess Jewel."

"What is it, Simon?"

"Yeah?" snorted Fides. "What is so urgent at hand?"

"The invasion has begun."

* * *

><p>Blu awoke from his slumber. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell room. The cell room was made of stone, along with the foundation of the building, and iron bars. He noticed that some of the bars were rusty. A guard was standing by his cell. It was a Harpy Eagle with yellow eyes. He stood proudly as he guarded the cell. Blu walked up to the bars.<p>

"Hey, buddy."

The Harpy Eagle just slowly jerked his head towards Blu.

"You should not speak, prisoner."

"Well, have you seen the rust on the bars? It violates health-code-"

"Shut it, Blue Bird."

The Harpy Eagle resumed to his post posture. Blu shook his head in disgust.

"Did you just call me Blue Bird? It…seems wrong when you say it. It's more like for the ladies, unless you're gay."

The Harpy Eagle narrowed his eyes as he stood his post. He quickly turned towards Blu and grabbed his neck with his talon.

"I am not gay, you impudent whelp," he claimed, shaking Blu slightly. "Got it?"

"O-kay," Blu managed to say.

The Harpy Eagle released his grip around Blu's neck. Blu coughed a little to expand his lungs out so he could breathe. He looked around and saw that the bar only had a bed. Not only that, but all of his stuff was missing. He sighed.

"Um…guard?"

"What?" he replied, irritated.

"I noticed you guys put no water in here. Can you get me a glass?"

The guard was about to argue, but he smiled, remembering something.

"I guess. After all, it is one of your last requests."

"Last request?" wondered Blu.

"Haven't you heard about us? We execute trespassers by the gallows by sundown. I'll make sure the water I give you is the finest we have to offer."

The Harpy Eagle laughed maliciously. Blu gulped as the Harpy Eagle left the room to fetch him some water. He gripped the iron bars with both wings. He remembered the rust on them and backed away. He sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter," he said, facing down. "If I get botulism, I wonder if my death would be quicker. I think I have a wound I can touch with iron."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Blu jumped up a little and looked up in surprise. The hooded small figure of Tulio stood before him.

"Ah. Geez, Tulio. Are you trying to get me a heart attack?"

"Stop complaining, Blu. I came to help."

Blu relaxed and approached Tulio, who stood next to the bars.

"Blu, put out your wings."

He did so. Tulio handed him his bow and quiver. Blu sighed.

"Couldn't you get the rest of my stuff?"

"It's this or nothing."

"Fine, fine."

Blu accepted the bow he picked up in the temple in the Bob Province. He looked around, not really paying attention to Tulio.

"So what am I…"

The spot where Tulio stood was empty. Blu sighed.

"I should've expected him to disappear."

He soon heard footsteps entering the building. He quickly remembered he had the bow in hand. The only hiding place was under the bed. He quickly stashed it under the prisoner bed, away from the light. The guard extended his wing out with a Barbie clear glass of water.

"Here."

Blu examined the water. The best water was definitely an understatement. The water was murky brown, like…you get the picture.

"This is your best water?"

"Take it in gratitude of the King for banishing to such a place."

Blu took the cup and just looked at it. He walked to the bed and sat on it. He looked in front of him to see the Harpy Eagle just staring at him with a grin.

"Well," said the guard. "I'm waiting."

Blu looked down at the water and then looked up at the guard.

"You know. I'm really not that thirsty anymore."

"Drink it or we'll make your death more humiliating."

"It doesn't matter. Dying is dying, no matter how you do it."

"Before the gallows, we'll get the gay birds here to have their way with you."

Blu immediately chugged down the water. Everything was putrid about it: the sight, the smell, and the taste. Blu made a gagging face, choking on the water. The guard bellowed in laughter.

"Foolish bird. That's what we call shit water."

"Shit wa- Yuck!"

Blu rapidly wiped the taste off his tongue with his wings. The Harpy Eagle laughed, closing his eyes for thirty seconds, crying in laughter. He calmed down and slowly opened his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"I can't believe you…"

He didn't finish the sentence as an arrow drilled into his skull. Blu had noticed the guard was laughing with his eyes closed. It gave Blu the opportunity to get his bow and an arrow from underneath the bed and ready it. Blu got up from the bed and walked towards the fallen guard. He reached for the guard's waist and got the keys. He unlocked his cell door and exited his cell as a free bird. He looked down at the guard and noticed he had his boomerang. Blu grabbed it and sighed.

"One weapon down; four more to go."


	19. The Hero of Destiny Part XI

Blu peeked out of the corner entrance of the prisoner building he was in, from behind the wall. He looked around and saw that it seemed unprotected. He wasn't a fool. He knew there had to be guards somewhere around this society. It seemed like these people built houses along canyon cliff walls, just like some Indians did back then. He saw a male bird walk out of one of the aligned craved houses several feet from the left of him. It appeared to be a fat Scarlet Macaw. He walked a few inches away from the entrance of his rock house and deeply inhaled the air.

"Ah," he sighed deeply. "Just a wonderful day for an execution."

Blu flinched at the sound of execution. He watched as a bird landed in front of the Scarlet Macaw.

"Cluck," greeted a slim American Crow.

"Hey, PDD," said Cluck. "So, are you ready for the execution at sunset?"

"Yep, my shift to watch the prisoner is soon. Juan needs a break."

"I see."

"Hey, how is the sword and shield treating you?"

"The sword? I can't even touch that thing without getting burnt. The blue bird must have put some spell or something to prevent others from using it."

"Where is it?"

"In the house. I'll probably talk to Nigel about it and see if he could dispel it."

"You should. After all, you caught the prisoner. All I got for keeping guard was a whip."

"That's good," Cluck said with a sly grin. "It's for the ladies."

"I can't wait until we talk over Rio Castle. It kind of sucks that it's only us four left behind."

"At least we got the easier job. At least we won't die."

"True. Well, I better get to work. Juan is going to bitch to me about being late."

"Alright. I'll see you at the execution."

Cluck went back to his home. Blu saw PDD turning around and heading towards his direction. Blu descended the stone steps leading to the entrance and made his way down to his cell. The body of Juan laid down in front of his cell. Blu heard a footstep entering the building. He knew he couldn't do anything about the body, so he hid behind a wall and readied the bow. The first thing PDD saw was the body of the Harpy Eagle.

"You fell asleep again?" he wondered, still descending the stairs. "Sheesh, Juan! When will you…"

He noticed the cell contained no body. He walked down to it and looked at the cell door. The key was still in it.

"Shit, the prisoner escaped."

He looked down at Juan.

"Nice going, idiot. The prisoner escaped. …Hey! Wake up, lazy ass."

PDD kicked Juan towards his front and saw the arrow drilled into his head. PDD hadn't seen it until now.

"Dammit. I better get Cluck-"

The last thing he felt was the arrow piercing through his heart. He fell onto of Juan, as blood rained down on his friend. Blu walked towards the two lifeless bodies and collected his whip from PDD's waist.

"The bitches like it when I hold it," said Blu, and then thought of what he said. "That came out wrong in so many ways."

Blu walked back to the entrance to see that there were no guards present. After eavesdropping on the conversation, he felt more confident that guards were limited. He also knew where his sword and shield were. The house stood only several feet away from him to his left. He started sprinting towards the home of Cluck, readying his bow. He slowed down to stealth mode as he approached it. He jumped in front of the opened entrance and aimed the bow at Cluck.

"Freeze…uh, what are you doing?"

Cluck had his back turned towards Blu. He had one wing down towards the front of his waist as his other wing was holding something flat, like a book. The sword and shield were next to him, as this home was a one-roomed home with a fireplace in the middle of the home. The walls were decorated with warrior stuff, and fur pelts decorated the floor. Cluck nervously talked.

"W-what…are…? Oh crap! It's the prisoner!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Um…nothing," he said, turning around.

Blu let out a squawk and tried his best to shield his eyes while keeping eye on his enemy's movements.

"What?" wondered Cluck. "Haven't you've seen another bird's wang?"

"No, and I don't want to start now. Oh, gosh. You were jerking it, weren't you?"

"Hey, it's hard to jack off when you live around with a bunch of guys," defended Cluck.

Blu managed to see what Cluck held on his wing. It was a photo of some female. It looked like Jewel. He dropped his wings from his face.

"…Is _**that**_ what you're polishing your rod too?"

"Yeah, Princess Jewel is hot. I like to take that body to and around town."

Blu narrowed his eyes and lifted his bow and arrow, aiming it towards Cluck.

"I was going to let you be, but…yeah."

He fired the arrow into Cluck's chest. Cluck fell down towards Blu feet. Blu put the bow on his back.

"There's only one bird that can fulfill the Princess's private duties, and that's me."

He walked over to his sword and shield and equipped them. He smiled.

"Well, I'm missing my crossbow thing. They said there was a fourth guard. He probably has my crossbow."

Blu got his sword and shield ready and walked out of the home of Cluck. He walked into the harden sand and stopped to look around. At first, he didn't see anything, but as he looked the second time, he noticed something white on the wooden, large watchtower. It was a white bird with dark bags under his eyes. It looked like a Sulpher-Crested Cockatoo. He seemed to be taking aim at Blu with the crossbow.

"You better stand still, Blue Bird. Nigel got you."

Blu was getting irritated.

"I hate it when you guys call me that. It's like your hitting on me or something."

"Well, that's what happens when you're around man all the time. We don't have females."

"Then how do you reproduce?"

"We rob some and kill them after they lay the eggs."

Blu gulped.

"Not cool, man. Not cool."

"Oh, just shut it. You will die…as soon as I figure out to use this thing."

As Nigel tried to figure how it worked, Blu walked over to the wooden tower. Ironically, another bomb flower was next to the wooden watchtower.

"Man, can these puzzles get any easier?" complained Blu.

Blu picked up the bomb. It instantly lit its fuse and Blu rolled it towards the watchtower. It stopped next to it, leading against a wooden, standing beam. Nigel stopped fidgeting with the crossbow device.

"What's that sound?" he said, looking down at the floor.

He saw the bomb running out of fuse. He gulped.

"Oh, fu-"

The bomb exploded, destroying the base of the watchtower. Nigel fell down with the watchtower and slammed the floor. Blu walked along the fallen watchtower and to Nigel. Blu saw the crossbow covered by Nigel's loose wing grip. He smiled and reached for it. The wing tightened its grip around the crossbow and threw it aside. Blu watched as his device was tossed aside. He turned his attention towards Nigel, who was rising to his feet. Nigel faced Blu and smirked.

"Hello, pretty bird."

"Okay. Why does everyone address me gaily? Is it because I'm blue, because blue is the new red."

"N-No!"

Nigel had a curved sword, like a large scimitar, attached to his waist. He pulled it out, both of them. It turned out he had a scimitar on each side of his hip. He smiled. Blu unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Come face me, you blue bird."

"I hate it when you call me that, cockatoo white as bird crap."

"You… Arrgh!"

Nigel came at Blu with his two swords. Blu raised his shield to protect him. He deflected the swords and followed up with his sword. Nigel guarded himself behind his two large scimitars, forming an 'X' in front of him. Blu continued to attack with the Master Sword as Nigel hid behind his swords cowardly. Finally, Blu tried to push his sword against his sword. Nigel laughed.

"Stupid bird. Such a fitting place for your grave."

Nigel pushed back, winning the sword deadlock. Blu tried his best and was failing. He shot a quick glance towards his fallen crossbow. He eased off his sword a little, giving Nigel the edge. Nigel pushed Blu back a bit, but Blu jumped to the side to reclaim his balance from falling. Blu ran towards the crossbow and rolled once towards it. Nigel was fast to know and aimed one of his scimitars towards him. Nigel threw the sword, in hopes of getting Blu. It did hit Blu's back, but he had his shield on his back. He had quickly placed it on his back when he was running towards the crossbow. The scimitar bounced off his shield. Blu collected the crossbow as he did that single roll and quickly turned around, pointing the crossbow at Nigel. He fired the loaded crossbow. Nigel did his best to defend by using his scimitar, but his efforts failed. The arrow fired from the crossbow dug into Nigel's right shoulder. Nigel dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He plucked the arrow out and covered the wound with his left wing. Blu approached him, readied to fire another arrow, aimed at Nigel's head. Nigel looked up at Blu, panting.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, Blu."

"Blue? Why the heck you get mad when we call you Blue Bird then?"

"B-l-u," replied Blu irritated.

"Still…Blu Bird."

"Stop calling me that! The way you say it sounds like you're hitting on me."

"What do you expect…a bird hanging around with a bunch of…males?"

Nigel cringed himself due to the pain.

"Damn…it hurts!"

"Nigel, you're going to die anyway."

"So what?"

"Well, I thought it would good for you to not feel pain."

"No, really? I would prefer…to suffer as…I die."

"Okay."

"No, you moron! If you have a way…give it to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Blu raised the armed crossbow and pointed it at Nigel's head. He gulped,

"What are you d…doing?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I can take you out of the pain."

Blu was about to fire when he stopped. He put the crossbow away. He started to walk away. Nigel shouted out at him.

"Are you just…argh…going to leave me…here?"

"I'm going back to Rio Castle."

Nigel smirked as he remained seated on the ground, trying to withstand the pain.

"You're…wasting your time… Our leader has already…attacked Rio Castle."

Blu stopped and looked towards him.

"Got your attention…did I?"

"What attack?"

Nigel grinned mischievously.

"My lord has launched…an attack on Rio Castle. You're too late…to be a hero. Princess Jewel and all of the provinces will…be ours. The Gerodudes will rise again!"

Blu got a little agitated from the mention of Jewel being theirs. He got out the crossbow and aimed at Nigel's neck.

"What…what are you doing?"

"No one talks about Jewel like that."

He fired the crossbow. The arrow drilled into Nigel's neck, killing him. Blu turned around and looked at the direction where Rio Castle was. Determined, he started flying towards Rio Castle. Hopefully, Princess Jewel wasn't demeaned.

* * *

><p>If you haven't read it, "Skateboarding" is a new story before "The Hero of Destiny".<p> 


	20. The Hero of Destiny Part XII

Blu hurriedly flew back to Rio Town. Nigel mentioned that the assault on Rio Castle was in progress. Blu arrived on the outskirts of Rio Castle, hiding behind a tree near the draw bridge. The draw bridge had been broken down, scattering in huge pieces in front of the large gateway. The pieces of wood landed in the moat that surrounded Rio Town. He saw two males standing guard at the entrance. One was a Chaco Chachalaca, a brown bird with a gray-brownish chest and gray wings and tail. It had a red dewlap attached underneath its chin. It stood about fifty-five centimeters and was on the left side of the drawbridge gateway. The other bird standing on the right side appeared to be a Southern Caracara. This taller bird was a member of the falcon family, standing sixty-five centimeters. This bird of prey had a sharp, yellow beak and dark brownish eyes. It had white feathers from below his eyes down to the middle of his neck. Its body, the bottom portion of its neck, and its short, squared tail had charcoal-colored feathers. Its feet were yellow like an American Bold Eagle's legs. It looked proudly around for trespassers.

"Hey Velox."

Velox half-closed his eyes.

"What is it, Xavier?" he asked, still looking for trespassers.

"I was wondering what he would do to Princess Jewel."

"Who?" he asked dully.

"Our leader."

"Oh. Well, I guess make himself King of the Rio Provinces."

"King…of Rio?"

Velox sighed and faced Xavier.

"I keep on wondering why I got paired up on guard duty with such a stupid bird."

"But remember, I'm tough and strong."

"They mean the same thing!"

"Boy, you're the one that's stupid. Tough is how many blows you can endure when being strong means how much force can you deliver to your opponent."

"Where did you pick that from?"

"A book."

Velox's eyes widened.

"You got that from a book? Since when did you start reading?"

"A while ago. I need to know how to expand my fighting abilities, so I figured a book would be most appropriate."

Velox laughed.

"You are stupid," he said, dropping the grin on his face. "You learn from experience. That's how you become the best."

Blu got out his crossbow and was about to take aim when a wild marmoset sprinted across the field, scaring him. The two guards noticed the marmoset running wild.

"Look. Another escaped."

"Go get it," said Velox. "You need a marmoset anyways. I doubt you get a promotion anytime soon."

Xavier started running across the grassy plains towards the marmoset. The marmoset was near the small tree Blu hid behind. Blu managed to pick up the crossbow and slowly looked at the guards. He didn't get a good look, because he had to hastily put his head behind the tree. Xavier was approaching him. He would soon be discovered. He looked down and readied the crossbow he had in his wings. He leveled it to his extended wings, holding it like someone ready to fire a gun. Xavier approached the tree where the marmoset was nearby. His eyes were focused on the still marmoset, passing the tree Blu was hiding behind. Xavier approached the horse and looked back towards Velox with a smiling face of 'I will catch it'. Velox shook his head.

"Idiot."

He focused his attention on Xavier. His body was on the ground now. Velox couldn't see the cause of it, but he had to investigate. He unsheathed the sword strung on his hip and cautiously approached the spot where Xavier lied. The marmoset was looking at the corpse. Velox gulped.

"You couldn't have done it, you dumb animal."

He passed the tree Blu was standing next to. Velox looked down, examining the faced-up Xavier. An arrow had drilled into his neck. Xavier looked from side to side, never behind him. Blu had readied another arrow on the crossbow.

"Hey."

Velox gasped and turned around. An arrow pierced through his left eye, instantly killing him. Velox's head landed on top of Xavier's slightly spread legs.

"Mm, that was easy."

Blu came out of behind the tree and approached the moat. The pieces of drawbridge served as stepping stones across the moat. Blu knew what he had to do. He opened his wings and jumped into the sky. He glided across the moat and made it into Rio town.

Rio town was a civilized medieval town with stoned-paved roads, a water fountain in the center of town square, a different distribution of buildings that appeared more or less the same structure-wise, and soldiers and a few citizens lying across the ground with blood stains on their corpses. Blu walked along the paved pebble roads, looking at the fallen soldiers of Rio Castle and the Gerodude clan. Blu walked to town square, where most of the local businesses were, and noticed that the gigantic gates that protected Rio Castle were burned and tackled down. Wood scattered across the stoned bridge to Rio Castle. Blu stopped to look up at the tall castle with a determined face. It soon faded away.

"Oh Bob. What am I doing?"

He shook himself to focus, stretching his wings and loosening the joints in his neck.

"Relax, Blu. Princess Jewel is in there, and she needs you more than ever. You are the chosen hero."

"More like chosen zero."

Blu faced across the bridge, towards Rio Castle. A shadowy figure was casually making his way towards the bridge. The figure stood at the end of the bridge, under the giant arched entrance of Rio Castle. The entrance was part of just the stone wall that surrounded the castle. The black-feathered figure had the same shape as Blu. His glowing red eyes stared down at Blu. The figure unsheathed a black sword and shadowy shield from his back.

"W-who… Just who are you?"

The figure grinned.

"I am you. Well, more like your evil side. My lord calls me Mirrored Blu. Blu, my lord knows who you are. He was expecting you, but you will die on this bridge."

Blu got over his fear and stood firm. He unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Knows who I am?"

"He's been watching you, Blu. Do you think the Gerodudes are that stupid?"

"They don't even have clean water," complained Blu. "How can you be civilized if you live in unsanitary conditions?"

"Being smart and watchful has nothing to do with being civilized."

"They go hand-in-hand. When you're smart, you figure out new things to make society prosper and become more civilized."

"Prosper?"

Mirrored Blu laughed.

"The world only prospers if the inhabitants fight. It is survival of the strongest. Birds will always try to discover new things. With these new discoveries, their brains evolve, becoming more aware of their environment. That's when they start fending for themselves, thinking and convincing others they are right. Those who tend to disagree fight. That's how it will always be. My lord has seen his way is right: the world should be ruled under one giant wing so that no one will ever speak ill towards another. Everyone will be happy."

Blu smirked.

"You're wrong. Birds are never happy. Most are controlled by fear, but those who have enough courage will stand up. Birds want to be free to their will. They will strive for their lives to make it better if they can. A ruler controlling the whole world with an iron fist, a dictator, will always fail."

"You just don't see my lord's ways. All who oppose shall taste the bite of my blade."

Mirrored Blu readied in stance to fight.

"So be it," said Blu, standing in a fighting stance. "Being Jewel's only hope, I won't lose."

The two charged at each other for an epic battle.

* * *

><p>Aurora started to cry. Jewel was with her in the nest, cradling her. She couldn't get Aurora to stop. She figured it was late for her to be up. In fact, it was late for all the chicks to be awake.<p>

"And then-" Blu continued.

"Blu, I think it's enough story-telling for one night."

Blu looked outside and saw it had turned dark…about three hours ago. Blu looked down at the kids, anxious to hear the rest.

"But Honey, I'm almost done."

"Then you can finish tomorrow. It's time for our ange…chicks to go to sleep."

You mean our two angels and the imp, thought Blu.

Blu sighed.

"She's right. It's late."

Groans echoed from the kids.

"Why does Mama always spoil the fun?" questioned Leoncio.

On his back, Leoncio felt the cold stare Jewel gave him.

"Leoncio," called Jewel with a stern voice.

Leoncio turned around and nervously smiled.

"Hi Mama."

"Don't 'hi mama' me. I heard it, Leoncio. March to your sleeping spot and go to sleep."

Not wanting to upset her more, Leoncio complied.

"Yes, Mama."

He started walking, but he soon stopped.

"But before I go to sleep, I want to ask Papa something. Can you make Mama the bad guy, because she's really, really mean for making you stop the story."

Jewel narrowed her eyes. She set the finally sleeping Aurora down and got out the nest.

"A bad guy? C'mon, Leoncio."

Leoncio being flapping his wings in panic and ran around the den. Jewel started chasing him in large circles as Blu, Jalin, and Elena watched.

"He's asking for it," stated Jalin.

"Well, if Leoncio doesn't get his rest, he gets a little cranky," explained Elena.

"I can only say one thing: like husband, like wife."

Blu chuckled with his eyes closed. He opened them to see Jewel glaring at him from one side of the den. Blu nervously smiled.

"Now, Honey," he panicked. "It was just…a little joke."

Jewel charged at him. Blu gulped. Knowing he couldn't avoid it, Jewel tackled Blu to the floor. Jalin and Elena watched as Jewel tried to fully pin down Blu, which she would eventually do in a minute or less. Leoncio casually walked up to his siblings.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Jalin turned towards his brother.

"Do you plan all your tricks?"

"No…maybe a quarter of them. I just flow with it for the rest."

"Flow with it? Why?"

"Because Jalin, we don't really have a television here. I wanted to watch wrestling tonight, so I kind of made a front-viewing of it. Now, if only I had some popcorn…"

Jalin shook his head and started walking over to his sleeping spot to get some rest.

Sometimes, I wonder if other families are this...loony.


	21. The Hero of Destiny Part XIII

Blu and the kids were alone. Jewel had taken Aurora to the bird sanctuary. She had spiked a fever when they woke up. In order for the kids not to disturb Tulio's work, he decided to babysit the kids. He was still worried about his new chick, but he knew he had to babysit the others and not let them know. It had before the three chicks woke up.

"Boy, this is going to be fun," said Leoncio. "A whole day with Papa."

Blu didn't like the look Leoncio gave him.

"Papa, where's Mama and my baby sister?" asked Elena.

"Uh, they…they will be back soon. Don't worry."

Even though the chicks were oblivious to what happened, he didn't want them to worry by telling them. Blu began to think of what to do to keep his chicks occupied.

"Hey, I know. Kids, do you want to hear the end of the story?"

The chicks beamed with excitement.

"Yes," they beamed.

"Now, we don't have Mama to interrupt us," added Leoncio.

Blu slightly smiled.

"Alright. Now, where was I?"

"Link was fighting his mirrored self," said Jalin.

"Ah, yes. Link and Dark Link battled against each other. Their swords crashed into their shields. Faces started dropping sweat as hands were getting tired. Deadlocks gave opportunities for attack, but the opponent would shield, dodge, or counter their attacks. In the midst of battle, both knew someone had to drop."

Blu and Mirrored Blu exchanged slash after slash. Their swords, the Master Sword and the Shadow Master Sword respectively, hit and bounced off of each other. Soon, they came into a deadlock with his swords. Mirrored Blu and Blu looked at each other angrily. Then, out of nowhere, Mirrored Blu started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're losing it, Blu."

"I'm not the one laughing hysterically like someone who laughs out in a theatre when it's really not that funny."

"No, but you grow weary. Your stance tells you everything Blu, and if you are not firm to it, you will lose the battle."

Blu did feel that his legs were shaking a little. Mirrored Blu was right. Stance was everything in a fight, and if you had a crappy stance, you had already lost the battle. But Blu wasn't going to give in to reason. He started to remind himself why he was here. To him, it wasn't for Rio. He could care less. He could have just sit at home and fled from Rio altogether if the, what he called, Dark Army had taken over Rio Castle. This was not for Rio; it was for only one bird. It was for the princess; Jewel.

He faced Mirrored Blu with a determined face.

"I won't give up!"

He pushed back Mirrored Blu quite a bit. Mirrored Blu almost had lost his balance. Now only a foot or two away from Blu, he smirked. He saw Blu was panting heavily.

"You fool. Are you out of breath already? Ha! This battle will be over very soon."

As Mirrored Blu charged at Blu, an arrow pierced into his heart. He faced the tired Blu and noticed he held no bow. He looked around. The images slowly faded away. He managed to see a shadowy figure on top of the castle's outer defense walls as he entered a sleep he was never going to wake up from. Mirrored Blu fell on his back, dead. Blu looked at surprise as his relaxed his stance. He turned around and didn't see no one. He turned back in the direction of Rio Castle and stood face-to-face with a hooded figure. He panicked, backed up, and tripped. He landed on his back and looked to see who it was. His breathing relaxed.

"Bob dammit Tulio! Why do you always have to give me a heart attack?"

"Quit complaining, Blu. Now, it's not the time to be sarcastic. I believe Princess Jewel is in need of your assistance."

Blu looked towards the tall castle. It was basically a huge tower. He had been in it before. The castle itself was a series of floors and spiraling staircases, making it a ten-story building with each story being twelve feet tall. Blu faced Tulio again.

"Stairs of terror, here I come."

Blu walked by Tulio as he processed on what Blu had said. Blu was only a foot away from Tulio and a foot closer to the castle when Tulio's voice stopped him.

"You could always take the elevator."

Blu stopped.

"W-wh-what?"

"The e-le-va-tor," Tulio annunciated.

"There's an elevator?"

"It's hand-cracked, but it'll get you to the throne room much faster, well second to flying. It's a way to not strain the wings out and be rested until you've reached the top."

"Wha-When did…uh…"

"Princess Jewel commissioned it? About a day after you left Rio Castle. She was thinking about it and thought it was a good idea of transporting goods up to her room and the top floors. I believe it's attached to the back castle tower wall, near the horse corral. The Gerodudes are not sure how to use it, but I assume you do."

Blu sighed in relief.

"Well, I won't tire myself out. Thanks, Tulio."

Blu turned towards Rio Castle when Tulio's voice stopped him again.

"Blu, you'll need something. You can't defeat this evil lord with the sword you carry right now. Strike your sword into the ground and place the three items you collected as a token of peace from the provinces."

Blu nodded. He struck the sword down on the ground. He placed the three items he had collected during his travels around the sword in a form of a triangle: the petrified leaf, the wooden shield, and the pendant. Each item served as the vertex of the triangle. Tulio walked up to the items, standing on the opposite side where Blu was standing. Tulio smiled and got out a harp. He started to sing while he played the harp.

_Oh youth, guided by the spirit of the goddess, unite the kingdoms, and bring light to the land. _

_Oh youth, bear the sacred gifts and let them shimmer down on your sword to give its holy light._

What was awkward for Blu was the way he sung. He couldn't say much when he was finished, because the sword started to glow on and off. Soon, the three items gave off a glow of a color; the petrified leaf, the wooden shield, and the pendant glowed green, red, and blue respectively. The Master sword started to glow brighter and started to absorb the glow of the three items around it. The sword shone ever so brightly before it settled down and stopped glowing. Blu approached the sword and grabbed its hilt. He felt the power flowing within it and himself. He marveled at his sword as it gave off a hint of a golden glow. Tulio explained.

"The Master Sword has restored to its original power. With it, you can destroy the evil lord."

Blu breathed out and sheathed his sword. He gathered the three items and tucked them away. He faced Tulio.

"Um, Tulio? Thanks…but I have one question for you. Who are you? You sung like…a girl. Are you perhaps gay?"

"Far from it, my blue friend. It is time you know. My people have served the Royal Birds, protecting them with our stealthy moves...for hundreds of years. I am the last of my kind. My soul job is to guide the chosen hero, and I have done so. Now, my spirit can rest. Tulio took off his hooded robe. Blu couldn't really describe him, because a yellow beam engulfed him. Only his face was visible. He smiled at Blu.

"My task is complete. I can drop my disguise and join her Goddess as myself, Linda."

Tulio's face changed. His skin became much whiter as his eyes turned green. His manly chin shortened, and his hair turned a reddish color. Overall, he was now a she.

"You take care, Blu," said Linda. "I will continue to watch over you…as always."

The beam faded back into the sky, taking Linda with it. Blu looked up and stood in astonishment.

"He wasn't gay," he said in disbelief. "He was…a transvestite…or a hermaphrodite."

Blu looked back at Rio Castle and smiled. He felt more confident as ever. He stared walking to find the hand-cracked elevator. That evil lord was going down.


	22. The Hero of Destiny Part XIV

Princess Jewel was being held captive in the throne room, up high in Rio Castle. Her feet were chained up to the floor of the two-step platform where her throne chair was. Her wings were tied to her sides with some woven rope. She looked towards the closed entrance of the throne room and sighed.

"What seems to be troubling you, Princess Jewel?"

Princess Jewel lifted her head towards her throne chair. The bird who had terrorized her kingdom and herself sat in her throne chair, smiling at her wickedly. Princess Jewel grew irritated by his smile. Princess Jewel didn't respond.

"Don't worry. We can rule it together."

"I rather kill myself than become your queen."

"Ha, ha. I think you have no say in this, Princess Jewel. You seemed to be tied up in the meantime."

"Puns don't give you flattery."

"It doesn't matter if you aren't my queen or not. I just need to have a child of royal descent to inherit the throne, and you are the perfect princess."

Princess Jewel turned around from him, showing her back to him, and sat down. A tear rolled down her blue eye. Her kingdom was gone. Her soldiers had failed. A few manage to survive, but they were in the dungeon, counting down their final hours. The mass execution was tomorrow. Fides had managed to escape before the battle got serious. She was to find Blu, but the dark lord had caught her and beheaded her instantly. He had taken the head to Princess Jewel to let her know she had already failed. Her only hope was… What was she thinking? There was no hope. If there was hope, it would've came hours ago. Her kingdom had fallen, her attendant was killed…and there was no sign of Blu. All was lost.

"Princess Jewel. Why so glum, Dear?"

Jewel slowly looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm not your dear, you bastard."

"Bastard? You're getting feisty, bitch. It's going to be fun tonight."

Jewel turned around and faced him, at first angrily.

"Don't call me bitch you… Tonight?"

The dark lord smiled. Princess Jewel figured out what he meant.

"No," she breathed in disbelief.

"It's over. You lose. I'll be the king of all the provinces! Nothing can stop me as long as I have the Seed of Power. And with the Seed of Wisdom by my side, I'm guaranteed to win. Nothing can stop me, not even-"

The doors of the entrance were pushed opened. Jewel and the dark lord turned to see who had opened the door. Blu slowly entered the throne room; the red carpet was under his feet. Jewel smiled, slowly opening her beak. The dark lord stood up from the chair in bewilderment.

"H-how? My soldiers should've stopped you."

Blu's beak dropped. Who stood before him was a bird familiar to him. It was the last bird he expected it to be. Blu closed his beak and slowly said his name.

"Pedro?"

A steel wing-armored Pedro walked off the platform he was on and towards Blu. He basically stood on the opposite end of the red carpet.

"Man," commented Blu. "Talk about a twist. I hope the Rio Fan Boys don't get all angry with this."

"You know each other?" asked Princess Jewel.

Blu looked over at Princess Jewel and saw that she hadn't been harmed severely. It relieved him, but he hated the fact she was chained up next to that creep Pedro. Blu explained.

"Pedro was the village idiot where I live."

"Trust me, Blu. He's no idiot."

"I don't know about that. I mean, he does have the look on his face, and he looks like he's pro at stupidity if it was a sport."

"Enough!" roared Pedro, causing Blu to nervously face him. "How the hell you defeated my men and Mirrored Blu?"

"I…just did. But how did… Why… But you're the village idiot."

"On the contrary, Blu," Pedro grinned. "I assure I'm no idiot."

"But how? A monster caught you in that temple in the forest. Plus, you've been living with us for ten years."

"That doesn't mean I was alleviated from my duties as leader. See, Blu? I'm much older than I look. As I played the village idiot in your village, at night, I would command my army and trained them for this day. A day after you left, Rafael told us what happened to you. It gave me suspicions that Princess Jewel was trying to see my plans. I couldn't allow that. That night, I went to the temple and awoken the demon that lay dormant ever since your ancestor Link sealed it. I continued to play the part of the village idiot. That morning, I sensed that the minions I cursed the Zhishi Tree failed. I had this gut feeling that it was you. I had to prepare. I convinced Nico to fly over the temple, and I made sure I was captured. The demon you faced was weaker than the demon your ancestor faced. He was just a pile of bones, but he served his purpose. The living corpse of that bird that bit you gave me exactly what I needed. After you saved me, I went back and collected your blood. With your blood and dark magic, I started to create Mirrored Blu. When I finished Mirrored Blu, I needed to test him. Fortunately for me, Nico happened to drop by. Unfortunately for him, he became the first test."

"You mean…Nico's dead?"

"After Nico was chopped up, I still needed to do at least one more test."

Pedro smirked evilly.

"Poor Rafael. At least he went in his sleep."

Blu stood in disbelief.

"Not Rafael too," he said and then angrily unsheathed his sword and shield. "You bastard!"

Pedro slowly chuckled at his reaction for a few moments until it became a full-blown evil laugh.

"Ha…hah…hah ha ha heh ha. You dare bare your sword and shield at me? Alright, Little Birdy. Get ready for the fight for your life."

Blu charged at Pedro. Pedro just stood there, timing his move. Blu was now halfway across the red carpet. Pedro unsheathed the medieval sword that was gripped by his hip and pointed towards Blu. He started to spin his wrist, like if he was spinning a magic wand with his hand. A purple orb appeared in the center of the circle he formed in the air. He continued to move his wrist in a circular motion. The orb started to glow. Soon, a blast of energy came shooting out of the sword. Blu stopped and lifted his shield to defend. Pedro continued to swirling his wrist around, giving the blast more power. The blast soon became too powerful that it gave off a blinding light. The momentarily-blinded Pedro stopped and rested his head. Jewel looked at where Blu was last standing. Only his shield remained.

"Blu!" cried out Jewel.

Pedro grinned.

"A fool deserves to die. The Hero of Destiny? Heh. More like the Hero of Dumbasses."

An arrow pierced into the brass armor of Pedro's right wing. He and Jewel followed that arrow and looked up. Blu was flapping his wings, his sword in one of them, near the ceiling as he held his crossbow in his talons. Pedro stood stunned.

"How did you do that?"

"Um… We're birds. We can fly. Duh."

"Not that! How did you avoid my attack?"

"They don't call me the Hero of Destiny for nothing."

Blu dropped his crossbow and flew down to the floor. He landed three quarters of a foot in front of Pedro. Blu stood in fighting stance with his sword. Pedro angrily stood in sword stance to fight.

"Let's see what you got, Blu."

"Don't worry. I bring my best."

Jewel watched in anxiety. Both of the male birds exchanged blows with their swords, each either defending their opponent's sword with his own or dodging their opponent's attack. Swords moved around in all directions and glided into each other, creating sparks. Soon, the two shield-less males came into a deadlock between their blades. Both tried to breach through the other one's defenses and end the battle. A smirk formed on Pedro's face. Blu didn't like it.

"How ironic is this? Fighting one of your friends."

"My friend? Hell, we're not even friends after all you had done. Besides, I only felt bad for you, because you were the village idiot. As true friends go, yeah, you've never filled that void."

Blu felt Pedro was giving more of a push than he was.

"How dare you insult me that way! I'll make sure to get a large stake and shove it up your ass to remember this victory…and to use you as a fighting dummy."

Struggling to keep Pedro from overpowering him, Blu replied.

"Seriously? A Vlad the Impaler reference? That guy died a century ago."

"He is my inspiration. Well, him and my ancestor Ganondorf."

Blu's eyes widened. Pedro smiled darkly.

"Talk about ironic, huh? Here we are, fighting as our ancestors did so long ago. The only difference now is that I will win, and the kingdom of Rio will usher into a new age under my reign."

Blu's feet began to wobble. He tried his best to be strong, but he was losing the battle. Pedro laughed.

"You're already outplayed, Blu. You can't defeat me. Accept that you have failed as the hero everyone thought you were. Tonight, when I'm banging Jewel, she will squeal my name out real loud and forget all about the has-been hero."

Blu narrowed his eyes. A golden light then glowed on his right wing in a shape of a two-dimensional seed. Pedro and Jewel were surprised by this phenomenon. Blu found his inner strength and slowly began to push back Pedro. Pedro was baffled by how Blu was able to push him back.

"How the-"

Pedro soon found himself leaning a little back.

"Don't you-"

Pedro's feet began to wobble.

"-talk about Princess Jewel-"

Pedro's wings found no strength to grip his wide sword properly. Blu used the blade of the Master Sword to knock it out of his grasp. Pedro's mouth opened in disbelief.

"-like that!"

Blu drilled the Master Sword into Pedro's heart. Pedro fell to his knees. Blu took a couple of steps back, keeping his eyes on Pedro. The dark lord looked down at the sword and started to laugh. He looked up at Blu. He lifted his right wing up and bended his elbow at about a right angle, showing his outer plumage of his right wing to Blu. Blu noticed that he also had the markings of a yellow seed.

"As long as I have the Seed of Power, I am invincible."

Blu then noticed something.

"Um…okay, but it's fading away."

Pedro turned his wing to see that Blu was right. The image of the Triseed was fading away. Soon, it was gone. The agonizing pain was now too much for him. He fell to the floor face-forward and closed his eyes. He had joined his fellow soldiers. Blu looked at Pedro's body and sighed.

"Finally, it's over. It's all over."

He turned towards Princess Jewel.

"Where's the key of those shackles?"

Princess Jewel was relieved Blu made it out of the battle alive. She didn't show it though. She just formed a small smile.

"In his armor."

Blu walked over to Pedro's corpse and looked for the key. He found it under Pedro's left wing and walked over to Princess Jewel. He kneed down and started to unshackle Jewel. Jewel watched him as he did. When Blu was done, he looked up and smiled. Jewel smiled back.

"Thank you, Blu."

Blu stood up and faced Jewel.

"Jewel, I'm sorry about Fides and about not being here sooner."

"I'm just glad you came. Though are losses are heavy, our victory shines brightly."

Blu smiled. He walked over to Pedro's body and pulled the Master Sword out from his cooling corpse. He noticed that there was blood stains on the sword. Moments later, they were absorbed into the sword.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about cleaning my sword."

Jewel walked up to him from behind, standing only inches next to him.

"Blu?"

Blu turned around to face Princess Jewel.

"You don't know how grateful I am. I still owe you the other part of your seeds-"

"No thanks, Princess. Keep your money… Well, on second thought, I think I'll take it. Since everyone else died from my village, I need to find a new place."

"Don't even bother."

Her respond got a confused look from Blu. Jewel smiled.

"Blu, I have an offer for you. You've displayed heroism in so many ways. Why don't you become a Rio knight? I can offer you a place to stay, if you like."

Blu thought about it.

"Well, as long as I don't have to do the whole squiring thing first."

Jewel just shook her head.

"Just promise me that you will be by my side forever."

"Now that's a promise I can keep," smiled Blu.

* * *

><p>"So Link, Zelda, and the surviving people of Hyrule started to rebuild," concluded Blu. "The battle they had witnessed would be passed down, and the tale of Hero of Destiny would be told again and again, throughout the land, until it became legend. Link became a proud knight and served Princess Zelda well. The two deepened their relationship and grew old together. The Kingdom of Hyrule was now at peace and would remain at peace for decades to come. The end."<p>

"That was an okay story," said Leoncio.

"It was kind of interesting," said Jalin.

"But Papa, why did Ganondorf look like Uncle Pedro?" asked Elena. "Why did you kill Uncle Pedro?"

"Didn't you get the moral of the story?"

"There was a moral?" questioned Jalin.

"I thought it was just a story for entertain," said Elena.

"I should've seen that one coming," said Leoncio. "I knew Papa was going to preach to us about something."

"That's right. Now then. Do you know what it is?"

The chicks thought about it.

"Light will always prevail," answered Jalin.

"Not quite."

"O, is it about having the courage to overcome everything?" guessed Elena.

"Not what I'm looking for. Leoncio?"

Leoncio continued to think and smiled when he came up with the answer.

"Get high on mushrooms, twirl around a giant turtle-lizard that looks like a mini-me Godzilla, and save the Princess who likes you but can't marry you because you're a fat plumber."

"W-wait, what? Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm thinking of Super Mario."

Blu sighed.

"The main moral is 'don't follow bad examples'. Ganondorf was the bad guy here. The reason why he looked like Uncle Pedro is that Uncle Pedro is a bad example of how you should behave as adults. A very bad example. That's why he can't babysit you anymore."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," chorused the understanding chicks.

A few moments later, Jewel got back. She flew into the den and landed next to Blu.

"How's Aurora, Dear?" Blu asked Jewel.

"Tulio said that she'll be much better by tomorrow. Her fever did drop, so that was good."

"Mama's back," smiled Elena. "Where's my baby sister?"

"Oh. Well, we didn't want to worry you kids. Your sister is with Tulio at the bird sanctuary. She was sick, but she's being taken care of."

"She's at the bird building?" asked Leoncio in disbelief.

Jewel nodded.

"Man, instead of listening to Papa's stupid story, I could've gone with you and gotten some sweets."

Leoncio felt a cold stare down his spine. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Blu's narrowed eyes.

"Boy," said Blu, reaching for Leoncio.

Leoncio gulped. He turned away from Blu and started to run around the den. Blu gave chase.

"Get back here," Blu said in a demanding voice.

"Nah ah. I like this game of tag."

"You better stop this right now."

"The more time I run, the less time I get a spanking."

Jewel, Elena, and Jalin watched Blu chasing Leoncio around the den. Jalin sighed and shook his head.

"Some things never change."


	23. The Hero of Destiny Final

This still follows the Zelda spoof, but it doesn't have to do with the actual story's ending that Blu told. It is rated M.

* * *

><p>Night had arrived in the jungle. The blue macaw parents finally had made their chicks go to sleep in the den. They were all jittering with the night arrival of their sister Aurora. The previous day, she had caught a fever. She stayed in Tulio and Linda's care yesterday and the rest of the day today. It wasn't necessary for her to stay with Tulio for all the most part of today, but they all wanted to know if she was really well. Leoncio, Elena, and Jalin slept on a jumbo leaf as Aurora slept in the twig-made nest. Jewel sat next to Blu and admired all her chicks.<p>

"Look at them, Blu. All peaceful and quiet."

"Well, for now. When morning comes…"

"I know. Um, Blu. Elena told me you finished your story with them. You told them Pedro was a bad bird to follow in example."

Blu faced Jewel.

"Oh, c'mon Jewel. Even you said you didn't want Pedro to babysit them ever again. He's not really the parent type now."

"I hope one day, he is."

"Me too."

There was a pause before Jewel spoke.

"So, um, how did the story end? I know it started off with this Link guy going through this quest to save this princess Zelda."

"He did. He defeated the evil lord Ganondorf and saved the princess."

"But how did you describe it?" she asked and then looked at him seriously, narrowing her eyes. "Did you tell the kids things they shouldn't hear?"

"Well-"

"Figures you did," she concluded with that one word and then softened her facial expression. "What did you tell them?"

"The battle really. I think probably the most gruesome part was when Ganondorf was stabbed by Link."

Jewel shook her head.

"Listen, Jewel," defended Blu. "They're big chicks now. They are going to see these things one way or another. Remember when Leoncio watched those two birds mating in Youtube?"

Jewel blushed.

"Speaking of which, um, Blu? I think we're overdue."

Blu smiled.

"I already knew that and was thinking of something. I summarized the ending of my story, but I didn't really tell them what happened. I asked Linda to make these, um, props for us."

"Props?"

Blu smiled and walked to the side of the den where the computer paper and crayons were. Near the small stack of papers were a few items.

"Come here Dear."

Jewel walked over to where Blu was. She saw what he meant by props. There was a forehead crown frame painted a golden color with fake gems decorating it. There was also a necklace that had the frame work all around, and there was no string or definite chains. Jewel smiled and grabbed the two garments. She put the crown on her forehead and the necklace around her neck loosely. She faced Blu.

"How do I look?"

"Like a princess."

Jewel smiled. Blu picked up the rest of the things. They included a small elf hat and a miniature, plastic sword and shield. He put the elf hat on and put the sword and shield on his back in the way Link would have it. He kept them on his back by tying a thin string around his belly, careful not to get his wings caught. He looked at Jewel and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I know you're supposed to be Link, but does he really look like Santa's little helpers with a sword and shield?"

"Yes," replied an irritated Blu.

"It looks great on you, my Blu bird," Jewel quickly recovered.

"Now then. You do know that Link saves Zelda and gets a reward?"

Jewel smiled and got closer to him.

"For saving me, Sir Blu, I will bestow upon you the kiss of lust."

Jewel planted a kiss on Blu. Both birds were lost in a trace by the mighty kiss. Their tongues swirled around with each other, like if they were playing tag. Blu brought Jewel closer by wrapping his wings around her and loosely hugging her. As the kiss continued, Jewel felt Blu's right wing slide along her back to her behind. She parted from the kiss.

"Blu, not here. The kids."

"Oh, c'mon Jewel. I thought you were implying it."

"But not were the kids can walk up any moment, and the first thing they see is you humping me."

Blu thought about it and agreed.

"True, but you know, we haven't done it outside."

"Because the birds could-"

"I promise you they can't. Our nearest neighbor is like a mile away. I'm pretty sure they can't see us…or hear us."

Jewel thought about it.

"Well, I've been waiting to. I guess it'll be alright."

"Come on my princess. Let me show you how a young queen should feel."

Blu grabbed Jewel's wing and led her outside. They flew up and landed on one of the branches above the entrance of their den. The branch itself was not the top branch, so they were hidden from view, and the darkness of the night also helped cover them up. They were concealed by the leaves hanging off of the branch. Jewel looked around, searching for perv-birds.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Looking to see if it's safe," Jewel replied.

"My precious Jewel, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say. You would be considered what they call the pimp while I'm considered the slut."

"Well…um… You beat me there, Jewel, but you're my mate. I will defend you and punch another bird out if they ever insult you. You are my love, Jewel, and I will protect you even after the end."

Jewel smiled and placed her beak on his beak. They closed their eyes, enjoying the seductive kiss. Blu brought her closer by embracing her as Jewel loosely wrapped her wings around Blu's neck. Their bodies skimmed against each other with a soft touch. After a few moments, both parted from the kiss; their faces were only millimeters apart. Jewel smiled.

"Hero of Hyrule, make this Princess cry for help."

Blu smirked and turned Jewel around. He brought her close to him so that her back was brushing against his chest. He wrapped his wings around her and moved them up and down, giving her body a sensational message.

"Mmm, Blu," she said with her eyes closed. "That feels good."

Blu tilted his head closer to Jewel's earhole.

"It's about to feel better, Princess Jewel," he whispered sexily.

His right wing dropped all the way down to her private hole. He started to rub it slowly at first, making Jewel moan. Jewel's low moans made him rub faster, making her moans louder. She lowered her right wing down and touched his cloaca, his reproductive hole. He smiled as she did. He rubbed her cloaca faster, which made her try to rub his cloaca faster. She failed though because it was too much for her. Jewel moved her wing from Blu's private part and fell to her knees. Blu moved his wing from her. Jewel was now in a female-push-up position, which in other terms was called doggie position. Blu smiled, grabbing a leaf for protection.

"Well, my Princess Jewel, you are being a fine queen of intercourse."

"Oh, just shut up and do me, Blu."

Blu grabbed Jewel's hip with his wings and moved closer to her. Both of their holes touched. Blu began slowly humping Jewel, making their cloacas rub. She continued to moan in pleasure, much to Blu's delight.

"Yeah, Blu," said a horny Jewel. "Keep on thrusting that sword of yours."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh my goshhhhhh, Jewel."

Blu's humps became faster and faster. Once again, Jewel's moans became loud. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Before Blu climaxed, he stopped.

"My Princess, turn around."

Jewel obeyed and turned around. Blu wrapped his wings around her back and brought her cloaca with his cloaca. Under missionary position, Blu's leaned close to Jewel and kissed her seductively as he still humped her. Jewel savored the kiss, but she quickly parted. The feeling was so intense that she needed to moan for air. Blu continued faster and faster before he finally climaxed. Jewel cried out as she felt her needs satisfied. Jewel panted as Blu moved out of her. She perched up and looked at Blu with a satisfying face.

"Once again…that was….incredible mating."

"No doubt about it, Jewel."

He noticed the used leaf was next to Jewel. He grabbed it by the tip of the stem.

"Well, we won't need this anymore."

Blu tossed it aside. It fell faster than a regular leaf. Blu grinned at Jewel, and she smiled back. It only lasted a couple of seconds before they heard a voice. Both of them dropped their smiles as they heard the voice.

"Yuck! Why is this leaf all sticky?"

Blu and Jewel looked over to see Jalin grabbing the leaf off his head. Next to him was Leoncio and Elena. Jalin examined the leaf.

"Probably it's a maple leaf," pointed out Leoncio.

"Maple trees don't grow naturally in this jungle," explained Jalin. "Plus, it smells."

Blu and Jewel quickly flew down and landed in front of the chicks, slightly surprising them.

"What are you all doing up?" asked Jewel in a demanding voice with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"Mama," said Elena, "there you are. Look what fell on Jalin's head. It's a sticky leaf. Um, what are you wearing? Is it Halloween already?"

Blu realized she was talking about the props.

"We're trying them out for an adult costume party," Blu quickly made up. "Uncle Nico just dropped by and gave us these when you were asleep. We were just trying it out Now, Jalin. Let me see the leaf."

"I think it's plant mildew," commented Jalin, handing the leaf to his father. "After all, it is stained white stuff on a leaf. I don't understand why it's wet though."

"Well," began Blu, dropping his wing which had the leaf. "It could gotten wet by the chlorophyll released when it broke."

"It broke?" questioned Jalin. "Can I see it again?"

"No," said Blu. "All you three need to go to sleep."

"We were, but then we heard moaning outside," explained Elena.

"It sounded like a princess being tortured," said Leoncio, "like in Papa's story."

"Besides, why were you outside?" asked Elena.

Blu and Jewel faintly blushed.

"Oh, we were checking out the noises too," said Jewel. "Now…we saw nothing out here… It was probably a bad dream."

"But we all heard it," said Leoncio.

"Then you all had the same dream."

"But Mom, the odds of us all having the same dream are-" started Jalin.

"Well, it's late, kids," interrupted Blu. "Now, off to bed."

"C'mon kids," said Jewel. "I'll walk you in."

Jewel and the kids walked into the den. Blu watched his family enter the den. Pretty soon, Aurora was going to be walking. Ah, the miracles of sex. Well, both the miracles and curses of sex; the miracle of chicks and the curses of having them walking in on you. Blu felt something in his wing and looked down at the leaf he held.

"Why the hell am I still holding this?"

Blu tossed the used leaf off the tree and joined his family inside the den.


	24. Epic Rap Battles of Rio

_A parody of Epic Rap Battles of History on Youtube. As the setting, a special canary visits Rio and challenges Nico on who's the best bird. They are rapping at the club with the Rio birds watching them on stage. Takes place after "Is It the End?" If needed, you provide the rapping beat. (Yeah, so it might not work out, but it's worth a shot). Language may be offensive. Reader's discretion is advised._

* * *

><p>EPIC RAP BATTLE OF RIO!<p>

NICO VS. TWEETY!

BEGIN!

Tweety's rap beat:

_Hi there Nico  
><em>_How's it flapping  
><em>_Let me home school you  
><em>_On the ways of rapping_

_If you can't stand my mad rhymes  
>Just go with your silly buddy Pedro.<br>__He'll probably give ya a Brazilian massage  
><em>_All for just twenty pesos._

__I'm the O.C.  
><em>_The original canary  
><em>_Are you scared of me yet  
><em>_Cuz you're standing there all stationary.__

Nico's rap beat:

_Wait, what?  
><em>_You teach me the ways about rapping?  
><em>_By the time this is over,  
><em>_My fans will all be clapping._

_This my turf now  
>For you don't know the stakes<br>__You coming to kick my feathery butt?  
><em>_Yeah, that was a mistake. _

_You can't even talk with that speech impediment of yours.  
><em>_It's see, not tee; pussy, not puddy.  
><em>_For a Looney Toons' bird  
><em>_You're really not that funny._

Tweety's rap beat:

_Tweety's been here  
><em>_Traveling around the globe.  
><em>_For long over fifty years now,  
><em>_I've been on t-shirts, watches, and even bath towel robes._

_Don't take me as a soft canary  
><em>_Cuz it will be ugly when I take your ass to town  
><em>_Like in "Birdy and the Beast"  
><em>_when I took that puddy cat down.  
><em>

Nico's rap beat:

_I'm as fresh as Prince,  
><em>_all awesome and cool.  
><em>_Tweety, you're gone like Nigel  
><em>_t__he white cookatoo._

_Tweety, old bird, your time is done  
><em>_La fama es todo mío.  
><em>_So why don't you do everyone a favor  
><em>_and get the fuck out of Rio._

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPIIIIIICC RAPBATTLESOFRIO!


	25. Epic Rap Battles of Rio 2

So as I think how to conclude 'Egg Hunt', I thought of this during my "Math Analysis for Engineers" class. Kind of the worst place to think of writing ideas when you're trying to catch up with Chinese...but here you go. Season Two of Epic Rap Battles has started up, so this tries to follow the series (Hopefully). Once again, I'll just give it a shot and see if it works. I beat these would be more popular if I had rappers, knowledge of animation, and a sound program... *sigh*. Well, this will have to do. Also note when I come up with a conclusion to 'Egg Hunt', this will be moved up before that short story.

* * *

><p>Epic Rap Baaaaaaaattles of Riooooooo<p>

Tyler 'Blu' Gunderson

VS

Mummmmmmble

BEGIN

Blu:

For a bird who knows to tap dance  
>I hope you are fast<br>As I stick these lyrics  
>Up your ass.<p>

The movie "Rio" was going to be about a penguin  
>For what that's worth, I'll give you that much<br>But we then saw "Happy Feet"  
>And figured you must have gotten some munchies.<p>

True, I've never grown up in Rio  
>and I didn't know the joy of flight<br>But it took me only a few days to bang  
>For you, it took some years<br>Even though that's still good  
>For the king of little-dancing queers<p>

Mumble:

I'll start now  
>To D-ance<br>To the point  
>Where I kick your ass<p>

You better be ready  
>Cause I read up all you're facts.<br>You're a bird who went to Rio  
>Just to get some v-o, but I hate to extract<br>Jewel's love was an image that was just whacked

While she's ranking in dough  
>You're just sitting down low<br>Because I hate to break it to you, Blu  
>But the fact is you're really so slow<p>

Blu

According to my calculations  
>It's time I start to get serious<br>Before this battle is over  
>I hope you don't get delirious.<p>

Mumble, my friend  
>They dropped you when you were an egg<br>I guess the night before  
>Your dad had drunken out of the keg.<p>

As for statistics, you should check  
>For "Happy Feet" your dance has some skill<br>But just remember something  
>"Rio" made easily over four mill.<p>

Mumble:

My blue bird  
>You ain't got beat<br>Against a bird  
>Who's bringing the heat<p>

I'll travel around the world bitch  
>Left home on my own free will<br>A doctor had to take you out to Brazil  
>What is this? Doctor Phil?<p>

Though I cannot fly  
>I'll tell you this, son<br>You better go back to Moose Lake  
>Cause I already won.<p>

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

EPICCCCCCCCCCC RAP BATTLES OF RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOO!


	26. The Egg Hunt Part I

Takes place after "Jungle Faith". It is not suppose to mock Christianity, especially Jesus, in any way; just the egg hunt part. It is not that harsh. It's short, serving as a Prologue to why Blu and his family are going to be at an egg hunt.

* * *

><p>Jewel woke up one Sunday morning to see her chicks running to the entrance. She looked out the den and saw Blu landing on the branch. He walked into the den with a mango. He set the mango in front of Jewel. The chicks surrounded the mango. Leoncio sighed.<p>

"It took you thirty minutes to find one mango."

"Son, you better be grateful what I got. Besides, we need to eat fast."

Jalin looked up at his father.

"Why?"

"Because we need to meet Linda and Tulio. They are coming from church in an hour, and we need to meet them at Flamengo Park."

Jewel swallowed the piece of mango in her mouth and looked at Blu.

"Why?"

"Well, because it's Easter."

"Easter?" wondered Elena.

"Is it one of those crazy American things?" asked Jewel. "Never heard of it."

Blu shook his head.

"No. Easter is the day when Jesus was resurrected after being dead for three days. Easter is a day of worship for His resurrection."

Leoncio tapped his beak.

"So a guy named Jesus got killed and came back to life in three days?"

"Yep," smiled Blu.

"And people believe this?"

"Almost all over the world."

"Do they have any proof?"

"Well, the Bible is the only proof, but you should be inspired by faith."

"So you believe in faith, even though no one has any evidence of his actual body."

"They have the Bible."

"Who made that book?"

"It is a collection of books of those close to God and Jesus."

There was a long pause.

"So who made the book?"

Blu thought about it.

"Well, I think the Catholic Church grabbed the several books and put them into one."

"…So they were in control in the organization of the books?"

Blu nodded.

"Don't you see the flaw with that?" asked Jalin. "If men created this Bible and picked the passages they wanted, men created the Bible in their image."

"True," said Blu, "but the stories in the Bible are all true."

"How so?" asked Leoncio.

"Well, experts follow the Bible and see that the places are true and have some evidence of such things as parting of the Red Sea and Noah's Ark."

"Oh, ok, so did they find the skeleton of this Jesus guy?"

"…Um… Not exactly, but sometimes, you don't need the skeleton to know someone once lived. At least, that is what I heard."

Jalin, Leoncio, and Elena thought about it.

"So, if Jesus was real," began Jalin, "then what do you do to celebrate Jesus being resurrected."

"We look for eggs," calmly said Blu.

The three chicks looked at each other with unsure faces and then faced Blu.

"So to celebrate this guy named Jesus rising from the dead, we look for eggs," stated Leoncio.

Blu thought about it and tapped his wingtips together nervously.

"Well…um… Just go with it."

"But-"

"Drop it, son."

"Okay," started Jalin. "So why do we hunt eggs?"

"If we have to hunt eggs, we don't have to go very far," said Leoncio. "I think the birds next door have three."

Blu shook his head.

"You don't steal other birds' eggs. You have to find eggs that the Easter Bunny hides."

The three chicks gave Blu confused faces. Jalin began to talk.

"So now, bunnies lay eggs?"

Blu thought about it. He was losing the battle. He then thought of something. He smiled.

"Oh, I forgot the best part. Inside these eggs are chocolate."

The chicks widened their eggs.

"Chocolate?" wondered Jalin.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Elena. "An early Halloween."

"So bunnies lay chocolate eggs," wondered Leoncio. "Now I see the world how it is."

Blu just narrowed his eyes.

"Just don't think too hard, Leoncio. You might blow out your own mind."

"Blu!" snapped Jewel.

Blu shivered a bit and looked at his mate. He smiled nervously as Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just go. Linda and Tulio are probably waiting."

The chicks smiled and walked out the den. Jewel stood up and confronted Blu.

"Blu, is this a good idea?"

"Sure it is," he said. "They'll have fun."

Jewel thought about it.

"But remember Halloween?"

Blu thought about it for a little bit and smiled.

"Don't worry, Jewel. Halloween happened at night and was dark. Easter is during sunlight and is more holy. What could happen on a good day like this?"


	27. The Egg Hunt Part II

The birds arrived at Flamengo Park. The park was one of the most popular parks in Rio. Home to runners, bikers, and families, the park had paved roads for cyclic, over several equidistant trees, green grass, and a few statues to honor World War II warriors and for decoration. Instead of serving for a sport, a section of the park was going to be used for the massive Easter Hunt. Several of the middle-class families were either playing games, eating some foods on their picnic blankets, or resting on the green grass. The blue birds spotted Tulio, Linda, and Fernado on a picnic blanket. They flew down and greeted them.

"Oh Blu," said Linda. "You're here."

Blu nodded.

"Well, then. Happy Easter."

Blu squawked. Tulio looked at Blu and then faced his wife.

"So, he knows about Easter?"

Linda nodded.

"Yes. I would sometimes bring him to church in a basket as a chick."

"And the church was fine with it?"

"Yeah. He didn't fuss."

Tulio thought about it.

"So he knows the meaning of Easter?"

Linda nodded.

"Yep."

He knew all this, but he still couldn't fly, thought Tulio.

"That's great," said Tulio.

He then turned to Jewel and her chicks. Jalin, Leoncio, and Elena hid behind Jewel when they saw the yucky-medicine man staring at them. Tulio then faced Linda.

"Do Jewel and her chicks know about Easter?"

Linda glanced back at Jewel and then looked at Tulio.

"No, but I think Blu explained it to them. That's probably why they are all here."

Tulio examined the birds.

"But they look so confused."

Linda smiled.

"Well, even if they don't get it, they will someday. I think Blu brought them for the Easter Egg Hunt."

Linda looked at Blu.

"Blu, why don't you take your family up to the tree and explain to them the goal of the Easter Egg Hunt? They are doing it, right?"

Blu nodded. He faced Jewel.

"Mi Amor, go up to that tree," he directed, pointing to the nearest tree. "I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay. C'mon, kids."

Jewel flew up to the nearest tree. Her chicks followed her. Blu watched them leave and turn towards Linda. Linda smiled down at Blu. He put his wings out in front of him and made an oval outline in the air with them. Linda was confused the first two times, but after the third time, she understood. She turned her head towards Fernado.

"Fernado, can you get one of those plastic eggs from the picnic basket?"

The woven-straw picnic basket was next to the little boy. He opened it and pulled out a pink plastic egg. He handed it to Linda, who set it down in front of Blu. Blu squawked and hovered over the egg. He picked it up and flew up to the tree to rejoin his family.

His family just watched with curiosity as he set the pink egg in front of them. Blu landed behind the egg. The chicks looked at the egg, and then at Blu, and then back at the egg. Leoncio faced his father and opened his beak.

"Okay, who are you cheating with? Hiding it from Mama won't save you this time."

Blu narrowed his eyes at Leoncio. Suddenly, Leoncio felt the whack on the head from behind. He rubbed his head and turned back around to face Jewel.

"Leoncio, don't even play around with that. You know your father wouldn't cheat on me."

"I was just wondering because he has an egg. Usually, they are white, but this one is pink. He could have been with a flamingo or something."

"Boy," said an agitated Blu, "we'll talk later in the den, and if you say that again, you are not getting chocolate."

Leoncio was going to protest, but he wanted chocolate. However, Elena opened her beak.

"Probably the stork gave Mama and Papa a new egg. Oh, I always wanted a baby sister."

Jalin looked at his sister.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"It's pink. Pink eggs are girls, and blue eggs are boys."

"But aren't eggs white?"

"That's because they are freshly laid. But when they are about to hatch, they turn pink or blue to see what it will be."

Jalin didn't know about the process of hatching an egg, much less making one, so he agreed with Elena.

"It makes sense."

Elena faced Blu.

"So is this our big surprise? We are having another girl in this family."

Blu face-winged his forehead. He then glided his wing down, slowing wiping his face and beak.

"No," he calmly said, even though he was agitated. "This is an Easter egg. It's plastic. Watch."

Blu grabbed both ends of the egg and twisted it. It popped open. He pulled the two pieces slowly apart, but he didn't get far with Elena's crying.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Papa broke my sister's egg."

"How could you, you bird murderer you," said Leoncio.

Bly half-closed his eyes.

"It's a plastic egg."

"Yeah, we know," said Leoncio. "You killed the Plastic Bird."

"It's not a kind of bird," snapped Blu. "Besides, something is inside it."

"You mean the premature chick?"

Elena's cries got louder. She turned around and buried her face in Jewel's feathers.

"Mama, how could you? How could you let Papa kill our sister?"

Blu pulled the egg parts apart, turning then vertically so he could look inside of them. He set the part in his right wing down. He dug into the other part and got a bite-size Snickers bar.

"Elena?"

Elena faced her father and noticed the Snickers bar. She immediately stopped crying and rubbed her tears away.

"So that was in the plastic egg?" wondered Jalin.

Blu nodded.

"These colored eggs have chocolate inside them. Here, Elena."

Blu extended his wing out with the chocolate. Elena grabbed it and cuddled it close to her chest. Jewel lightly patted her daughter's head.

"See, Elena?" came Jewel's smoothing voice. "There wasn't a chick inside. It was just chocolate."

Elena looked up at her Mama.

"But Mama, I thought chicks came from eggs."

"They do, but not from colored plastic eggs."

"Yeah," agreed Leoncio. "Chicks come from white eggs, and Snickers come from pink eggs."

Jalin looked at his dad.

"Papa, do you have an orange egg?"

"Why?"

"Because I want a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup."

"Well, you can probably find it in the Egg Hunt."

"Egg Hunt?" wondered Leoncio. "You mean they're more of these."

Blu nodded.

"The eggs are hidden throughout the park. When the official blows the whistle, that means it started. Your job is to find as many colored eggs as you can."

"So we need to find premature chocolate babies?" summed up Leoncio. "Sounds like a plan."

Blu groaned. Even though they knew plastic eggs didn't have real chicks in them, his chicks now thought commercial chocolates come from eggs. Hopefully, the Easter Egg Hunt would be done soon. He just wanted this event to end.


	28. The Egg Hunt Part III

The egg hunt had started a while ago. Young kids scattered themselves across the park, looking for plastic Easter eggs. The parents watched the young ones look for eggs. Among those watching were Blu and Jewel. They awaited for their kids high up in a tree.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Jewel, would you relax?" smiled Blu. "The kids are having fun, and we're taking a break. We deserve one anyways."

"Yeah, but I just have this feeling. Call it motherly instincts."

"What could happen?"

"Do you want me to write a list?"

Blu shook his head.

"It'll be all fine."

Jewel sighed.

"Alright. Probably you're right."

"Yeah."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"That's right."

"And our chicks will come back with smiling faces, and Blu will come out of this without receiving a single hit."

"Yeah… Wait. What do you mean by that?"

Jewel faced Blu.

"What do you mean?"

"Blu won't get hit."

Jewel slightly smiled.

"Oh, that. I was just talking to myself. It's nothing really."

"Blu not getting hit, and Blu getting hit are two way different things."

"Oh, just relax Blu. It might not happen."

"But Blu might get hit. If Blu gets hit, then Blu will be a sad Blu," he said and then relaxed. "Why am I talking in third person?"

"Blu, this always happens. You think of the most logical but less than likely chance of something happening. I mean, you've been ninety percent of the times right, but this can fall in the ten percent region."

"But a ninety is still an 'A' for accurate. It's-"

"Blu, just drop it. Enjoy the day."

Blu thought about it. He looked over at Jewel, who was getting a bit agitated. He sighed.

"Okay."

Jewel smiled and looked forward. She noticed that Elena was on her way back. She was carrying an egg by her feet. She landed next to her mother and presented them with the plastic pink egg.

"I found one; I found one!"

Jewel smiled.

"Good job, Meja. Did you check what was inside?"

"I was going to, but I couldn't do it anywhere safe. The human kids are all over the place, trying to find eggs. They are pushing and punching their ways to fight for one egg."

Blu rubbed his head.

"Mmm… Not very Christian."

"Did you see your brothers?" said Jewel, taking the egg to open it.

"I did, for like ten minutes. Then we separated. I haven't seen them since."

"Well," said Blu, "we'll give them some time."

Jewel opened the egg and took out what was inside. It appeared to be a bite-size Hershey's bar. Elena put on a wondering face.

"I thought Snickers came out of pink eggs."

"Easter eggs are full of surprises," said Blu. "It's all part of the fun."

Jewel gave the chocolate bar to Elena.

"Thank you, Mama," said Elena, accepting the chocolate.

Jewel faced Blu with the broken egg.

"What should we do with this?"

"For now, we'll collect them. Then I'll give it to Linda."

Blu grabbed the egg and put it aside. He faced Elena, who had already unwrapped her chocolate and was munching on it, and then faced Jewel.

"See?" smiled Blu.

"We still have to out here. In fact, I think I see Jalin."

Blu looked to see Jalin approach them. He landed next to Blu with an orange egg. He huffed as his grabbed his egg in order to open it.

"Stupid Leoncio."

Blu looked at his son, worried.

"What happened?"

Jalin glanced up at his dad.

"I found this egg, but Leoncio said he saw it first. We then took off flying towards it, but Leoncio hit me as we flew. I lost speed and knew I was going to lose. But cheaters never win. One of the kids from below had thrown an egg up, and it hit Leoncio. He lost speed, and I took the win. He claimed I hired that human and said he was going to find a better egg."

Jalin opened the egg and found a tiny Reese's Peamut Butter Cup. He smiled.

"At least I got what I wanted."

Blu groaned and faced Jewel.

"Should I find him and scold at him?"

"Only a little. He did get hit by an egg… Find him. I'm afraid that egg hurt him."

"I doubt it. These are thin plastics. You need to get hit by a thousand to get a bruise."

"But still, I want you to find him."

"Alright."

Blu opened his wing and was about to fly when he saw Leoncio flying back. He smiled and looked over at Jewel.

"Well, I don't need to hunt him down after all."

In his feet, Leoncio carried a lightly greenish egg. He landed next to Jalin and faced Blu, holding the egg up.

"Papa, can you open this?"

Blu smiled.

"Sure."

Blu took the egg from Leoncio and found it to be much heavier than the other two.

"It's a little bit heavier than the other two."

"That means there are more treats inside," grinned Leoncio.

Blu pulled on the ends of the egg, hoping to apply tensile stress to get it to break, like he did with the other two. He found that it wasn't easy.

"Boy, this is hard. They must have glued it or something."

Jewel looked at the egg curiously.

"Um, Blu? I don't think that's an Easter egg."

"It's not," wondered Blu. "It's green though. A pale green, but it's still green."

Jewel looked at Leoncio.

"Where did you find it, Mejo?"

"Near the pond. There were more of them on the ground, but I couldn't carry them home. Humans are smart, but they can't hide anything from me."

Jewel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Blu, stop it."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that-"

"Hey, you blue bird! Give me back my egg!"

Blu gulped as soon as he heard the angry voice. The blue birds looked down to see a Rosy-billed Pochard. Blu looked at the egg he had in his wings and then back down at the duck. He put one and one together and smiled nervously. The duck narrowed her eyes at Blu.

"That's my egg. You better come down it, or things will turn ugly."

Blu turned towards Leoncio, who had put on an innocent face.

"Well?" came the duck's voice.

Blu looked down at the duck. He gripped the egg with his feet and carefully flew down. He landed in front of the mother and presented her with the egg. He set it down in front of the duck and nervously smiled. A duck wing went across his face.

"How dare you. Don't you know how to be a father? And I saw you pulling the egg, trying to break it. Monster."

Blu rubbed his beak.

"It's not what you think. It's Easter, and my son thought-"

"Easter, huh? What? Is it a special day where you got hunting for eggs and try to tear them apart?"

Blu rubbed his neck.

"Sort of."

The Rosy-billed Pochard's face grew in shock and disgust.

"Well… How about this for breaking?"

The duck kicked Blu right in-between his legs. He fell to his knees instantly, and then to the grassy ground. The duck huffed, picked up her egg, and walked away. Jewel and the chicks watched Blu as he bellowed in pain. Leoncio sighed.

"Well, I didn't get chocolate, but that filled me up. I guess Mama won't play horsey with Papa for a while."

Jewel heard him and glared him down.

"Leoncio! This isn't funny!"

"I beg to differ."

"Come here."

Leoncio gulped and knew he was in trouble now. He flapped his wings and took off. Jewel narrowed her eyes. She faced Jalin and Elena.

"Check on your father as I catch your brother," ordered Jewel.

Jalin nodded. Jewel took off in pursuit of Leoncio. Before flying down to Blu, Elena faced Jalin.

"Does this mean we might not have an Easter next year?" questioned Elena.

Jalin sighed.

"Maybe...if Mom catches Leoncio…and if Dad fixes his broken eggs."

Jalin flew down to check on the breathing Blu. Elena just stood on the branch for the moment, thinking of what Jalin said.

"But Papa can't lay eggs."

Still confused, she shrugged it off and flew down to help her older brother to help Blu, marking the end of this special Easter day.


	29. Volleyball Part I

So this is an idea proposed by BluJet the MacawHawk to me. The concept he came up with is, as the title implies, volleyball. I decided to make it a four-parted. This takes place after "Come Back", but before "Moonless Night" in the series collection.

* * *

><p>Chilling on a hidden beach near Rio were a few birds soaking up the sun. There were Blu and Jewel, the older of the Spinx's Macaws. Next to them was their first set of offspring: Leoncio, Elena, and Jalin. Then there was their daughter Salvia, who had been captured, taken to the United States, and returned to Rio ten years later after much drama. The second set of offspring, Victor, Claudia, Manuel, and Christina, had left the nest and settled in different parts of the jungle. It was heartbreaking that they weren't close by, but they still kept in contact and were doing fine.<p>

These weren't the only birds resting on the sands of Rio. A few of their friends had also joined the fun. Rafael and Eva sat near the Spinx's Macaws. Rafael was a Toco Toucan while Eva was a Keel-Billed Toucan. Luis and Fides let the water tickle their feet as it lightly slide up and down across the shoreline. Luis and Fides were Lear's Macaw and parents of Pepito and Jasmine. Pepito, the thought-to-be-orphan found by Jewel had not come on account that he was on a date with a Lear's Macaw by the name of Cecia. Jasmine was hanging out with a few of her girlfriends, including Rafael's daughter Esmeralda, for this tour trip to Brasilia, the capitol of Brazil.

"Ah, this is the life," commented Blu as he was lying down on the thin blanket Linda gave him.

Jewel rolled over to her side to see Blu. She smiled.

"It is, but Blu? Why do you have to wear those ridiculous sunglasses?"

A set of sunglasses fitted for a bird covered Blu's eyes. He smirked and raised his head a little up to face Jewel. He lifted up his sunglasses and winked, causing Jewel to blush.

"That's why," he simply said. "Plus, they protect my eyes from the sun."

"Oh. Can I try them on?"

"Sure."

Blu took them off and handed them to Jewel. She put them on and posed, resting the back of her head on her right wing and putting her left wing on her hip.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Like a sexy diva."

Jewel blushed.

"You know, we haven't tried it with sunglasses."

Jewel's blush deepened.

"How about tonight?" asked Blu. "I'm feeling the love."

"Dad, can we go out without you being horny for once?"

Blu turned around and faced Jalin. He had tilted his head up from laying down.

"But Jalin, it's not like this is new. We all had it."

Elena, Jalin, Leoncio, and Salvia slightly blushed. The next words came out of Jalin's mouth, without him thinking about it.

"But we haven't."

Salvia's blush deepened. She looked over at Jalin and narrowed her eyes.

"Jalin," she snapped.

Jalin realized what he said and tilted his head back down in embarrassment.

"Well, it's about time you start," commented Blu.

Jalin and Salvia's blush deepened. Blu smirked, but not for long. Jewel smacked the back of Blu's head. He turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"You know what that was for."

"I'm just trying to set the mood."

"What mood? You're just embarrassing them."

Blu's eyes widened in question. He looked at Jewel with curiosity.

"But-"

"No."

There was a moment of pause before Blu spoke again.

"Am I the only one here who wants to see Jalin's children?"

Jalin and Salvia glanced at each other, still reddened underneath their blue feathers, and then quickly turned away. Leoncio got to his feet and half-closed his eyes.

"But Papa, what about ours?"

"They are a blessing, except for Estoban. Last time I babysat him, it was like reliving the nightma…mmm…events when I took care of you as a chick."

Leoncio snorted.

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes. Like father, like son. Probably it's just you, Papa. I mean he's been good to me anyways."

Elena opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"What are you talking about? Remember what he did to you?"

Leoncio faced his mate.

"Shhh... I don't want to talk about it."

Jalin half-closed his eyes in a particular way, as in if he was analyzing something. He even talked like those old science professors in those senior-level classes.

"Enlighten us, Elena," said Jalin. "Let's see if the old saying is true."

"Well-"

"Elena, no."

"But why not?"

"Because…just no."

Jalin smirked, returning to his normal way of acting.

"C'mon, Leoncio," said Jalin. "It can't worst then the stuff you put Dad through."

"Yeah," said Blu. "You put me and your mom through a lot. We deserve to hear it."

"Fine, but I'm not telling it. He's still grounded for it too."

"Very well," said Elena. "I'll tell it."

Leoncio flinched a little, but he soon huffed.

"Fine," he said, calmly.

"Well," began Elena. "Leoncio was giving him a bath. After tugging him off the rock, he finally got Estoban in. Soon, it was Leoncio's turn. Estoban got behind Leoncio and was about to wash his back when a stick floated by. Unaware to Leoncio, Estoban grabbed the stick and used it as a brush. However, it had thorns. When they came back, I saw that Leoncio had a scar on his back and some missing feathers."

The birds looked back at Leoncio.

"Estoban thought it was a natural comb," wondered Blu.

"And you bought that lame excuse?" wondered a sarcastic Jalin.

"I'm not that stupid. I scolded him and grounded him. He said he saw it on television and was testing it to see if it was true."

"So you were the test dummy?" asked Salvia.

"More like just a dummy," said Jalin

"Shut up, Jalin. You'll understand when you have chicks one of these days."

"So where are the little munchkins anyways?" asked Blu.

"There are at Linda's house," said Jewel. "Elena and I dropped them off."

"Hopefully Estoban doesn't get any more ideas from that T.V. thing."

"Well, Brother. The old saying is true: what goes around comes around."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes.

"Just… Ah, forget it."

"Man, c'mon amigos. All this fighting isn't right."

The Spix's Macaws turned towards Rafael, who was sitting a tad closer to the shoreline. Eva was next to him.

"A relaxing day for the Blu family can sometimes turn into a wing of fury," said Leoncio. "I remember when it was a pleasant day, and Mama was gone. Mama had forgiven Papa for being so blunt, but he didn't learn his lesson. He uttered the word sex. I heard him, and he lied to us, telling us it was a super-secret."

"I remember that day," grunted Blu. "You used it against me, and I got attacked by a bag of frozen peas. It would've been avoided if you kept your mouth shut."

Leoncio smiled.

"Ah, those were the days."

Blu huffed.

"Good thing you matured."

Rafael could see the tension Blu had in his eyes. It appeared that Blu was flashing back to all the incidents Leoncio had made life bad for him. He decided to help his friend by getting the past off of his mind.

"Hey, Blu."

Blu snapped out of his trace of the past and focused his eyes on Rafael.

"Yeah?"

"What did Linda give you?"

The whole idea of coming to this hidden beach was sparked by Blu. After receiving a bag from Linda, he decided to have some fun and relaxation with family and friends. In the plastic bag, Linda packed Blu a blanket, some crackers and sweets, and a volleyball ball.

"Oh. A volleyball ball, I think."

"Volleyball? Why didn't you say so? Let's play a round."

"Volleyball?" wondered Salvia in excitement. "Yeah, let's play one round. Sports are always fun."

"No kidding," said Jalin. "That wrestling game is great."

Salvia heard the faint tone of sarcasm. She faced her boyfriend.

"Oh, c'mon, Jalin. You should be fiercer when we play."

"Yeah, but if I am, you become sore the next day. I don't really want that to happen."

Salvia smiled and extended her wing towards Jalin's right wing. She set it on top of his.

"Jalin, thank you for taking care of me."

"What kind of bird would I be if I didn't?"

"Not a very good one," said Leoncio from the background.

He rose to his feet and looked over at Rafael.

"Might as well perfect my skills in another sport."

"Skills?" giggled Elena.

Leoncio looked back at her as she rose to her feet. She faced Blu and Jewel.

"Mama, Papa. Are you going to play?"

"Yes."

"No."

Blu and Jewel faced each other.

"C'mon, Amor," urged Jewel. "It'll be fun."

Blu shook his head.

"Every time I play a game involving an object, I end up with a bruise the next day."

"I think you're still over exaggerating," said Salvia.

Jalin shook his head.

"As long as I can remember, Dad has always been hit in spots, sometimes as a bystander."

Leoncio, Elena, and Jewel nodded in agreement.

"He's clumsy," said Jewel, "but he's the clumsy Blu bird I fell in love with."

Jewel faced Blu.

"C'mon, Blu. It'll be fun."

Blu sighed.

"Alright…on one condition."

"What is it?"

Blu leaned over to Jewel and whispered to her. She blushed as Blu's head moved away from her.

"And no holding them in. I don't care if the neighbors a mile away hear you."

Jalin face-palmed his forehead.

"Dad, don't you and Mom ever get tired?"

"We do, but we're not going all the way tonight."

Jewel smacked Blu's chest as a blush went across her face.

"Don't tell them that, or I won't do it."

Leoncio groaned.

"Oh, great. Papa turned Mama in a pervert too."

She narrowed her eyes at Leoncio. Leoncio smiled nervously.

"Um...," began Rafael. "Can we play now?"

"Yes," nodded Blu. "Let me get the ball. You tell Fides and Luis if they want to join in."

The birds parted, getting ready for a round of volleyball.


	30. Volleyball Part II

The birds gathered around in a circle. After using thick sticks as poles and vines for the net, all they needed to do was to pick teams. Blu presented the volleyball ball in the center of the circle.

"Alrighty," Blu calmly, but instructionally said. "Hopefully you guys know the rule."

"Blu," said Fides, "we play this once a month or two."

Blu nervously smiled.

"Uh… I knew that. I…I was just testing you."

"That or your memory is going bad," said Leoncio.

Elena elbowed him. Leoncio glanced at his mate.

"What?" he whispered.

"Don't go that low. You know Papa has been struggling with his memory."

Leoncio sighed.

"Yeah. Alright."

He faced Blu, which had stopped talking. He stared at his son. Leoncio happily smiled.

"As you were saying, Papa."

Blu grunted lowly and continued.

"Now, we need to split into two teams. For that, we need team leaders. So, it's going to be me and Jewel."

"Wait," said Jalin. "You're going to be team leader?"

"Is there a problem?"

Jalin slightly grinned and shook his head.

"No, no. I'm just saying that team leader should be someone who has brains, strategy…and a little bit younger."

"Jalin fits into one of those three things," commented Leoncio. "Only the last one."

Jalin narrowed his eyes and faced Leoncio.

"Just-"

"Jalin?"

Jalin turned around and faced Salvia calmly.

"Why don't you just let someone else be team leader? Should I remind you what happened last game that you were leader of a team?"

Jalin scratched his head, trying to remember. He finally did, but he wished he didn't.

"Oh, yeah. Um… Let's not talk about that one. That was a lost on the team's behalf."

Luis had to intervene. Jalin looked over at him when he began to talk.

"You mean how you were selfish and lost to your girlfriend…again."

"I said not to talk about it."

Blu cleared his throat. The birds faced him.

"Shall we begin?"

The birds nodded. Blu faced Jewel.

"You pick first, Jewel."

Jewel faced the birds to choose from.

"Alright. I pick Salvia."

Salvia smiled and walked to Jewel's side, standing behind her. Blu looked at the remaining choices.

"Leoncio."

After a few minutes, the teams were organized. Blu's team faced Jewel's team, who was looking back. There was a moment of silence. Rafael faced Blu.

"Well, old friend, we're ready to play, but we could've just played from the get-go if the teams were going to be like these."

"Well, I didn't know that it was going to be like this. There was a very slim probability that all the girls are on Jewel's team and all the guys are on my team."

"There's still a chance.'

"It was a one out of forty-thousand-three-hundred-and-twentieth of a chance that this would happen."

"I guess we're that one," commented Jalin.

"C'mon," urged Fides, "let's play."

"Who's going first?"

"That's not a question," said Jewel.

Blu faced his mate with the ball in his wings. Jewel walked up to him. Jewel grabbed the ball and took it.

"Hey."

"Ladies first."

Jewel walked off back to her team. Leoncio half-closed her eyes.

"Yeah, but if we're jumping off a cliff or have to wrestle a bear, it's males first."

Blu turned around towards his team.

"Let them," smiled Blu. "We'll win. We'll just give them a fighting chance."

The teams walked over to the volleyball court. They stood in formation; two in front and three in back. Jewel readied herself to serve.

"Is everyone ready?" she called out.

The birds nodded. Jewel curled her left wing and hit the ball that rested on her right wing. The ball launched over the net and was going to land in the area where Luis stood. Luis saved the ball and bunted the ball behind him. Rafael punted the ball forward towards the net. As it reached towards the other side while still being in the boys' side, Jalin jumped up and spiked it. It went towards Elena like a seeking missile. Scared, Elena shielded her face. The ball landed on the sand next to her. The guys smiled.

"So," began Luis, "we're playing to seven?"

"Yep," said Leoncio. "This will be cake."

Salvia picked up the ball and faced her sister.

"Elena, we can't let them win."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought the ball would hit me."

"Hey, it's our ball," she heard Rafael said.

Salvia grunted and threw the ball to them. Salvia sighed.

"Just don't try to miss it."

Salvia walked back to her spot, which was next to Jewel. Jewel just looked at her long-lost daughter and shook her head.

"Hey, Jewel," said Blu. "Are you ready?"

Jewel looked forward.

"Yeah."

Blu served the ball. The ball sailed over the net and fell. Eva saved it from the back and bunted forward. Elena then set it, and Fides attacked it in the air with an off-speed hit. The ball came down towards Jalin. He was confused by the speed of the ball and bunt it took early, missing it. However, Leoncio saved the ball as barely was in his area of play. He put it up, so Jalin could set it for Luis. Luis jumped up and smacked the ball slightly towards the left. Instead of going back towards Eva, it was in Fides's playing field. Fides quickly responded in bunted it, but she did not have any control. It went further left and went off-court. Eva, who stood behind Fides, walked over to retrieve the ball. Fides sighed heavily and soon heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around to see Salvia. Salvia tapped her wingtips together.

"That was good," she said. She then dropped her tapping. "But could you…um… keep it in the playing field next time."

"I'm sorry. It's just that the ball was coming in out of surprise to respond."

"Just think faster."

Salvia walked back to her spot. She was looking forward when she heard Jewel.

"Salvia."

Salvia turned towards Jewel.

"What is it?"

"Meja, it's just a game."

"But Mom, we have to win."

"Why?"

"…Because we have to. We can't lose to the guys."

Jewel shook her head.

"I know that you are very competitive, but that doesn't mean you should show bad sportsbirdship."

"Mom, we need-"

"It's early in the game. We still have a chance to catch up. We will soon catch up, and we will win."


	31. Volleyball Part III

After thirty minutes of playing, the girls called for a time-out. As the males stood in their volleyball spot, the females huddled around. Salvia looked over at Jewel.

"It's six to zero."

Jewel slightly narrowed her eyes.

"I know that, Meja."

"What are you going to do?" wondered Elena. "The boys are sure to win."

"This is a sad day for women everywhere," commented Fides.

Salvia just curiously looked at her.

"What does that mean? Probably only eighty people know that we're playing volleyball, the population who is reading this script-thing."

"You mean about 0.00000012%?" wondered Jewel.

The birds faced her, surprised. Jewel blushed in embarrassment.

"After living with Blu for over ten years, you become a math nerd yourself."

The birds turned from Jewel to Salvia. They raised their eyes in curiosity.

"What?" Salvia wondered, not really knowing why they looked at her.

She thought about it, and it didn't take her more than five seconds to realize what or who they were referring to.

"Just because Jalin is a nerd bird, doesn't mean I'll become one too…I don't think."

Jewel shook her head, smiling.

"Meja, you still have a long way to go."

Salvia was about to say something when the female birds heard Blu's voice.

"C'mon, you guys. I want to finish this game before sundown."

Jewel faced Blu.

"Just give us a minute."

The female birds soon huddled closer together. They glanced at Jewel.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Eva

Jewel glanced over to the boys, particular at Blu. She thought and smiled when she came up with a game plan. She looked at her teammates.

"The boys have a high advantage over us. They use power to ensure their score."

Elena nodded.

"So, why don't we use our power?" questioned Jewel.

The females looked at one another and then faced Jewel.

"What kind of power is that?" asked Fides.

Jewel smiled.

"Our looks and calls. This game is basically a game between lovers of the opposite sex. As the years gone by, I've noticed when I butter Blu up, he's practically defenseless."

Elena thought about it.

"That could work. I mean I try that on Leoncio, and it most of the times work."

"Yep," agreed Fides. "Luis is a suck-up when I put on the act, but isn't that cheating?"

"No," said Jewel. "Like how the boys are using their power, we will use our female perks. Okay?"

The female birds nodded and formed back into formation. Salvia picked up the ball and readied herself to serve it.

"Are you ready?" she called out to the boys.

"Just serve it," said Leoncio.

Salvia narrowed her eyes, but she served it nonetheless. The ball went over the net and was heading towards Blu. Jewel realized this and called out to Blu sweetly.

"I love you my Blu bird."

He heard her call out his nickname and faced her. He smiled.

"I love you too, my precious Jewel."

Luis walked up to Blu.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Blu faced Leoncio, who was on his right. He saw his friend picking up the ball.

"You let them score."

"I'm aware of that," said Blu, "but I just got distracted."

"We know that," said Rafael from Blu's left, "but let it not happen again."

"It's just one point," said Blu. "We'll still win."

Luis threw it over the net towards Salvia.

"Let it be so," he calmly said.

The male birds went back to their position. Salvia caught the ball and readied to serve it. She served it underhand. The ball went up and over the net and headed towards Rafael. Eva spotted this.

"Oh, Raffy, my Papaya."

He looked over at Eva.

"Raffy?" he wondered in disgust.

From the corner of his left eye, the ball landed next to Rafael in the sand. Blu half-closed his eyes.

"Yeah. _I _get distracted easily."

Rafael shrugged.

"You win some; you lose some."

"How about you win all; you lose none?" came Leoncio's voice. "Boy, you guys are easily distracted by your mate. I'll handle the next ball."

"Are you guys ready?" asked Salvia, who was ready to serve her last ball.

The males faced her and nodded. Salvia served the ball by throwing it in the air and spiking it. It sailed over the net. Leoncio was ready for it as it approached him.

"My Screwdriver."

Leoncio heard Elena and remembered that the name came from the first time they mated. He looked over at her and blushed.

"Elena, do-"

The ball smacked of Leoncio's forehead. He fell down on impact as the ball simply bounced off his head. Worried, the guys surrounded him. Not getting up and having his eyes closed, Leoncio spoke.

"Don't say a word."

As the boys looked at each other and back at Leoncio, who was opening his eyes, Elena felt the stares of the females. She nervously turned around and smiled.

"Screwdriver?" Jewel wondered.

"Well, yeah… Um, it was the only one I could come up with."

"But screwdriver," commented Salvia.

"It worked, didn't it?

"But isn't that a strip-" begin Fides.

"Let's just drop it."

Elena turned back around. The females looked at each other and just shrugged. They faced the males. Back to the males, Leoncio was finally getting up. Luis then spoke.

"Well, while you guys are drawn by your ladies as a trick, I won't be. Let me hit the ball."

Luis grabbed the ball and tossed it towards the females.

"Do your worst," he laughed.

The males got into formation. Luis clapped to signal they were ready. The teams rotated, and it was Eva's turn to serve. She served the ball, and it went for Luis. He smiled.

"My mate won't get the best of me."

"Luis, I want another chick."

"What?" he yelled with shock written all over his face.

The ball then landed on next to him as he was too in shock to see it. He looked down and then he looked back up at Fides. She smiled.

"Um, are you serious?" he questioned.

"We can discuss it tonight…after we win the game."

Luis half-closed his eyes and picked up the ball.

"Hey, I'm Luis," said Leoncio, imitating his voice. "I don't let my mate distract me."

He then turned towards Leoncio.

"Shut it."

He then faced back forward and tossed the ball over the net. Eva smiled and grabbed it. Jalin looked over at Salvia. She smiled mischievously. He stiffened.

It's me next, he thought. You just have to be strong Jalin. Yeah, strong. The team is counting on you.

Eva served the ball underhandedly. It went to their side, but it didn't go for him. It sailed pass him and went for Blu. Jewel quickly recovered, thinking it was Salvia's turn.

"Blu, Batman and Catwoman tonight?"

Blu heard it and was too stunned that he went for the ball to early. He swung at the ball, but it failed to hit him, since he couldn't reach it. It landed in front of him. He dropped his wings and slumped to his knees.

"Why!" he exclaimed.

Rafael came up to him and patted him on the back. He sighed.

"It's okay, Blu."

"Time out!" called Leoncio.

Leoncio and the other male birds surrounded Blu as he got to his feet. He looked at them.

"So, it's tied now."

"We know that," said Leoncio. "This is game point. So, what should we do?"

Luis faced Jalin. He was looking at Salvia, who was facing her girlfriends.

"Jalin."

Jalin looked back towards the group of males and faced Luis.

"Oh, sorry."

"It seems that we've all have been victimized here," said Blu.

"Victimized?" wondered Leoncio.

"A victim of," cleared up Jalin.

"Yeah," agreed Luis, "except for Jalin."

Blu smiled.

"Hey, that's right. Jalin hasn't really had Salvia call him out."

"But that's only because the ball never went for him," pointed out Leoncio.

Luis nodded.

"That's true."

"But it doesn't matter."

The male birds, except for Jalin, widened their eyes in curiosity at Blu. Blu grinned.

"What differs from us to Jalin is that we have mates while he has a girlfriend."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"What does me not having sex have to do with anything?"

"Well, we've been cuddled by our mates for some time. Some of us faster than others."

Blu and the others looked at Leoncio. He shrugged.

"Off my back, okay."

Blu shook his head and looked over at Jalin.

"Jalin, we need you."

Jalin gulped.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"C'mon. I think you're the only one who could do it."

"You're just saying so just because you guys are slaves to your mates."

"Slaves?" questioned Leoncio. "Ha ha! Don't make me laugh."

Jalin looked at his brother confused.

"I wasn't trying to, but okay. Besides, it wasn't me who got hit with the ball after being called Screwdriver."

Leoncio blushed in anger.

"S-shut it."

Jalin looked down at the ground and sighed, thinking on what to do. He looked back up and nodded at his father.

"Fine. I'll get the next shot."

He looked back at Salvia and saw her smiling. She said hi to him as to bending her feathers of her right wing in front, curling them. It was just that sexy kind of hi girls did to guys in order to lure them over or to tease them and had gotten their revenge on them. Jalin gulped. What was he getting himself into?


	32. Volleyball Part IV

The boys went back to their volleyball positions. Jalin stood in front of the server, which was Rafael. Leoncio, who was in the back row and next to Rafael, looked over at his brother. He slightly narrowed his eyes.

He better not screw it up.

Jalin fidgeted with his wingtips.

Oh man. All the pressure is on me now. Jalin, you got to do this. If they didn't screw up that bad, I wouldn't feel this way.

Jalin dropped his wing and looked over at Salvia. She smiled and happily waved her right wing at him. He groaned.

Dang it.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Eva, the server.

"Yeah," nodded Rafael.

Eva underhanded the ball and bumped it over the net. Of course, it came over to Jalin. Jalin soon toughened up as he saw it coming. He was waiting for the voice of his girlfriend, but it never came. He concentrated on the ball and set it towards Luis. Luis, who was next to Jalin, jumped up and spiked the ball over the net. The ball was hammered down to the girls' side, heading towards Jewel. Jewel smiled and managed to set the ball. She bumped it over to Elena, who bumped it forward to Salvia. Salvia jumped up and spiked it.

The ball rocketed over the net and went for Jalin again. Once again, Salvia didn't say anything. Jalin set the ball behind him. Rafael bumped it to Leoncio. Leoncio used his strength to smack it over the net in an arch. It went for Eva. She set it up in front of the net. Both Fides and Salvia jumped up, and Salvia pretended to hit the ball as Salvia faked it.

Once again, it headed towards Jalin. He set the ball towards the net by mistake, but Luis quickly recovered it by spiking it to the other side. Fides saved it, and it sailed over to Jewel. Jewel powerfully underhanded it so it sailed to the other side. It was going to be land in Luis's area, but Jalin could still reach for the ball. Fides saw this and smiled.

"After this, we should bathe together, my Motorboat."

Luis heard this and stumbled in embarrassment, knowing that a motorboat and vibration went hand-in-hand, literally. He fell to the ground. Jalin saw the ball heading towards the ground and jumped for a save. He was short, and the ball landed only a few millimeters away from his extended, cupped-together wings. He dropped his head in shame as the girls roared in victory.

"We won!" yelled Elena in excitement.

"Yeah, we did!" exclaimed Fides.

A smiling Jewel walked up to the net and faced Blu.

"Hey, my Blu bird. Probably next time, you'll win."

She walked back to the other girls. Blu half-closed his eyes and dropped his head, sighing. He raised his head to see Leoncio and Rafael walking up to Luis and Jalin. He walked over just as Jalin and Luis got to their feet.

"You idiot," said Leoncio.

Luis sighed.

"I know. I got bested by my mate again."

"Not you. Jalin."

Jalin's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Me? That was all Luis."

"Yeah, but remember that whole discussion we had? You were supposed to carry the team."

"There's no 'I' in team."

"No, but there's a 'u'."

Jalin grew confused.

"A 'u'? Where? Otherwise, it will be tuam, or teum, or teau, or maybe teaum."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," snorted Leoncio. "Take the 'm', turn it upside down, and erase half of it."

"If I do all that, then I'll have m!, or m+, depending on how I erase 'it'?"

Jalin slightly smiled as Leoncio grew pissed.

"You know what I mean. We were counting on you that you wouldn't mess up."

"But _Luis_ missed the ball."

"Yeah, but it was _you_ who was supposed to set the ball."

"Leoncio, stop it," ordered Blu. "Your brother did his best."

Jalin smiled.

"Even though he could have easily saved that ball."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying if you were a bit faster and had more agile reflexes, we could've probably won."

Jalin huffed.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

In the background, the joy of winning was heard in the background. The boys faced the girls, who were still celebrating on their victory.

"You know," begin Leoncio. "That could have been us, but Jalin had to screw us over."

In frustration, Jalin turned to his brother.

"Fine! I get it. It's my fault. It's just a stupid game any."

Jalin fumed off to the shore of the beach. Leoncio watched as his brother left. He soon felt the stare of his father. He looked towards Blu. He nervously smiled.

"What?"

"You know exactly what."

Leoncio shrugged.

"Relax, Papa. I'll make it up to him. Besides, he knows how I am. He understands."

Salvia had glanced over when Jalin started walking towards the beach. Salvia turned back to the girls and faced her mom.

"Um, Mother? Can you excuse me?"

Jewel smiled at Salvia.

"Okay."

She looked over at Blu and the guys.

"Blu, Honey. Can you guys come here?"

Blu and the guys started walking towards the group of females as Salvia walked off. She saw Jalin grew bigger and bigger as she approached him closer and closer. She heard Jalin sighed. Standing only a few centimeters behind him, she called out to him.

"Can I sit here?"

Jallin glanced back over his shoulder and saw Salvia. He nodded.

"Yeah."

Salvia walked up and sat next to him. She looked forward. The water brushed against the sand of the beach. The ocean breeze was soothing as the sun was starting to set below the horizon. She faced Jalin.

"This is nice."

"Yeah," breathed Jalin. "It's relaxing."

There was a pause before Salvia broke the silence.

"Jalin, you shouldn't beat up yourself for losing."

Jalin faced Salvia.

"Trust me, Salvia. I'm not."

"Then why are you so down?"

Jalin looked forward and sighed, tilting his head slightly down.

"The guys. They depended on me, but it seemed I failed."

"But there's no 'I' in team."

"But there is a 'u'."

Salvia thought about it and shook her head.

"Those are just comeback sayings. The definition still holds true."

Jalin faced Salvia.

"You're starting to sound like me."

Salvia blushed.

"I am? Oh, gosh. Probably Mother's right."

Jalin smiled.

"Now, there's my smiling Jalin."

Jalin slightly blushed.

"Yeah, but I still think I lost for the team."

"Jalin, you didn't lose. In fact, they lost. Mother came out with the idea to come up with those sayings. I know Dad is a pervert, but after watching the others fall to those sayings, I'm started to suspect every male can be perverted a few times during his life… And probably the same goes for females too. I mean when Elena called Leoncio her screwdriver, I was disgusted at the same time I found it funny."

Jalin smirked.

"Yeah, I found that funny too. But Salvia, you didn't peep a word when the ball came to me. Why was that?"

"Oh, you felt really nervous. After I waved at you, I thought about it and figured not to. I thought by saying those things, it would kind of make it awkward since we haven't done any of those things or come up with nicknames. I didn't want it to make our relationship difficult. Plus, why would I want the world to know if you're a pervert bird. We can save that for another day."

Salvia rested her head on Jalin's shoulder contently. Jalin smiled.

"Thanks, Salvia. And same here. I don't want anything to break apart our relationship… Wait. What do you mean by saving it for another day?"

"Let's just watch the sunset together," said Salvia.

"But-"

"I don't want _anything_ to ruin our glorious relationship."

Jalin thought about it and got the message. The young couple watched as the sun was slowing going down on this wonderful, and somewhat disturbingly funny, day.


	33. Jewel's Valentine

This idea of making a Valentine's Day special was suggested to me by BluJet the MacawHawk. Plot and dialogue are provided by yours truly. This happens after Jungle Instincts and after "Egg-Sitting". In fact, it happens two days before the events in "Jungle Confidence."

* * *

><p>It was another day in the jungle. The sky was clear, and the morning sun served as a clock for those who lived in the jungle. A female Spinx's Macaw stirred from her slumber. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked down to check on her eggs. All three were fine. She smiled and raised her head slighting. She noticed her mate, but something was different. Her face grew in astonishment as she saw what was near him.<p>

"Blu, what did you bring for breakfast?"

Blu approached her.

"Jewel, this is my gift to you."

She walked off her nest and passed Blu. She marveled at her gift. It was like a buffet of her favorite things to eat. Mangos were sliced and cut into squares that were put on toothpicks, and hot cocoa was served in a cup. There were also some cookies that had tiny M&M's in them. The cookies were shaped into hearts. She looked back at Blu.

"But how did you do all this?"

Blu slowly approached her.

"Well, Tulio helped me move it all earlier today, but I made everything else."

Jewel was a little surprised by this.

"You know how to make cookies and cocoa?"

"I lived with Linda for fifteen years. Of course, I knew. How else would I survive when she was gone for a couple of days?"

"I don't know. Usually, birds…uh…that live with owners eat the bird seeds that their owners leave behind them."

"Yeah. Those are normal birds. I'm the last male Spix's Macaw. That makes me special. And you're the last female Spinx's Macaw. That makes you special."

"But we won't be the last one in a week or so."

Jewel looked back. Blu followed her eyes and saw that she was looking back at the eggs. He smiled nervously, but Jewel didn't noticed.

"Oh, that's true."

Jewel looked back at the buffet of food, for a bird, before her. She faced Blu.

"Thanks my Blu bird."

Jewel leaned over and kissed Blu. Their beaks were locked together as they shared a passionate, morning kiss. After five seconds, Jewel moved back, smiling. Blu opened his eyes. He had closed them in savoring the kiss. He saw Jewel get a piece of mango on a stick and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jewel."

Jewel ate the mango and dropped the toothpick. She faced Blu.

"Val in Time? Is that a movie? Why is there a day dedicated to a movie? It better be the best one out there."

Blu shook his head.

"No. Valentine's Day is the day for couples."

Jewel brushed the top feathers on her head with her right wing in confusion.

"Is it one of those American holidays?"

"I don't know if they only celebrate it in America."

"But is it one of those human holidays?"

Blu nodded. Jewel dropped her right wing.

"Yes," Blu said. "Valentine's Day is a day for those in love to show their love by presenting their lover with gifts."

"And you can't do that the rest of the year."

Blu looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that this Valentine's Day is a day for those in love to show it. Well, why do we need one day to do that? It doesn't make sense. You present gifts of love for the one you care about one day, and don't do it for the other 364 days, besides a birthday."

"Don't forget Christmas," pointed out Blu.

"Christmas? That holiday where human exchange gifts?"

"You know of Christmas, but you don't know of Valentine's Day."

"Who can ignore those people in the streets, saying Merry Christmas?"

"True," Blu nodded.

"Anyway, why is one day for couples? I mean it's not like you're with that person on that day and then leave."

Blu thought about.

"Well…um…I can't really explain. It's a big thing in the United States. They have cards, treats, and stuffed animals."

"Stuffed animals?" questioned Jewel in a raised and frightened voice. "I thought this was a day for love, not murder."

Blu figured out he said the wrong thing.

"I mean stuffed toy animals, like teddy bears."

Jewel calmed down a bit.

"Oh, but it still doesn't make sense. I mean a human shows love on this one day and then become a total jerk for the rest of the year."

"How about a couple's anniversary or Christmas?"

"If he's a jerk, he would act like a jerk during those days."

"But if he's a jerk, wouldn't he do that during Valentine's Day?"

"You told me Valentine's Day is a day of love? What do you do when two mammals, or birds, are in love?"

"Well, they spend time together, laugh, giggle, hug, kiss…"

Blu then realized what Jewel meant. He slightly blushed.

"Oh!"

Jewel giggled. She looked back at the gifts that Blu bestowed upon her. A thought then came. What about her gift?

"Oh. I'm supposed to give you a present as well."

Blu slightly shook his head.

"No need. You just didn't know what today was. Besides, that kiss was worth it."

Jewel smiled. She looked from Blu back to her present. She smiled and glanced back at Blu.

"Well, my Blu bird, let's have breakfast together."

Blu smiled and joined Jewel in eating some of the food. Though he had said there was no need, Jewel wanted to also bestow onto Blu a wonderful gift.


	34. Leoncio Talks

Happens three years after "The New Kid". Leoncio thinks he is the voice of the birds, so he host a talk-show webcam about how to handle certain topics. He is hosting from Tulio's PC. The Monteiros are gone on vacation, and he breaks in through the window and sets up the webcam. This is what he has to say.

* * *

><p>"Hi," greeted Leoncio, waving his right wing at the camera.<p>

Leoncio was sitting in front of the webcam that was mounted on top of the monitor of the PC. He was sitting on a miniature stool fit for a bird. Leoncio had the eyes of his mother while his feathers were the same shade of blue like his father's feathers. He was about a foot and a half now, and he was still growing. The feathers on top of his head that curled up like his father Blu were pressed down as if they had hair gel pressing them down. The feathers around his neck were puffed up like his father. He smiled into the webcam.

"This is Leoncio, and thanks for tuning into my web channel. I plan on doing more of these, depending on how it goes. After the video, Youtube makes it easy for you to like or dislike. Like the video, and if you don't, well, I know some pigeons and they don't really care where they crap, so you better like my presentation."

Leoncio cleared his throat and locked his wing together. He set his wing on his lap.

"Today, we will talk about bullying. Now, bullying is something that has been the subjects in schools throughout the ages…or as long I can remember anyways. Bullies have appeared in schools to pick on kids for several reasons: lunch money, doing homework, to make them feel better, or just for the fun of it. Bullies can last a few days in a child's life or years to come. They can also affect the kid's future without knowing it, and peers are not the only bullies in a child's life. Teachers, parents, and any adult can harass the kids with words. Even when they are older, they can be bullied by their bosses or other workers. If you don't believe me, watch "Horrible Bosses". If I was human, I personally would not care being harassed by that female boss. I mean you can have sex with her. Who was that anyways? Jennifer Aniston? …You know, yeah, not her. I mean they should have put Megan Fox in it if they were going for attractiveness, even though she's a stuck-up bitch. Probably Miley Cyrus. Wait. I think she was too young at the time. Maybe a porn star? A hot one."

Leoncio paused to think on which porn star would be the best actor for the movie. He soon stopped and continued.

"Anyways, before I get carried away, let's get back to bullying. Now, there is some anti-bullying things out there. One particularly stands out for me. It's an anti-bullying song sponsored by Lip Dub. The students from Cypress Ranch High School from the United States made it. I think high school students Texas, home of the very big. It's basically an anti-bullying video to talk-trash a bully. I think a little show called South Park tackled the issue of it."

Leoncio paused, dropping his left wing to his side and then raised the right one up and pointed slightly up to the camera.

"But," he said, dropping his right wing to his side, "it's not our fault."

He stopped for a few seconds and continued.

"This is what I mean. There wouldn't be bullies out there if there weren't dweebs to make it happen. Let's look at a bully for example. How about me? I sometimes bully my brother Jalin for one reason. He's easy bait. …Sometimes, he does get the better of me, but that hasn't stopped me. I don't hate my brother because I bully him. For me, it's just easy and fun. There are a lot of reasons why a bully is a bully. One is that he is bullied himself. Two is that he is scared inside. Three is that he has a mental stressed life so picking on you is how he could ease the stress. There can be more reasons, but let's no go further. However, there is one question tha no one has taken into consideration: why does a bully pick on you? Out of all the people in the world, why did the bully go after you? ... Because you're easy. It's the same when you want a girl drunk. Because it's easy. Oh, and by the way, the following is for those of you on the bottle. You're under age, unless you're in Mexico. Everything's legal down there. Well, more towards the drinking-wise. For those of you not near Mexico, Canada is where to go since the drinking age is 19. Down around Rio, it is also 18, like Mexico. For those of you in the United States, you have to wait until you're 21. Sucks for you. Just be glad you're not Bangladesh, wherever that is. It is illegal to drink there. …You know, for a country named Bangladesh, it might be a city where you bang a lot, but I highly doubt it. Remember, no alcohol, no mush-mush... Oh, don't you love Snooki? Feel sorry for her future kid though."

Leoncio looked around.

"Where was I?"

He finally faced the camera when he remembered.

"Oh yeah. Bullying. Yeah, I mean why do we pick only on you? Out of the hundreds of people we can pick on, why you? Well, you could be like my brother. A geek; a nerd; a klutz; a know-it-all; a goofball. There's probably several more, but I'm drawing a blank here. You guys get the drill though. If you went to school dressed up in a button shirt that was tucked, pants that went way to up that you're butt gets a wedgie, pens in your pocket like if you're a freaking salesman, and taped glasses, it's really not that hard to make fun of you. That's like an invitation to mocking you. If my brother was dressed like that, it would make my day. I would call him the geekonator, or the waterboy, or Napoleon, or Jimmy Nerdtron, and the list goes on and on. Now, if only I could make fun of my father that way, but I can't."

Leoncio sighed.

"There is a reason why I don't make fun of my father. And it is very simple. You victims of bullying should follow this. He defends himself. As a child, he put fear into me. That fear made me realize that I could never push him so easily. Well, being bigger than me helped, and…you know what? Most of your bullying problems happen with peers, and Jalin hasn't gotten the best of me, so that was a horrible game plan."

Leoncio sighed.

"But there is one thing you should know. Just remember, that bully has no soul inside. It is lost and confuse, besides me. When you're facing that bully, getting a colossal swirly that you probably deserve for dressing up in a cheap Star Wars costume you made yourself out of cardboard, keep on telling yourself that you will make it big. You will be on top, and he would be in the bottom. It doesn't matter what happens now as long as you can make a better future out of it. That bully isn't going to be around. Someday, he might die. You just have to be brave and suck it up for the meantime, but it might all pay off. You might see the bully again in a dumpster as you're strolling around the block as a millionaire, married to Selena Gomez. If you keep on trying and do not let that bully get the best of you, you'll do fine. Otherwise…yeah. I won't go there. Oh, and before I forget…"

Leoncio got out of his stool and walked off in view of the webcam. After thirty seconds, he came back with a note in his right wing. He sat back down and read at it.

"Please note that this webcam talk is to only take a stance on bullying. If you have a serious bullying problem and are having thoughts of suicide or homicide, please consult a counselor. I am not responsible if either two of these things happen. If you have different thoughts and feel insecure what I said, first, you probably should've not listen to me, and second, I have my free rights too. Thank you for your time."

Leoncio looked up to the webcam and dropped the paper.

"Yeah, I had to read that, so I can't get sued, even though you can't. I'm a bird. You can't sue me. You probably can't even understand me. That's why this webcam has subtitles, just in case you can't speak bird. Well, I'll see you later. It's off to make fun of Jalin so more."

Leoncio smiled and got off of the stool. He walked to the keyboard and pressed a button. Soon, the screen turned black.


	35. Epic Rap Battles of Rio 3

One more Epic Rap Battle of Rio. This time is Jewel vs. Kazooie, the red bird from the Banjo-Kazooie games (That red breegull in the blue backpack). You can find an appropriate music and beat for this since you'll probably have better luck than me on finding some.

* * *

><p>EPICRAPBATTLES OF RIO<p>

JEWEL VERSUS KAZOO-IE.

BEGIN

Kazooie:

Hey there Jewel  
>The sapphire of the jungle.<br>Please try not to break a wing  
>As I teach you how to Mumbo.<p>

You do know that blue is out.  
>Blue was really cool for the normal fool.<br>For those in royalty, they used red  
>Since they needed to show their power to rule.<p>

Jewel:

Me, break a wing?  
>Dear, at least I can sing.<br>You have to play the kazoo for a nice chirp.  
>Ouch, what a sting.<p>

I may be blue but  
>What about those eggs you throw?<br>At least I got Blu but dang.  
>Girl, you're just a dirty hoe.<p>

Kazooie:

How dare you call me that!  
>You hippie, blue skank!<br>When you wear that pink lily  
>Males know you can empty their tanks.<p>

Now go home  
>Before I put you in a ditch<br>Like I did with Gruntilda  
>That fat, ugly witch.<p>

Jewel:

You fight, yeah right  
>From the backpack that bear wears<br>I guess he put you there  
>Because he knows you're very impaired.<p>

Just wait for your next huge game.  
>Oh, wait, sorry, I didn't mean to be offending.<br>Ever since Rare was sold  
>Your days of glory have come to a losing ending.<p>

WHO WON?

YOU DECIDE!

EPPPPIIIIICCCCCCCCC RAP BATTLES OF RRRRRRRIIIIOOOOOO!


	36. The Game

_So I'm going back and forth in ideas within this collection of stories. I try to keep it chronological, but this is an exception. I'm holding off until after Halloween for Rio Kart. I wanted this one-shot story up due to it being close to Halloween. So, this takes place a month or two after "The New Kid"_

* * *

><p>Night had approached the city of Rio. The city residents were either sleeping or active. In one particular house, owned by a famous bird doctor in Rio, it was somewhat active. Though the owners and their adopted child had gone to sleep, a glow radiated from the living room window. It was coming from the television. Watching the television were two birds sitting on a couch. The two birds were siblings named Jalin and Elena. They were watching "Family Guy".<p>

"This doesn't make sense," said Elena. "How can someone that works at a brewer's shipping department afford a tank?"

Jalin faced Elena.

"It's a cartoon. I mean, not all Americans are dumb like him...I think."

"Oh, well, it's still fun to watch."

Elena sighed in happiness.

"I wish we had a T.V. in the jungle. That will be so cool."

"Yeah, it would," agreed Jalin. "So that's why we must make the most of tonight. Dad and Mom went out and won't be back until morning, so we must enjoy T.V. as much as possible."

"I guess," said Elena, looking over at his brother Leoncio. "Well, it looks like Leoncio is taking the most out of the internet."

Jalin looked back to see Leoncio facing them. Their youngest brother was on the computer desk that had a high-end laptop on it. Leoncio was playing a game it seemed. Leoncio was grinning.

"Hey guys," said Leoncio. "I found this game. You want to watch me play it?"

"A game?" wondered Jalin in interest.

"Yeah. I heard it's pretty good."

"Pretty good? Okay. I'll watch."

Leoncio nodded and faced Elena.

"How about you, Sis?"

Elena yawned.

"No. I'll go to sleep."

Elena got up and stretched out her wings. She took off and headed to Linda's room to sleep in. Jalin shrugged and flew over to the computer desk. He landed next to Leoncio and crossed his wings across his chest.

"Okay, Leoncio. What's this game about?"

"Well, it's easier if I show you."

Leoncio moved the cursor on the screen and double-clicked on a shortcut icon. A full-screen window popped up with a simple menu screen with three selections. Leoncio clicked the first one. The application loaded, and the word "SLENDER" in sketch writing. The word faded away, and the setting of the video game appeared. It was a first-person game where the character held a flashlight. The character was in a dense forest.

"Why is your character in a forest? What's the point?"

"Jalin, it's just a game."

"But-but...uh..."

Jalin sighed.

"Whatever."

Leoncio started to move the character through the deep woods. The creepy walking sent Goosebumps down Jalin's spine. Leoncio looked at his brother as he moved the character forward. He smirked.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?" laughed Jalin. "What are you talking about?"

"Supposedly, this is a horror game."

"Horror game? Like "Lifeline"? Because that game was lame and not that scary."

"No. Not like "Lifeline". It's way better. Do you want to try?"

Jalin looked at the screen and then back at his brother's grinning face.

"Alright. I'll play a round."

Leoncio moved from the laptop and extended his wings towards the laptop, welcoming Jalin to stand in front of the laptop screen. Jalin walked in front of the screen and started to control the character. He started to move the character forward.

"O-kay. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well. there're eight notes that you need to collect. You then win the game."

"So...that's it?"

Leoncio nodded.

"Alright," shrugged Jalin.

Jalin moved the character through the forest. Soon, he stumbled onto a large, red mound. He approached the mound and circled around it. Jalin noticed a yellow piece of paper sticking on the mound. He moved his character to it and pressed the space bar to collect the paper. Soon, the music became louder and more suspenseful. Jalin got a little startled by it.

"I thought you weren't scared."

"I-I'm not. I was just, um, surprised. It won't happen again."

"Are you sure?"

"Guaranteed. Now let me win this stupid game."

Jalin faced the computer screen and continued to navigate his character through the spooky forest with the keyboard. He moved the character and found another unusual structure in a forest. It was a white brick building with no unique roof. He saw a way in and walked in. The walls were tiled like a bathroom room. The building turned out to be a small maze. He walked though it and discovered the next page in a dead-end room within the building. The music got louder and spookier as Jalin collected the page. He moved his character out of the building through the second entrance into the building. He noticed a small collection of big, industrial tanks not far from where his character stood. He walked to the tanks and found that one of them had a yellow page on it. He collected and moved on. Jalin yawned.

"Where's the-"

As he turned his character, Jalin noticed a tall, faceless man wearing a black suit standing in the distance. Jalin let out a small yelp and quickly turned back around. Leoncio busted out laughing. Irritated, Jalin faced his brother.

"Shut up Leoncio."

Leoncio calmed down, smirking at Jalin.

"Better not pee. Linda might get mad."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"I'll beat this game and wipe that smirk off your face."

Jalin turned his attention towards the screen and continued with the game. He moved his character through the forest, noticing the light from his flashlight had gotten dimmer. Jalin's anxiety rose. He needed to find the next note. He moved his character through the trees and noticed a cemented tunnel that was like a long pipe with half of it buried in the ground. Jalin figured the next note would be there. He moved his character towards the inside of the tunnel and found the next page. He collected and turned towards from where he entered into the tunnel. Standing there was the mysterious faceless man. A static noise was heard and the screen slowly became fuzzy. Jalin quickly turned his character around and exited through the other end of the tunnel. The heavy breathing of his character raised Jalin's anxiety. Jalin started to run through the computerized forest and quickly found a truck. He approached the old truck and saw the next page on it. He looked back. The mysterious man was not behind him. Jalin breathed in relief. He turned his character around and jumped when the faceless man was standing in front of his character. An eerie, static sound blasted through the speakers and an image of the faceless man with televising static appeared an screen for two or three seconds. The game ended. Jalin's breathed out heavily, calming down. He heard Leoncio's bellowing laughter and faced his brother. Jalin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh," Leoncio managed to say through his chuckles. "That...that was funny."

Jalin groaned.

"Whatever Leoncio. Besides, I just acted that way. I wasn't scared."

"Yeah, sure. That explains your wet feet."

"My wet feet?" wondered Jalin, looking down at his feet.

He, in fact, did wet his feet. He looked up at Leoncio and blushed in embarrassment. This brought more and louder laughter from Leoncio.

"HA HA HA AH HA HA Ha ha!"

"Leoncio, be-be quiet."

Leoncio's laughter settled down.

"Oh boy. That was a good laugh. Now I can sleep with great dreams. Well, goodnight scaredy-cat."

Leoncio took to the air and went to Linda's room. Jalin stood alone in the living room. He stood there kind of nervous and looked around. He tapped his wingtips together nervously.

"It-It's just a game. Th-There's nothing to-be sc-scared of. The-there's no such thing as a tall, faceless man."

Unaware to Jalin, the wind picked up. The window slightly rattled. Jalin jumped up in fear, but he then started to fall from the desk, meaning he accidentally jumped of the computer desk. His butt hit the floor. Fear had made him forget how to fly. He quickly crawled under the desk and moved as close as he could to the wall, allowing the shadows to cover him. He scrunched himself in the fetal position and tried his best to fall asleep.

_Jalin was walking through a darken jungle. He had gotten separated from his family somehow. Jalin had the moon for the only source of light. Jalin was walking back to his house. He couldn't walk because it was too windy for him. He slowly walked through the jungle, looking at the trees, trying to remember which tree was his home._

_As he walked through the forest, a faint, eerie sound reached his ear holes. He grew nervous and looked around. He quickened his pace back home. Soon, the noise got louder. Frightened, he started to run._

_As he ran, he didn't dare to look back. He didn't know who or what was behind him, but he wasn't going to stop. The noise got louder and louder. He finally was brave enough to see what it could be and quickly glanced back as he continued to run. He didn't see anything. He looked forward and saw a tree only millimeters away. He smacked his face against the tree and fell back on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a figure staring directly down his face. His eyes sprung open, and it was revealed to be the faceless man._

Jalin woke up in fright from his nightmare. He raised his head quickly, smacking his head on a small, hanging cupboard that was a part of a computer desk. He rubbed his agonizing head and noticed the morning rays of the sun. He sighed in relief as a voice made him jump and hit his head on the cupboard again.

"Jalin, there you are."

Jalin looked out into the living room and saw his mother and father. Jewel smiled at him as Blu seemed puzzled.

"What are you doing under the desk?" asked Jewel.

"Just... I guess I just fell asleep here. That's all."

"Are you sure, Jalin?" came the mischievous voice of Leoncio.

Jalin crawled out from under the computer desk and saw Leoncio and Elena sitting on the couch.

"Jalin," continued Leoncio, "it was the strangest thing. Linda had to clean the top of the desk just now. It seemed that something was spilled. It could've probably been a leak or something like that."

Jalin narrowed his eyes.

"Well," started Blu, "I guess we can eat breakfast now. Linda made some berry and seed muffins."

The Blu family walked to the kitchen. Jalin looked over at Leoncio, who had a pleased face. Leoncio followed Elena who had taken flight to the kitchen. Jalin narrowed his eyes. Leoncio would pay tonight.

* * *

><p>Night had approached the jungle. The starry night lightened the area through the thick leaves. All was peaceful in the jungle, and all had fallen asleep, including Leoncio. The blue-eyed male's breaths were slow and calm. The kid was sleeping with an expression of bliss. Well, until Elena stirred him from his sleep. He groaned in irritancy and opened his right eye.<p>

"Leoncio," came Elena's shaky voice.

"What?" asked an annoyed Leoncio. "Why did you wake me up?"

Elena looked at where Jalin usually slept. She then looked back at her brother.

"Jalin's gone."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes and rested his head back down.

"Leoncio," Elena called him.

Leoncio snuggled with himself tighter.

"Leoncio."

Leoncio still kept his eyes close.

"Leoncio, please. You have to help me."

Leoncio opened his eyes and got to his feet slowly.

"Fine."

The two siblings walked to the entrance of the den and peeked outside, carefully checking if it was safe. The night breeze was smoothing. They heard the echoing noises of nocturnal beings; none of which could get them in the tree. Still, the nighttime being so mysterious sent chills down the children spines. Usually, if they were up this late, which was rare, Blu and Jewel would be escorting them. Now, the couple was asleep and the kids were at the mercy of the dark sky. It was Elena who took the first couple of steps outward.

"C'mon," she said nervously. "We need to find him."

Leoncio gulped and took his first steps outside when suddenly a figure swooped down at him. It caught Leoncio off guard, and he couldn't really tell what it was. Instincts of fear kicked in and he screamed as the figure touched him. Leoncio fell back in fright and screamed some more. Jewel heard the screams and jumped up in surprise. A groan was heard from Blu, and the male macaw lazily lifted his head up and faced Leoncio with slightly opened eyes.

"Leoncio, stop messing with your sister and go to sleep."

Blu then dropped his head. Jewel looked back at her mate.

"Blu, that was Leoncio."

Blu's eyes shot wide open, and his head shot straight up.

"Leoncio. Are you sure? That sounded like a girl's scream."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes as his breathing returned to normal. Jewel nodded and faced her youngest son.

"Leoncio, what happened?"

Just then, Jalin flew down and landed next to the thing that frightened Leoncio. It turned out it was a doll-like structure of Slender Man made of mud, paper, and leaves. The mud was very dark and made up the suit and pants. The paper gave the white appearance of the doll, including the faceless head. The stuffing for this doll was leaves. The doll was held together by some glue that Blu had brought from Linda's house to glue sticks on paper to make images, much like macaroni pictures. Leoncio narrowed his eyes as Jalin had a content face.

"That's for making me play that game and making me sleep under the desk...and that other thing that happened."

Elena walked back into the den and went to her sleeping spot. Jewel eyed.

"Elena, what were you doing outside?"

"Just going to the bathroom Mama," she lied. "Good night."

Elena curled up in her sleeping spot and entered dreamland. Jewel figured something was up, but she figured to scold her daughter in the morning. Right now, she had to deal with her two sons...again. She faced Jalin.

"Jalin, why did you do that?" she demanded in an angry tone.

"Mom, he started it with the game he showed me yesterday on the internet."

"Game?" wondered Jewel. "You scared your little brother because of a game?"

"But Mom, it was a scary game. He tricked me into playing it."

"Tricked you? But that doesn't make sense. You like games."

"Not his games," grunted Jalin. "I was so scared that I had to sleep under the computer desk for the night."

"Jalin, if it was a game, you said yes into playing it, making it your own fault."

That part was true. Jalin should've known what he was in for when Leoncio was smiling at them as he and Elena were watching television. He fell into Leoncio's trap.

"But Mom-"

"No more buts. Now, apologize to your brother."

Jalin faced his brother as he was standing to his feet. Jalin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Leoncio, for scaring you and all."

Leoncio nodded, but he held no apologizing face as he was still mad.

"I'm going to sleep."

Leoncio turned around and walked back to where he was resting. Jewel's voice stopped him.

"Leoncio, what do you say?"

"Say about what? He scared me half to death, Mama. I would sue him if only he wasn't my brother."

"Leoncio!" snapped Jewel. "Look at who you're talking to."

"I'm sorry, Mama. Just tired. Well, goodnight."

Leoncio went back to his resting place and went to sleep. Jewel narrowed her eyes, and she soon saw in the corner of her eyes Jalin walking off.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Look Mom. I'm really sorry for what happened. I was just so mad. So now can I go to sleep?"

"Not so fast. You're not getting off easy. I'll talk to your brother and sister in the morning, but you're going to get punished right now."

"B-but that's not fair."

"You woke us up, so it is fair."

"No. Leoncio's girly cry woke you up."

"But you were the cause. And don't be snappy with me. I'm your mother. Blu, do something."

There was no response from her mate. Jewel looked to her side to find Blu sleeping as he was still standing up. Jewel huffed and patted his cheek heavily to wake him up. He opened his eyes to see his upset mate.

"W-what did I miss?"

"Your son. He's in trouble in scaring your other son."

Blu groaned.

"Alright, Leoncio," he started, turning to face his son. "You know your punish...uh... Wait, you're not Leoncio."

"I'm Jalin, Dad."

Blu faced Jewel.

"Are you sure you got the right son? I mean you could be tired and-"

"Blu! I know my chicks. Jalin is the one in trouble this time."

Blu tapped his wingtips nervously, thinking about it. He relaxed a little and heaved out heavily. He faced Jalin.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything, though it's disappointing. Jalin, two weeks."

"Two weeks," said Jalin in disbelief. "But Dad, that's unfair. You must be tired."

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want to make it three?"

Jalin sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Well, goodnight."

He dragged his feet back to the spot he was resting in and curled up to go to sleep. Jewel and Blu sighed and also decided to return to their resting place. Only after a few minutes of everyone back in their sleeping spots, Jalin noticed some movement. Leoncio had risen from his sleep and stood on his feet. He hurriedly scuttled next to Blu and Jewel and snuggled next to them as a means of protection. He fell asleep afterwards. Jalin snickered at Leoncio's frightened actions. Though he was grounded for two weeks, it was well worth it.


	37. Leoncio's Birthday Gift (Part I)

**So I'll try something new. This is a format I wrote back in the earlier years of school. Well, college to be exact. This is a guaranteed** **fact. Okay, so I gave you an intro on what the story format will be. It takes place before "The New Kid" so you can use this setting as a reference key.**

* * *

><p>Today was a special day for a blue male bird. It was his birthday as his family had heard. Blu was the name for this special bird. He was an adult male macaw that could be described as a nerd. His evening was greeted by a large feast of fruits he favored. By looking at a delightful feast, he couldn't wait to savor. He looked over at his mate who brought him the fruitful spread. Her name was Jewel, a female blue-eyed Spix's Macaw who she was grateful for Blu, because otherwise, she would be dead. It was not only the reason why she became his, for she had wanted to be with him before her life was in danger, but she affirmed her love with one powerful kiss. Then soon, they bore three chicks, who all sat on the opposite side of the feast, for once starting the day without hearing their mother's tics.<p>

"Happy birthday, Dear," Jewel said with a kiss on his cheek. "A dinner to feast upon for my manly geek."

Blu blushed, knowing that she was teasing. Hopefully later tonight, there'll be some pleasing.

Blu smiled and said with a delight, "Thank you, my precious Jewel. This meal is just a wonderful sight."

"I knew you would like it, but before we eat, the kids like to give you a treat."

Jewel looked over at the chicks and firmly nodded her head. Jalin and Elena got up all content, but Leoncio stood up with a bored dread. Jalin, the eldest son with dark blue feathers and amber eyes, went to one end of the den, to get his father the gift he had made and signed his name on with a ball point pen. He hurried ran back to Blu with a wrapped present. Blu looked at the gift and saw that the box was made for a pendant. Jalin gave the box to his father, and they exchanged gratefulness by a smile to each other.

"I wonder what it could be," he said with a glee. "I guess I'll just open it to see."

Blu unwrapped the gift by opening the cardboard box, and to his surprise, it was an image of the Death Star that was made by non-glittering glue on a precious rock. It was a sight to behold, a craftsmanship's work, but it seems using it as a decoration was its only perk.

"This is nice, Jalin."

"Yeah. I made it myself. Turn it around. It's a mirror to look at yourself."

Blu turned it around to see and grinned at the sight of his reflection.

"This is great. Now, I don't need to fly miles away from home. I can just stay home, before I go out, to better see my already winning complexion."

"Um…let's go with that," Jalin said swiftly. "That way, you can finish getting ready when you go out with Mama more quickly."

Blu looked at his son and shook his head.

"But I don't take forever. Your mother does take a long time."

Jewel narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I know, but sometimes when you wake up, your looks can be defined as a crime."

Jewel, Elena, and Leonci laughed as Blu grumbled. Blu faced her daughter.

"Elena, what do you have for Papa, before your brother _accidentally _tumbles?"

Elna had the gift in wings. It was an unwrapped picture of all things. Elena presented the picture to his papa, and he took it with cheer.

"What is it, my little dear?"

What Blu looked at to his sight was a picture made of macaroni, glitter glue, and marker used as decorations on a paper of white. He tried to look at the picture and tried to figure it out. He finally did, concluding the big macaroni macaw in the middle was him without a doubt. He wore a cape and a red Zorro mask, but for the other images, he had to ask.

"Elena," he said, showing her the sketch, "what is that thing on my head? What is this etch?"

Elena looked at the picture and answered with smiling eyes, "Oh, it's the antenna that you are controlled by."

"Controlled?" wondered Blu in dismay. "Elena, do you think of me that way?"

"No, Papa, you're my star of hope, but Mams tells you mostly what to do, so she's the one pulling your rope."

Blu wing-palmed his forehead and looked at his wife.

"Jewel, please don't control my life."

Jewel half-closed her eyes and rebuked. Just a simple cold stare gave Blu quite a spook. He smiled with fear in his eyes and looked over at Elena who, in this family, was the smallest in size.

"Thank you Elena," Blu said to be polite. "This picture will be hug in the den by tonight."

Curious, Elena asked, "Why don't you hang it now?"

Blu quickly answered, "Uh...so we can quickly finish so we can finally chow."

Elena smiled and content and went back to sit down. There was a pause soon, and no one uttered a small noun. Leoncio soon felt uncomfortable and looked up from the wooden floor. He instantly saw the stares from the other four. Blu opened his beak, and his words began.

"Well, son, do you have something to give to your old man?"

Leoncio scratched his head and stood to his feet. He walked around to Blu and to Blu's surprise, it was something sweet. A blackberry was presented to Blu, to which Blu only had the privilege in his lifetime to eat a few. He smiled and accepted the gift, but then Jalin spoke up with a stern voice.

"You just got that from the pile and don't try to parry."

Confused, Leoncio faced his brother and answered with confusion, "What does that even mean?"

"Well-"

"Stop," demanded Blu and then faced Leoncio. "I do not what a fight to be seen."

"And what's with all the talking? It sounds like a Dr. Seuss's knockoff that is somewhat mocking… Crap, I'm doing it."

"Leoncio!" snapped Jewel. "What did I tell you about cussing? I don't want to spend my time discussing. It's your father's birthday today, so please don't act so gray."

Leoncio was about to boot but he figured not. He didn't want to cause another losing dispute. He looked at his father, who was looking at the berry. Blu then gave a look that wasn't very cherry. Blu set the fruit down and looked at his son.

"It seems your hunger had begun."

Blu turned the fruit to show the youngest chick that he had eaten some of the fruit, on which his action would classify him as a dick. He corked a nervous grin and looked back at with puppy eyes, hoping that Blu would quickly dismiss his present's demise. Blu shook his head and just sighed.

"Oh, Leoncio, Why do you have to be filled with pride?"

"Pride?" wondered Leoncio. "I don't have any sign of pride. Why do you say that?"

"Leoncio, you didn't have a gift to give. That's okay, I guess, but you don't have to try to present a gift that hopefully sieves."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes.

"I really hope someone has a dictionary so they could look up their meanings to not get confused on the context and wording."

Blu looked away from Leoncio and looked at the rest. He smiled and thanked his family for the best.

"Thank you everyone for your love and presents. Now, we can eat our nutritional contents."

"Really?" wondered Leoncio. "You have to describe food as nutritional contents?"

Leoncio went back to his brother and sister and sat in-between them. He soon reached for a small watermelon-like fruit which had its stem. He soon felt the stares from side-to-side. He felt very nervous and ashamed inside. He knew what it was, and Jalin soon spoke.

"Leonico, your so-called present kind of croaked."

"It wasn't a frog," said Leoncio in defense.

"No," started Elena. "he's saying it suck."

Leoncio turned to face Elena.

"At least you're not rhyming," Leoncio said in relief, "but Papa likes blackberries, so it couldn't have sucked."

"But it was from a tree that any old bird could have easily plucked."

Leoncio groaned in annoyance as his sister joined in. But then he thought, rubbing his chin. He came up with an idea as stars were in his eyes and said with a grin.

"That was only part one of Papa's gift from him."

Elena and Jalin faced each other and shook their heads. How could he bring a gift when it was soon time for bed?


	38. Leoncio's Birthday Gift (Part II)

The moon was going down from the sky, allowing the night animals to be not so sly. Birds slept; all but one, for it was Leoncio making the early run. He had slept through the night to store some vigor. Feeling refreshed, he walked out of the den to start his present search, which would prove to be a rigor. He looked out from the branch that he sat on. He then yawned.

"So tired, but I must win. It'll be like kicking Jalin in the shin… Dammit. Okay, try to focus. What can I see? What did Papa want again… Oh, yeah. That's right. I better get the supplies before it turns bright."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes and muttered.

"I blame the script and the writer."

And with that said, he took off and fluttered. Once in the air, his wings flew steady. Flying was something he had done already.

"I think the readers know that. Man, I think the writer's on crack… Ah, screw it. I just won't talk."

Leoncio flew through the jungle. Hopefully, he wouldn't screw up and bungle. He soared through the sky, looking down to the ground, hoping that he would find something as a gift lying around. He searched and searched and searched. He finally got tired and needed a rest. In his mind, he talked to himself, thinking for the best.

Let's see, he talked in his thoughts, maybe I should check familiar spots.

Leoncio half-closed his eyes and sighed.

"Can't even think without a rhyme. This is just, ergh, great."

Leoncio continued to think and came up with a spot to see first. He should go to the creek to see what he could find as he finally could maybe quench his thirst. He flew a mile in rapid time and made it to the small creek, which had some soda lime. He went down and took a quick sip. After that, he whipped away the dripping water and went back on his short trip.

He went around the area, in search for a gift, so he could return home just to miff. This had turned to a contest, finding a gift for Blu. He wouldn't let Jalin and Elena continue to smugly spew. He searched high and low. His flapping wings soon got really slow. He was tired, the poor little bird. His present searching had been deferred. Leoncio perched himself on the most suitable tree branch he could find. He then let out a great sigh.

"Man, this is tough," he said. "How am I going to find a present that is good enough."

He half-closed his eyes and said, "The writer had better sleep with a shotgun tonight."

From where he stood on the branch, he looked out into his large home. Leoncio was glad that he could freely roam. He then looked to the right and saw an entrance to a den. What was in there was beyond his ken. He decided to check. He walked to it and took a peek in, stretching his neck. He soon saw someone sleeping. He soon walked inside, slowly creeping. He strolled over to the bird to see what it was, bypassing the law for a curious cause. As he noticed what bird he was, he beamed. It looks like his status for an awesome gift was going to be redeemed.

A shake disturbed Blu as he slept. It looks like someone needed him for something, so he had to accept. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He glanced through the entrance of his den and saw it was dawn. He then looked to where the bird who woke him up was standing. It appeared to be Leoncio who was demanding. Blu got to his feet and looked down at his boy. Blu's expression told Leoncio that his father was annoyed more than filled with joy. It wouldn't matter however. His gift to Blu wouldn't be one that would his siblings saying whatever.

"What do you want, Leoncio?" Blu asked dazedly. "Can't you see I'm torpidly?"

Leoncio groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Again Papa. What does that even mean?"

"Why did you wake me this early in the morning? Did you do it to give me a warming?"

"I swear if you don't stop rhyming," mumbled Leoncio.

"What was that son?" Blu asked, letting out a yawn.

"Nothing," Leoncio said, shaking his head.

"Then you woke me up for no reason?" Blu asked irritated.

"No," said Leoncio, shaking his head. "I need to take you somewhere."

Blu smiled and answered with a beaming expression, "Okay. So let's see what he have in your possession."

Leoncio tried to not lose it, remembering he had to beat his brother and sister. He'll do want ever it took, even though he could get a blister.

"The humor better be worth it at the end, Author," he grumbled.

"Leoncio, who are you talking to? What do you plan to do?"

Leoncio shook his head and decided to continue to what he had in store. For now, the rhymes that came, he just had to ignore. He looked back at his father and pointed outside.

"Papa, I need you to follow me. It's a surprise."

"A surprise this early in the morning. I feel like this could be one of your lies."

Leoncio shook his head.

"I promise, Papa. It's a gift. I know yesterday I didn't really give you a present, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"But why so early?"

"Early bird catches the worm?" Leoncio shrugged.

Blu sighed, "Okay, but we better hurry."

The two birds took off from the den with Leoncio leading. They needed to hurry because Blu needed to provide the morning feeding. They flew through the jungle for about a mile and a half, before they landed on a branch on Leoncio's behalf. Blu looked around from where he stood. He had been here before, well, this part of the neighborhood.

"I've flown through here before while looking for food. Leoncio, is this your gift renewed?"

He faced Leoncio. His son had dull eyes that looked back up at Blu.

"Papa, can you please stop with the rhyming?"

"Okay," Blu smiled. "Just all in good timing."

Leoncio clenched his wings in anger, but he held it in. He remembered he still had to win. Leoncio swallowed his anger and begin to speak.

"Papa, you see the den behind me? Why don't you go take a peek?"

Blu eyed his boy, but he figured that he should trust him. After all, he flew right now on a giving whim. What present did Leoncio get? Would his present be a disaster, or will it be lit? Blu walked by Leoncio and towards the entrance of the den. Once facing away from him, Leoncio started to complain to the writer again.

"You know why Dr. Seuss made things up? Because he knew rhyming an actual story would take it out of context. C'mon. Get and lit? Yeah, they rhyme, but they kind of screw up the context. Like how are people supposed to know you use lit as a sort of imagery instead the present would be the brightest out of my annoying brother and bashful sister? Just make things up, like Dr. Seuss being a doctor in literature when he really just dropped out from Lincoln College."

All of a sudden, a familiar voice ringed in Leoncio's ears.

"Son, get in here."

Leoncio hurried to where his father was at. He stood inside the den near the entrance. In the middle of the den was a bird, who was trapped in a cage like a big rat. The bird was a beautiful Illiger's Macaw with a mix of light green and military green feathers and blue eyes that shined brightly. Just being in the wooden cage, her appearance was bonded together ever so tightly. She panicked due to the fact she couldn't turn around, but she began to frantically speak when she heard Blu's sound.

"Who's-who's there?" she said in a fright. "I can't really see anything in sight."

Leoncio mumbled to himself, complaining about the script. Just then, he felt like his feathers had been gripped. Leoncio looked from the ground and looked up to see his father's maddened expression but was mixed with being astound.

"Leoncio, what do you do?"

"I got you a birthday present."

"What!" came the disbeliefs of the two birds.

"What's up with that?" wondered the female Illiger's Macaw angrily. "Get me out of here, you little brat."

"Leoncio," snapped Blu, "why did you do this? Besides, what do you mean this is for me?"

"Ha! You stopped the rhyming. What's wrong writer? Can't think of anymore words to rhyme?"

"You better set this female free."

Leoncio groaned and slightly uttered, "Dammit."

"Leoncio."

The impatient voice of Blu grabbed Leoncio's attention. Leoncio could feel the angered tension. Leoncio figured he had to explain. He couldn't really lie like in the U.S. presidential campaign.

"Alright Papa. One night, a few days before your birthday, I heard you and Mama talking. I didn't hear the whole thing, but Mama asked you what your fantasy was. You said that it was to have a three-way."

Blu looked at his son in disbelief. Everything soon came together by this little brief. Blu summed up that Leoncio took off before anyone woke. He flew around the jungle to make his half-eaten present be a revoke. He flew around until he landed in this tree. He found this bird and named it his gift to Blu under his false decree. He spent the rest of the time gathered sturdy sticks to use as poles. Blu wasn't sure how he carried the thick sticks so quickly, but it seemed he had it all under his controls. His son then mounted a roof with ease, and then he went back to wake him up being so please.

Blu was shocked when he learned why Leoncio captured this macaw. What his son did was break a nature law. He looked over at the other bird. For a few moments, the bird's voice went unheard. He looked back at Leoncio, who gave a nervous smile. It looked like the poor chick would be grounded for a while.

"Leoncio, how the hell do you know about a three-way?"

"The internet."

Blu face-palmed his forehead and said, "Sometimes, I don't like that cyber freeway."

"Hello? Get me out of here please! This 'thing' is really a tight squeeze."

"I'll be there," Blu said and faced his son. "We'll talk later after this is done."

Blu walked over to the cage and started to take it apart. He took it down quickly since he was very smart. The female, who was lying on the floor in the cage, stood to her feet and came closer to Blu so they could formerly meet. Blu smiled and thought she was on the same side of his coin, but she suddenly kicked him in the groin.

"There. That way you can't lay anymore imps."

She walked to the entrance of the den and faced Leoncio.

"You better be out of here by the time I get back, you perverted chimps."

Scared, Leoncio nodded without a say. The female exited her home and flew away. Leoncio looked over at his dad, who he feared was also very mad.

"Papa, I'm sorry about your gift. It…flew away."

Blu managed to look up and figured he should have a say. However, the pain was so great that he couldn't properly talk. He only produced a sound that sounded like a squawk. Leoncio slightly smiled.

"At least you can't rhyme anymore to annoy this child."

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"B-boy! Y-your m-m-mother and I… Ugh."

Blu looked down because of the pain.

"Well, so next year, a blackberry will do?"

Blu groaned and nodded. He managed to get to his feet and stared down Leoncio. Leoncio gulped in fright and gave a frown. He turned around and began to fly. Through the pain, Blu took off, and soon it became a chase between father and son, that would end with a cry.


	39. It's a Rio Christmas Part I

**Takes place after Jungle Faith.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, I'm hungry."<p>

"Mama, feed me."

"Mom, I want food."

Jewel's three chicks circled around the tired Jewel. She looked outside and sighed. She looked down at the three chicks, wishing Blu was with her. He had been gone every since she woke up. She thought he went to get food, but he hadn't returned. The sun had risen and risen into the clear sky. It was noon in the jungle.

"Mom?"

Jewel looked down at her oldest son Jalin.

"Should I go get food? Dad's not back yet."

Jewel shook her head.

"No. You stay with your brother and sister, and I'll get the food."

"Why are you so down during the holidays?"

The four Spix's Macaws turned their heads towards the entrance of the den and saw Blu. He carried a plastic bag with some goodies in it. Leoncio ran up to Blu and examined his father's face. Blu gave him a smile. He turned back at Jewel, Jalin, and Elena.

"Watch out guys. It's another Christian holiday."

Blu half-closed his eyes.

"Boy," he said in a frightening voice that Leoncio was already accustom to.

Elena then walked up to Blu. Blu saw his daughter and relaxed a bit, welcoming her with a smile.

"Hi, Elena. Do you want to know what's in the bag?"

Elena thought.

"Is it food? I'm hungry, Papa."

Blu shook his head.

"Besides that."

"Wait," interrupted Leoncio. "You have food in there? Can we guess after you feed us? Can't think on an empty stomach here."

Blu half-closed his eyes and groaned. He dug into the bag and pulled out a mango. He handed it to Leoncio.

"Here. Share with your siblings."

Leoncio smiled.

"Thank you Papa."

Leoncio and Elena walked back to Jalin, rolling the mango to him. Jewel walked pass them and confronted Blu.

"Blu? What's in the bag?"

Blu gave a big grin as if he was about to tell a big secret that would change their lives for the better.

"Christmas decorations," he smiled.

Jewel gave him a confused look.

"Christ-mas?"

From behind the standing mango, Leoncio peeked from behind it. He swallowed the mouthful of mango in his beak.

"I was right. Another Christ-ain Day."

Blu shrugged off what Leoncio said.

"Ignore our son, Jewel. He's not into the Christmas Spirit as I am. Besides, he's missing out."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes and looked at his parents.

"Missing out? It can't be better than candy, like Easter and Halloween."

Blu smiled.

"How about getting presents on a day where it is not your birthday?"

Jalin and Elena stopped eating and looked towards Blu.

"Presents?" they questioned simultaneously.

Blu nodded.

"Christmas is a day where one of the things done is that we exchange gifts."

Jalin thought about it.

"So...it's a commercial holiday?"

Blu nodded, but then he quickly shook his head.

"Yea... I mean no. I mean, we do exchange gifts, but it's for a different reason. It's a story of the Three Kings who visited Jesus when he was born. They recognized him as the king of all kings and gave him gifts. This is one of the bigger reasons on why we exchange gifts."

"Because three kings gave presents to a baby who would rule them all?" wondered Leoncio. "Well, if that baby was going to rule all, might as well be on his good side."

"Which is why there is a person who is in charge of that," said Blu.

"There's a person in charge of checking if we are on this Jesus's good side?"

"Who Papa?" asked Elena.

Blu dug into the grocery bag and pulled out a medium-sized picture. He held it up so his chicks could see.

"Who's that fat man with a philosopher beard?" wondered Leoncio. "Why is he dressed in red pajamas? Has he ever heard of proper grooming or the gym?"

"This is Santa Claus," explained Blu. "This is the person in charge if chicks like you are good or bad."

"Just him?" questioned Jalin. "Is he in charge of checking if everyone is good or bad?"

Blu nodded.

"How?"

"He watches you when you're sleeping, and he knows when you're awake."

"He sounds like a pedophile," snorted Leoncio.

Blu groaned.

"He is not a pedophile."

Elena toughed on Blu's wing.

"Papa, what's a pedophile?"

Blu sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Leoncio, you shouldn't speak about Santa Claus like that," warned Blu.

"Why? What does he do? He asks you out if you're the goodliest kid?"

"For every kid on his nice list, he gives them a free present. He gives them anything what they asked for."

The chicks' eyes widened.

"Anything?" they chorused in amazement.

Blu smiled.

"Anything if you're good. If you're bad, he gives you a lump of coal."

"Dang," said Leoncio. "He must have a lot of money than to give out free presents. Are you sure he's not a pedophile?"

Blu groaned.

"For the last time, no. Think of it like how Linda give you sweets for free. He is just a giving guy."

"Probably not for food," whispered Leoncio to himself.

Jalin looked at Leoncio and sneered.

"Well, I know who's getting the lump of coal."

Leoncio heard him and narrowed his eyes. He faced Jalin.

"What does that supposed to me?"

"Leoncio, when have you've been ultra nice?"

"Hey, I've been nice."

"But it doesn't outweigh when you have been bad, and that has been almost all the time."

Leoncio thought about it. Jalin may be right. His bad shenanigans outweighed his good deeds very largely. But he couldn't get coal. Jalin and Elena had been nice. There was no doubt that they would get what they wanted, while he would get a dirty lump of coal. He needed to fix this.

"Papa, when is Christmas?"

"In three more days," said Blu. "The twenty-fifth."

"The twenty-fifth, huh? That's a lot of time to make up my bad streak."

"Sure, Leoncio," said Blu. "In the meantime, we get to decorate the den with Christmas things."

Jewel looked at Blu curiously.

"Decorate? Blu, you never want to decorate the den."

"Well, this is for a special occasion."

"Is that way you brought the bag?"

Blu nodded. Jewel grinned and headed for the bag. She pulled out some hanging ornaments and some Christmas figurines. Blu watched her. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You do know that we're going to take it all down after the holidays."

"I know, but at least we're decorating. I'm tired of seeing bark in the morning. Kids, can you help us?"

"Sure Mama," said Elena.

Elena and Jalin began to help Blu and Jewel get the decorations for the den out of the bag. Leoncio remained still, wondering what he could do to make it on Santa's good side.

"Three days," mumbled Leoncio. "That's like a month, right? Then I have time to be nice."

He looked over at his family and decided that he should help them out. After all, he had a lot of climbing to do out of the hole he dug this year.


	40. Its a Rio Christmas Part II

The last couple of days had been nothing except for decorating and gift searching. The Blu Family had spent most of a day decorating the den. As soon as Blu had brought the bag with the decorations when he introduced the holiday, decorating had begun. Since there was no electricity, they had to make do with the Christmas crafts. There were three-dimensional figures like Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus, and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Blu had to explain that the snowman and the reindeer came from Christmas stories. Another decoration was like party strands, but they came in white and red. Jewel hung them around the upper tree walls. Blu also brought fake snow that needed water. He fetched some water and sprinkled it onto the white stuff. They watched as chemistry made the flat white powder into fluffy, round crystals. Blue put the snow in a corner of the den. That ended the first day.

On the second day before Christmas, Blu was the first one up and woke his chicks up to get a present for Jewel. Leoncio wanted to go back to sleep, but he remembered that he was trying to be nice. He encouraged Jalin and Elena to wake up, and the birds took off to look for a gift for Jewel. They came back after two hours to see an awaken Jewel. Luckily, they hid the present somewhere near and brought food instead. Jewel asked why he took the kids, and he quickly answered that he wanted them to choose breakfast. Later that morning, Blu took off to Linda's to get something. Jewel took this opportunity to take the kids and look for Christmas gifts from her and from the kids. Leoncio kept a smiling face, and the kids took off with their mother. They returned before Blu did and hid their unwrapped gifts under the tree. A few minutes later, Blu appeared, carrying a small tree. Jalin asked why we need a tree in a tree, and Blu explained it was a Christmas tree to decorate. It was to let Santa know where to put the gifts. The Blu family helped to set up the Christmas tree and decorated with things they found in the forest and some of the remaining Christmas decorations. With the decorating all done, the Blu family gathered around the Christmas tree, accompanying each other very closely.

"Isn't it beautiful?" breathed Jewel as she rested her wing on Blu's chest and her head on his shoulder.

"It is," he replied.

"It seems…very natural," said Jalin. It has some berries, tiny bananas, a gold-colored paper star, and some red and white strings. "It's like we took a berry tree, decorated it, and put it on some fake snow."

"It's not natural," said Leoncio. "Besides, there is no thing as a berry tree."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"Shows how much you know."

Leoncio was about to argue, but he decided not to.

"I'm trying to be nice here, so be mad somewhere else."

"Nice?" wondered Jalin. "Let's see, in the past couple of days, you punched a hole through the Rudolph and Dad had to fix it. You also took the white stuff and threw it everywhere before Dad came back. As we looked for presents, you flew off somewhere else and told our distant neighbor that they should get into the Christmas spirit or they would rot in Hell. Mom told you not to play in the mud as we looked for Dad's gift, but you did anyway, and we had to stop and give you a bath. Oh, and as we decorated the three the first time, you 'accidentally' dropped an ornament right in front of Dad and he tripped, knocking over the tree."

Leoncio thought about it. Jalin was right. He had tried to be nice, but he ended up being naughty. He couldn't keep an act. He just had this naughty side that had a ticking fuse every time he was nice.

"But there is still time to be nice," he stated and looked up at Blu. "Dad, when is Christmas?"

"Tomorrow."

Leoncio dropped his hope of being nice and sighed.

"Guess I'm getting coal from Santa this year."

"Leoncio," said Blu. "Let's not think about it. Come here, Son."

Leoncio sniffled a bit while walking up to Blu. Blu picked him up and set him on his shoulders.

"Why don't we sing a song?" suggested Blu.

The chicks groaned.

"Why?"

"It's Christmas," Blu simply answered.

"So we have to sing Christmas songs?" asked Leoncio.

"Yeah. I'll start."

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>Thy leaves are so unchanging;<br>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>Thy leaves are so unchanging;<br>_

_Not only green when summer's here,  
>But also when 'tis cold and drear.<br>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>Thy leaves are so unchanging!<em>

Blu paused and looked at his family. He saw Jewel's smiling face._  
><em>

"I think I know this one," said a happy Jewel. "Linda was playing it on her stereo thing."

Jewel cleared her throat before she started.

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>Much pleasure thou can'st give me;<br>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>Much pleasure thou can'st give me;<br>_

_How often has the Christmas tree  
>Afforded me the greatest glee!<br>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>Much pleasure thou can'st give me.<em>

"Very good, Dear," applauded Blu.

Leoncio looked down at his father.

"I think I know the song too. Can I try?"

"Sure," nodded Blu.

Leoncio looked at the tree and started to sing.

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
><em>_Your candles whine so brightly!  
><em>_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
><em>_Thy candles whine so brightly!_

_From the vase to summit, gray and bright,  
><em>_There's only slender for the might.  
><em>_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
><em>_Thy candles whine so brightly!_

"Um…not quite, Leoncio, but it was close."

"I think I know how it ends," said Elena.

"Me too," said Jalin.

"Then why don't you two finish off as a duo," suggested Jewel.

Jalin and Elena looked at each other with a smile and looked back at the tree. They began to sing the final verses of the song.

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>How itchy God has checked thee!<br>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>How richly God has checked thee!<br>_

_Thou didst us true and faithful be,  
>And trust in God unchangingly.<br>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
>How itchy God has checked thee! !" <em>

"Not quite," said Blu. "It's decked, not checked, but it wasn't bad for your first time."

Blu glanced outside and smiled.

"It's almost time for us to go to sleep. Santa will only give presents for chicks that are asleep."

"How come Dad?" asked Jalin. "I want to see him."

Blu shook his head.

"Nope. He only gives you gifts if you're sleeping. Now, let's go to bed. I'll tell you the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

The chicks wanted to complain, but they figured it was best they did not. They got ready for bed and waited for their father to tell them a bedtime story.

* * *

><p>It was later that night, in the den, that Leoncio woke up from his slumber land. He had woken up with a bad subconscious in his mind. All year, he had been bad. Three days wouldn't make it up. It was hopeless to ask for a gift…so he would have to take it by force.<p>

He slowly crept out into the night sky, unaware that Santa was getting ready from below the tree. Leoncio was quick though. He flew out of the den and back in with the supplies he needed to set the trap. He hurried set up his contraption and waited for Santa in the shadows.

As mentioned, Santa was getting ready. Blu had told Linda to make him a Santa outfit. She did. He also wore a beard that covered his beak. He smiled.

"I have always wanted to play Santa," he whispered to himself, "and this year, I do."

A bag with three gifts in it lied next to him. He picked up with his talons and flew up to the branch. He then carried the bag over his shoulder like the original Santa Claus and entered the dark den. He didn't see the trip vine. It happened all so fast. Something fastened beneath his feet, and he was lifted up into the sky upside-down, dangling for his life. The bag of gifts was on the floor.

"What is this?"

"Quiet, Santa. You're going to wake up my family, and they'll be really mad."

Blu looked around and saw Leoncio walk out of the shadows.

"Leoncio!" he snapped. "Get me down from here!"

"So you do know my name? Um, I'm sorry Santa for this, but I really do not want to get coal."

Blu calmed down a bit and focused on Leoncio.

"Is that why you tied me upside-down?"

Leoncio started to cry and looked down at the floor.

"Please Santa, I know I deserve it, but please don't give me coal. I know I'm mean to Papa, but I still love him and one day, I hope to be like him…and…uh…"

"Leoncio," said Blu calmly, "can you put me down?"

Leoncio nodded and cut the vine. Blu fell and hit the ground on the side of his beak. A worried Leoncio walked over to him.

"Sorry, Santa, but you know, you fall like Papa."

Blu got up and rubbed his head. After seeing he was alright, he looked over at Leoncio and gave a warm smile. Blu extended his wings out. A teary Leoncio came in and embraced him. Blu hugged his son back.

"There, there. Don't cry. Crying never solved anything."

Leoncio looked up at him.

"But what should I do, Santa? How can I make it better?"

Blu just smiled.

"You already did, Kid. Listen, I do have a naughty and nice list. Leoncio, you have been naughty this year, but you are willing to apologize sometimes, and when you do, they are sincere and true. You do have a bad side, but when you let your good side out, it shines so brightly. Now, I'm not saying you should act nice all the time. Most kids mess up. You shouldn't change your personality, but let your good side out more often."

Leoncio hugged Blu tighter.

"I will, Santa. I will."

They let go of the hug and exchanged smiles.

"It's getting late, Leoncio. Go to sleep, and I promise in the morning you'll be happy."

Leoncio nodded and went to where Jalin and Elena were. He lied down and drifted off into dreamland. Blu smiled. After he knew Leoncio was completely asleep, Blu placed three presents near the tree. He looked at his family and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, my Blu family."

Blu left the den and landed in a safe place to undress so he could go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leoncio was the first to wake up. He lifted his head up and yawned. He looked around and suddenly stopped turning his head. Under the tree were three presents. He smiled and shook his sister and brother up.<p>

"Hey guys. Wake up. Santa brought us presents."

Jalin and Elena sleepily opened their eyes. They watched as Leoncio walked towards the tree. They noticed their presents and jumped to their feet.

"Yay!" they cheered.

Their cheer woke up their parents. Blu and Jewel turned their heads towards the kids and noticed the presents. Jewel faced her mate and smiled.

"It looked like Santa came."

Blu smiled.

"He sure did."

"Mama," called Leoncio. "Papa. Come here."

Blu got up and helped his mate up. They walked to the tree. Each chick held a wrapped present. To Blu, it was weird they weren't tearing it open. Something was up. They confronted Leoncio.

"What is it?" asked Jewel.

"There's a gift for you and Papa each."

Jewel smiled.

"Is it from you?"

Leoncio shook his head.

"No. It's from Santa."

"Santa?" questioned Blu.

Jalin and Elena fetched their parents' wrapped gifts and presented them to Blu and Jewel. They looked at each other, puzzled. Blu had told Jewel that Santa Claus was made up for kids to get extra presents and behave. Adults didn't get gifts from Santa. Yet, there were two gifts with their names written on them. Both said that they were from Santa. Jewel looked at Blu.

"Blu, um-"

Blu shook his head.

"This is unreal."

"Papa," said Leoncio, "Santa is real. I caught him last night, and we had a heartwarming talk. I let him go, and he told me to go to sleep for him to set the presents."

"You caught Santa?" wondered Jalin in disbelief.

Leoncio nodded.

"Believe what you want, but Santa Claus is real, and he knows what you do, like that flying spaghetti monster…I'm sorry. I mean God. Sorry, that was my bad side."

"Bad side? Does this mean you going to act nice from now on?"

Leoncio shook his head.

"I should not change who I am, but I think I can have more days where I'm nice."

Blu smiled. It looked like his son would be true to his word. Yes, it meant he would still suffer through Leoncio's tricks, but there wouldn't be as many. Leoncio looked at his parents.

"Should we open our presents and exchange gifts?"

Jewel smiled and stroke her son's head.

"Yes. Let's all see what Santa gave us."

Blu smiled.

"Agreed. Merry Christmas, my precious family. Merry Christmas to all of you."

The Blu family sat around each other and showed laughter, love, and compassion towards each other as they exchanged gifts during that Christmas Day in the jungle near the city of Rio.


	41. Second Dream (Part I)

**This happens before the events of "Is It the End?"**

* * *

><p>Two of the most famous party birds of Rio returned back to their home. Well, the word most could be an exaggeration, but they were very well-known. In fact, they were one of the major reasons why the club for birds existed. Their singing, dancing, and excitement of partying kept the party going. Not only were they a party and singing duo, but they were best friends. One of them was a male yellow canary with brown eyes and a small, brown beak. He had brown wingtips and a white-feathered chest. He wore a green bottle cap as an accessory that many birds had yet to witness him without it. His best friend and roommate was a fat red-crested cardinal. The red feathers mostly made up his head and neck as the gray feathers made up the rest of his body. He had brown eyes and a grayish beak. He was a little bigger and wider than Nico, and he was also more on the comical side as his friend Nico was more on the romance side. Both know one thing though: you have to have fun in your life.<p>

They had retired for the night. It was one in the morning, and they had flown back from the club to their beach pad. The beach pad was just a small resting place for the duo near the beach of Rio. It was made by a family of rats, but they were forced to move out after the father got caught in a mouse trap in the house. Pedro and Nico made some adjustments to commandant for at least two big birds. In fact, Blu and Jewel could easily fit in their pad, filled with two beds made of boxes of matches and a toy table to eat some of the smaller food parts off of it and a small faucet with running water, and, of course, it was the last time two big birds slept in the place. Pedro was afraid that if they let anyone else borrow it ever again, they would make babies on his bed.

The two birds were laying on their beds, just looking up at the ceiling, which was basically the floor of the house. Nico sighed and smiled.

"Hey. Tonight was a great time. Who ever knew Eddy could drink so much."

Eddy was a Caica Parrot who ended up drinking more than half of his body weight before he hit the ground and passed out. Nico smiled.

"He must have some Irish or German blood in him."

Pedro did not reply. Nico tilted his head towards the direction Pedro was laying on his bed.

"Pedro? Are you sleeping buddy?"

"No."

"Then what's keeping your responses, buddy."

"I was... I was just thinking."

Nico made his look more serious.

"Thinking? Pedro, I haven't seen you, or even heard you, like this before."

"I know... Hey, have you ever had something else in mind?"

"Something else?" wondered Nico. "Like what?"

"Something else...like a dream you wanted to live."

Nico formed a small smile.

"A dream?"

Pedro nodded.

"But Pedro, um, we're living it. We got fame and respect. Babes look at us, and birds adore us. What more can you possibly ask for?"

"How about your childhood dream?"

"Childhood?" wondered Nico as he fully sat up and faced the laying Pedro. "I think I remember it, but I'm living it dude. I couldn't be happier... Er... Did you have a childhood dream?"

Pedro lifted his head off the bed and nodded.

"I did, and I still do."

He put his head back down the bed.

"I want to pursue it."

Nico formed a wider smile.

"Is that all? Pedro, if you have a dream, go for it dude. I don't know why you're so serious about it. I have your back."

"No matter how ridiculous?"

Nico slightly chuckled and laid completely down in his bed.

"What could be ridiculous about it? I mean, if it's an astronaut or scientist... Please don't tell me it's not one of those things."

Pedro shook his head.

"I want to be a chef of my own restaurant."

Nico sprang up in his bed as if he woke up from a dream. He got on his knees on the bed and faced Pedro.

"Rest-Restaurant? Pedro, are you serious?"

Pedro also got on his knees on his bed and faced Nico.

"Nico, you told me you got my back."

"Yeah, bu-but I've never seen you cook. I've seen you just...eat."

"I cook in private...and this is the reason why."

"Pedro, if you cooked in front of me all the time, I wouldn't... Wait. You want to do this."

Pedro nodded.

"I've always dreamed of it when I was little to be a chief."

Nico looked over at Pedro and thought.

At least he looks for the part. Well, probably I should support him. It's not like it will be an overnight sensation. He'll be back to singing in like a day.

Nico smiled.

"If you have a dream, go for it, buddy."

Nico lied down his head on the bed.

"Really?" wondered an excited Pedro.

"Yeah," said Nico sleepily. "Just follow your dreams."

Nico closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Unknown to him, the excitement that Pedro had not make the cardinal sleep, and the cardinal began making his dream a reality.

* * *

><p>Nico woke up late in the morning. He usually woke up around noon on days off. It was about ten thirty. He had woken up to a smell of something cooked. He sat up on his bed and looked around. He saw Pedro outside. He held a small ceramic pot suspended over a burning match on a small standing platform that had four metal legs for support. Nico got out of bed and put on his fallen green bottle cap. He sluggishly walked outside, rubbing his eyes opened as the sunlight rained down on him. His eyes adjusted and that's when he noticed. There were about ten birds around their pad, eating something. He looked over at Pedro.<p>

"Got another hot one."

One bird, a Scarlet Macaw, walked up to Pedro. Pedro set the hot food, which appeared to be an elbowed macaroni piece with bird seeds sparkled on it, stuck by an edible paste. He noticed Nico and glanced back at him as he still focused on applying food paste on the macaroni.

"You want one?" he said with a smile.

"What...," began Nico, "what is all this?"

"Oh, well...my restaurant."

"But how-"

"It took all night, but I was up all night, just setting up all this up. The flyers was the easy part. I was thinking no one would show, but after the first round of customers, more came."

"You had more birds over here?"

"Just a young couple. I guessed they enjoyed it so much that they told others."

Using Barbie cooking utensils, he got out the one macaroni in the pot of boiling water. He set it on the table Pedro moved from inside the pad and added the paste. He then sprinkled it with bird seeds and then handed it to Nico.

"It's not that hot," said Pedro.

Nico accepted it and looked at Pedro's face. He seemed so happy. Nico looked at the small macaroni elbow in his wings and just took the bite. That one bite was enough to send his taste buds to heaven. It was like if the girl of his dreams danced with his tongue. Every flavor burned in blissfulness all the way down to his stomach. He looked at Pedro with widened eyes.

"This... This is amazing Pedro! Where did you... How..."

Pedro just chuckled.

"Told you it was my dream."

"But...this...this is... What's the secret?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," said Pedro, putting in another small macaroni elbow in the pot. "You know what? I feel happy. I mean, I'm finally living my dream. Probably singing would be just a hobby I do now and then."

Nico's face grew nervous and kind of serious.

"Let's not get carried away, buddy. I mean... Dude! Singing and dancing is what we do."

"Well, if I do this all day, I would be too tired for the night. I better prepare some more."

Nico stood in disbelief. At first, he stood in denial that Pedro was serious, but he saw the look in his friend's eyes and knew Pedro was not kidding. Nico quickly thought about it and remembered what he told himself last night. This dream would not last, and Pedro would be back with him, singing at the club. Nico turned around and starting walking back into the pad.

"I have nothing to worry," Nico whispered to himself. "It's not super popular. I mean, it's only a few birds."

Nico looked back to check how many customers there were. When he was asking 'what was all this' to Pedro, there were ten birds. Now there were twenty-three birds, which did not include the ten birds flying down towards the pad. Nico grew worried.

"There is only one bird I know who can fix this. Better find Blu..."

He looked back at his macaroni and walked inside the pad.

"...right after I finish this."


	42. Second Dream (Part II)

"Ah-ah-lah-ah," sung out a beautiful voice.

The voice echoed in the tree den for about a second before quickly dying down. The voice belonged to Jewel. Jewel was a female Spix's Macaw with blue eyes and a black, petite beak. In front of her was her daughter Elena. Elena resembled her mother in so many ways. She was like a kid-version of Jewel. Too bad Elena only inherited her mother's appearance.

"Like this," came Elena's voice. "Ah-ah-hah-cough-la-ugh-cough…"

Jewel unsurely smiled as her daughter recovered from a minor cough.

"That was close, but I think just a couple of more minutes of practice. Now, try to sound like me. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-la-lah-aaaaaahhhhhh."

Elena took in a deep breath and sung it out.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-lala-aaaaahhh-ugh-ahhhhh."

Elena sighed.

"Oh mama."

Jewel wrapped her right wing around Elena and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry, Elena. When you grow up, you'll have a wonderful voice."

"But why can't I have one now?" wondered a yearning Elena.

"Jewel?"

Jewel and Elena parted from their hug and faced the entrance. Blu and her two boys, Jalin and Leoncio, entered the den.

"Is it over?" asked Leoncio. "My wings are getting tired from covering my ear holes."

Elena narrowed her teary eyes at Leoncio and stuck her tongue out at him. Leoncio sneered for a short bit until Blu's wing slapped the back of his head in discipline. Leoncio rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his father. Blu gave him a you-know-why-face. Leoncio dropped his wing to his side and faced back at Jewel and Elena.

"Papa, why don't I have a voice like Mama's?"

Blu sincerely looked at his daughter.

"Elena, Rome wasn't built in a day."

The girls and Leoncio faced Blu with bewildered looks. Jalin only knew that expression because of logic. He had never heard of it, but it did take a while for Rome to be a great city. There was an awkward pause as Blu waited for the confused looks to go away. Unfortunately, they did not. Blu sighed and faced Elena.

"It'll take time, but I know that once you get it, you'll be the best at it."

"But I want to sing beautifully."

"And you will. It just means that you have to practice more. Remember, practice makes perfect."

"And while you're practicing, we'll be flying…far away," said Leoncio.

"Leoncio!" snapped Jewel. "Why are you being like this?"

"He's still mad, Mom."

Leoncio faced Jalin.

"Shut up Jalin."

"He got stuck in a plastic ring out of curiosity at the beach and everyone saw and laughed at him... Yep, good times. Good times."

"We ended up going to the bird sanctuary to get help in trying to get the ring off," Blu continued with the explanation. "Tulio commented that Leoncio might not be the brightest out of the clutch."

Leoncio pouted.

"What does he know?"

Jalin faced his brother.

"He's a doctor."

Leoncio's face dropped, and he blankly looked back at Jalin.

"Jalin, quiet please, before I lose it."

If it's your pride, you lost it at the beach, thought Jalin.

Jalin snickered. Leoncio narrowed his eyes at his amber-eyed brother.

"What are you snickering about?"

"Nothing… Just, uh, what happened at the beach."

"You better shut your beak, Jalin," Leoncio threatened.

Blu groaned. He placed a wing on each of his sons. They looked up and saw his serious face.

"You two had better stop it right now if you don't want a punishment."

"Papa?"

Blu looked up and faced Elena. His expression sweetened.

"Yes."

"Will my voice be better than Mama's?"

Jewel and Blu flinched at the question. Jewel looked down at the back of Elena's head as Blu faced Elena's face. He saw his teary eyes. Breaking her heart was something out of the question. However, Jewel was behind Elena. Blu glanced up at his mate. He saw her, waiting for the right answer. Of course, she did not want to be offended by his answer. Jewel gave Blu a stern expression. The slightly frightened Blu looked back at his daughter's teary expression.

"Well…um…"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you'll both have the most beautiful voices in the jungle."

"But Papa, it's like American Idol. There is only one."

"Elena," said Jewel. "You and I will have excellent voices. There's no need on who is better or not."

Elena looked back at her mother.

"I kind of know, but it will help my self-esteem. Leoncio already destroyed it."

"Hey!" defended Leoncio. "It wasn't my idea to go right before Mama said you two were going to practice singing."

He huffed.

"It was Papa's."

Blu shot a cold stare at Leoncio. The young macaw chick did not care. It was payback for his humiliation, even though it was his pride and curiosity that got him made fun of. Blu looked back at Elena.

"Is it true?" asked Elena with puppy eyes.

"Elena-"

"Blu!"

The Blu family looked out at the entrance and saw Nico landing on the branch. The yellow canary entered the den, as if it was an emergency. Nico confronted Blu. He collected his breath and began to speak.

"Blu, there's a serious problem."

"What is it, Nico?" asked Jewel. "Is everyone alright?"

Nico shook his head.

"No. It's Pedro."

Jewel gasped.

"Nico, what happened to him?"

"He… He started his own restaurant."

Blu and Jewel half-closed their eyes.

"What?" Blu said dully.

"Pedro opened his restaurant, and it's getting really popular."

"And where is the problem?"

"The problem is that if he does make it big, he will not samba with me and our gig at the club will be shot."

"Nico. If you were his true friend, you would support his decision."

"But Blu-"

"Blu's right, Nico," said Jewel. "You two are best friends. If he's starting a restaurant, he wants the support of his best friend. If it is popular, that's mean the food is good. Hey, Blu. Why don't we go and support Pedro?"

Blu looked back at his mate.

"That's a good idea."

"But you guys are missing the point."

Blu and Jewel looked back at Nico.

"If Pedro goes through this, we won't be a singing duo anymore… Plus, he'll get fat like Adam Richman."

Blu sighed.

"Nico, have you talked with him?"

"Kind of. I thought that it wouldn't last, but I doubt that now."

"Well, let's just talk to him again. Let's just go to his restaurant."

Nico had hoped that this was not going to be Blu's answer before entering the den. Too bad it became true. Nico sighed.

"Alright. Follow me."

Nico flew out of the den. Blu and his boys followed the canary. Jewel was about to take off, but she noticed Elena standing still.

"Elena?"

"Papa didn't answer my question."

"Elena, Meja. Don't worry. With more lessons, you will have a voice that every male want."

Elena smiled and faced her mother.

"Really?"

Jewel returned the smile.

"Really, but remember what I told you about males. You have to make them work for it."

Elena was confused by the saying.

"What does that mean, Mama?"

"You will know when you're older. I'm just telling you this so you remember it sooner than later. Now, let's catch up to your father."

The two female Spix's Macaws left the den to catch up with the boys, whom were headed to Rio.


	43. Second Dream (Part III)

Nico, Blu, and Blu's family landed in front of the beach pad that Nico and Pedro had. Somehow, it seemed different. Nico was totally aware of this change. It had a bluish cloth overhanging like those fancy French restaurant with words that undefined any Portuguese or English word in their respective dictionaries. The cloth was extended out not to far from the entrance hole to the pad, which looked like a mouse hole for birds, and it was supported by being glued onto two standing Jenga pieces at the corners of the cloth. Nico's beak dropped.

"I was only gone for two hours, and he changed our home to a restaurant."

"Wow," said Blu. "This is the most productive I've seen from Pedro..and it doesn't involve bribing him with Linda's cookies."

"Oh," commented Jewel, "it's like a five or four star restaurant."

"It better not serve any snails," stated Leoncio.

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"It's not French. Look. The title of the restaurant is...uh... Dad, what does that say?"

Blu looked at where Jalin pointed at the hanging cloth and scratched his head.

"I have no idea."

"C'mon, Blu," urged Jewel. "Let's go inside."

Blu smiled.

"Alright."

As the Blu family walked towards the entrance, Nico immediately stopped them by standing in front of them.

"Blu. Remember. We need to put a stop to all this."

"But Nico. Pedro is living his dream. I mean if he could build a restaurant to look French within two hours, well, he seems pretty content in living this way of life. Nico, you're his best friend. Just support him, as I said before."

Nico sighed. Blu was right. What kind of friend would hold you from living your dream? He looked up at Blu.

"I don't know why I'm doing this? I think I'm just afraid of losing my best friend. If he does become a big chef, he might go away, and I might never see him again."

"Nico, if that ever happens and Pedro does go away, be a best friend and let him live his dream."

Nico nodded.

"I'll try my best."

Nico turned around and started walking towards the entrance. The Blu family followed him inside the beach pad. They stood near the entrance, amazed at what they saw. Nico was more shocked then amazed. The beds were gone, and the small coffee table was being used as a group of birds ate Pedro's macaroni piece with bird seeds. The macaws and the canary saw a total of ten small, painted Barbie tables with all of them filled. Some birds were eating off the floor. Well, only the pigeons and doves were eating their meals on the floor. The macaws, parrots, toucans, and other types of birds were eating on tables. In the very back of this mouse home for birds was a closed-off area behind some red curtains. Soon, Pedro emerged out of there with a chef's hat and was carrying a tray of three plates: two seed-coated macaroni and small pieces of watermelon that probably had some lemon juice and orange juice squeezed on them. He walked over to a table of a family of three Orange-cheeked Parrots. The two males got the macaroni, and the female got the watermelon pieces. They thanked Pedro, and as Pedro turned around to go back to the kitchen, he noticed the Blu family and Nico. He smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hi, Pedro," said Jewel.

"Pedro," began Nico, "what happened to our pad?"

"Oh, I just did some remodeling."

"I...I can see that, but wasn't your restaurant outside."

"Yeah, but it was getting to popular. When it does, usually restaurant owners try to find a building so customers can eat in, but I have no money, so I just turned the pad into a restaurant for only a little bit. I just reopened twenty minutes ago, and there were already birds waiting."

"But it was our pad."

"C'mon, Nico. We have others."

"Yeah...we do."

Pedro smiled.

"Great...um, so you guys want to sit or eat from the ground?"

Jewel, Blu, Elena, and Jalin looked at dove near them, eating from the ground. He pecked at the food with gusto, not carrying about the spray of seeds he was creating all around him. Finally, a seed went up into the air and landed on Jewel's eye. She blinked in irritancy and rubbed her eye.

"I think a table will be best," she said as she dropped her wing.

Pedro looked around.

"Well, they seem full at the moment, but you could probably sit in the VIP area."

"VIP?" questioned Blu, searching for such an area.

He did find it. Way in the back, near the curtains, was a closed-off area. Behind it was a pair of tables touching each other. Pedro smiled and started walking towards the tables.

"Follow me."

The birds followed Pedro to the tables. Pedro had a small rope tied to two standing poles that blocked the small area off. He untied one end of the rope and dropped it. He extended a wing out in the gesture of welcoming them and allowing them to sit down. The Blu family and Nico surrounded the tables, comfortably spaced out. Nico was standing closest to Pedro; he was standing near the corner of the table.

"Pedro...uh..."

Nico looked behind his fat friend. The birds he saw were enjoying themselves. They were socializing, laughing, and eating with pleasure. This was all due to Pedro's restaurant. He brought so many birds together by food, and they were having fun. Pedro inadvertently had drawn the birds in the Rio community closer.

"What is it, Nico?"

Nico looked back at Pedro with slightly wider eyes and smiled.

"Just give me your special pasta."

Pedro smiled and looked at the Blu family.

"Would you guys like my pasta too? It's the dish that made my restaurant."

"Well...," began Blu. "Alright."

"Yes," said Jewel. "I'll have one, and the kids... Do you make them in small sizes?"

"I think I have small macaroni pieces."

"Great," Jewel smiled. "Can you please bring small ones for the kids?"

Pedro nodded.

"Alright. It should take me about ten minutes."

Pedro walked off and disappeared behind the curtains. Nico faced a smiling Blu.

"It seems you've come to support him."

"Nico's my friend, and though I don't like this idea, I have to be consid-er...show my support for his dream."

"That's good, and don't worry, Nico. Pedro will still do samba. I mean, that's what makes Pedro Pedro."

"I guess."

"So...," started Leoncio, "when did Uncle Pedro said he was bringing the food?"

"In about ten minutes," answered Jewel.

"Ten minutes? That's like half a day."

Jalin and Blu looked at Leoncio and sighed.

"Still have no sense of time, Son?"

"I do too, Dad."

"Don't worry, you'll understand."

"Yeah," snorted Jalin. "It might take you two hours to get it."

Leoncio glared at him.

"If this table wasn't in-between us, I would-"

Jewel placed a wing firmly on Leoncio's head. Leoncio looked up at his mother. She looked at her sons.

"Jalin, stop it," ordered Jewel. "Leoncio, you too."

"But Mama, he said it would take me two hours for me to get it. That's like a month. He's basically saying I'm stupid and slow to understand."

"Both of you stop fighting. We are out here as a family. You're creating a bad image for this family, especially for me. What will the other mother birds say if they say you two arguing like this?"

Jalin dropped his head down.

"Sorry, Mom. I'll stop."

"You better," said Leoncio.

Soon, he felt the ice stare from his mother. He turned around to see his mother expression. He nervously smiled.

"I'll stop too."

Jewel sighed. He looked at Nico, who had a shocked face on. Jewel slightly smiled.

"Don't chicks say the darndest things?"

Nico just nodded and looked at Elena. He smiled.

"Do you fight like your bothers?"

Jalin and Leoncio narrowed their eyes. Elena shyly smiled.

"No. I can't."

"Why? Because you're a good angel?"

"No. I'm Papa's little princess, and princesses don't fight."

"Then you've never seen Shrek 2?"

"What's Shrek?"

Jalin tapped Elena's shoulder. She faced her brother.

"The green ogre."

"You mean the funny one with the talking donkey?"

Jalin nodded. Elena turned back at Nico.

"Yep. I saw that movie, but I didn't know they made a second one."

Elena faced Blu.

"Papa, can we see that one when we go to Linda's house?"

"Well, if you guys want too. I'm not going to see a poor sequel to a great movie. Got kind of screwed on that one when I watched Transformers 2."

Jewel elbowed Blu. He looked at her and noticed her irritated eyes. He thought back and remembered that she did not like Blu to say inappropriate words with Leoncio so close.

"Sorry Dear."

They then saw Pedro coming with a tray with three tiny plates with a macaroni piece on it. They were small, meaning they were for the kids. Pedro put the plates in front of the kids. The kids looked at Pedro and smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Pedro," chorused the kids.

"Amen," added Leoncio.

Pedro smiled.

"You're welcome, kids. Now, eat up."

He faced the adults.

"Give me two more minutes with yours."

Pedro then hurried back to the kitchen. The adults looked at the kids' food as the kids also looked at it. Nico had already seen it before. It was an elbow macaroni piece with something edible on it that made seeds stick to the macaroni piece. Leoncio's stomach growled. He took the first peck and swallowed the piece. Jalin faced him.

"How is it?"

Leoncio just smiled and started to eat the dish with more confidence. Jalin and Elena looked at each other and shrugged. They took their first peek and started taking several more after it. Blu and Jewel were shocked.

"It must be good," concluded Blu.

Jewel looked over at Leoncio, who was stuffing his face.

"Leoncio, eat like a male."

Leoncio paused his rampage and faced Jewel.

"Mama, this is how Papa eats when he's really hungry."

"I don't care. Don't you want to eat like your mother? That why you can impress other females."

"But Mama, girls are icky. I think I'm contaminated with cuddies from your hugs. You decreased my life span by two years."

Jewel narrowed her eyes and was about to lightly smack Leoncio's head, but Pedro's voice stopped her.

"I got your order right here."

Nico, Blu, and Jewel faced Pedro. He put their plates in front of them and smiled.

"Enjoy, my friends. I'll be back to check on you."

Pedro left to attend to his other customers. Blu and Jewel looked at their dish curiously. They looked at Nico. Seeing that he was already pecking away, the blue couple gave the pasta one peck. Their taste buds rocked as the food went into their stomachs. Jewel dove in, eating his food stingily. Leoncio faced his mother. Jewel felt her child's stare and looked at Leoncio.

"What is it?"

"You should eat like a lady, Mama."

Jewel half-closed her eyes and turned to continue to eat. Leoncio thought she would not hit him, so he turned to his food. Suddenly, a wing slightly whacked Leoncio's head. Leoncio stopped, rubbed his head, and looked at his mother. Jewel was facing forward, eating her food with both of her wings to her side.

"Alright. Who hit me?"

No one said anything, which annoyed Leoncio.

"Hello?"

"Son," said Blu, "just eat your food."

Leoncio grumbled and resumed eating his food.

Blu decided to eat all the bird seeds. It had a special taste to it. After eating a third of it and taking a break, he noticed that there was a paste that helped stick the seeds to the piece of macaroni. Blu looked at curiously.

"What the-"

"Is something wrong, Blu?"

Blu lifted his head and faced Pedro who was now standing next to him.

"Pedro, what is this red paste?"

"Can't tell you," smiled Pedro. "It's my grandma's secret recipe."

Blu looked at the paste again and turned back at Pedro.

"So...it is safe to eat?"

"Well...it should be. When my grandma made it, she used fresh ingredients, but I couldn't get any. So I just got the fruits the humans didn't use and some fresh things the humans threw out."

"Threw out?" Blu wondered aloud and gasped. "Pedro, you didn't. What would the FDA say."

"Relax Blu. It's not going to make you sick or something."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Tulio and his aides were running back and forth in the bird sanctuary, tending to a variety of birds. It had started off as a slow day, but by four in the afternoon, a flock of birds were either passed out in front of the doorstep of the building or made their way inside the sanctuary through the window of the nursing room, crashing into the walls, tables, and floor. Blu's family and Nico were among the crowd of bird getting treated.<p>

In the distance, on a branch of a small gardening tree near the bird sanctuary, there were two birds watching the chaos. It was the bird at fault and the bird who questioned the chief. They could hear Tulio as he yelled orders to his aides to mend the birds. Blu sighed and faced the bird sanctuary as he talked.

"All infected with a bacterial infection in the small intestines," he blankly said.

Pedro sighed.

"I know. I guess my dream was just a dream."

Blu faced Pedro.

"Hey. At least you lived it. Sure, you ended up putting all your customers in the hospital, including my family and your best friend, but you lived your dream."

"It was a good thing you just ate the bird seeds, huh. I got those from a pet store."

"Yeah... Wait. Pedro, did you rob a pet store?"

"N-no-o. I just...borrowed it. I'll give it back tomorrow."

Blu half-closed his eyes and dully stared at Pedro. Pedro nervously smiled.

"I promise, Blu. You have nothing to worry about."

"Fine," sighed Blu.

The two birds looked back at the sanctuary. Pedro sighed.

"Well, I guess it's back to the club."

"You seem depress about it."

Pedro took a moment to think and soon realized something.

"No. I guess I was just tired of the same routine. That's why I opened my restaurant."

"Well, I think you'll have something new to do now as a singer again."

Pedro faced Blu with questioning eyes.

"What's that?"

"An apology song...and maybe buy a few free drinks... Probably some humiliation to get your respect back wouldn't hurt as well."

Pedro smiled. Today, he lived a dream, and it ended with all those who ate his meals going to the bird sanctuary to get antibiotics. So what if he was not meant to be a chef? It was getting to stressful to be honest. He just continued to do it for the joy of something different, but now he was back to where he started. He was Pedro a damn good dancer and singer, and he realized that he would not want it any other way.


	44. Pet Rivalry (Part I)

**This story takes place in-between Jungle Instincts and Jungle Confidence**

* * *

><p>A young woman, probably in her twenties, sat behind a wooden counter in a bookstore. The lady, Linda, was the proud owner of it. She had basically transferred her books from Moose Lake to Rio after deciding to stay here with Blu, a Spix's Macaw, and Tulio, the head ornithologist of the bird sanctuary in Rio de Janeiro. The lady was a skinny, white woman with green eyes. Her hair was short and had a reddish brown texture to it. She wore rounded glasses and no make-up at all. Beauty was all-natural for her. Along with that beauty came smarts. She was not as smart as Tulio, but she was smarter than an average sorority girl.<p>

Today, business was slow. It was about noon, which meant a vast majority of people were eating lunch. She was included in that majority. Linda picked up her sandwich that was her lunch and took a bite out of it. She set it down on the wooden desktop that attached to the taller counter. She slowing chewed her food as she looked around the lifeless bookstore. She swallowed her piece and sighed.

"Sure is quiet," Linda whispered to herself, "...and lonely."

She turned to her right, facing her computer monitor. A picture was taped to the top of the monitor. It was a picture of Blu and herself before he was released in the jungle. Her relationship with Blu continued, but since he was in the jungle, visits from him were minimized. Linda looked back to her shelves of books and imagined Blu walking around the floor, selecting a book to read. She smiled, but soon, his image faded away. She exhaled loudly.

"I sure miss him. It was more livelier, and I also had someone to keep me company."

She leaned back in her chair.

"It's getting stuffy in here. Let me open the door."

Linda got up and walked to the door. She swag it open. The cool breeze rushed in, giving the room a new scent. Linda slightly smiled.

"That's better."

Linda walked back to her chair behind the counter and sat back down. Lunch would soon be over, and she might get some customers. She logged back into her computer and made sure her records of book sold, rented out, or returned were up. She looked at who was supposed to return a book today.

"Okay. Today, I should have The Last Dragon from Mrs. Sanchez, The Fall of Lucifer from Mr. Hatch, Nineteen Eighty Four from Alex, and Life in 2050 from Dr. Juares. Mr. Hatch came by earlier and dropped it off, so the others should be coming."

Linda leaned away from the computer.

"Linda."

Linda looked towards the door. A kind of chunky, tanned brunette with brown eyes had entered the building. Linda quickly recognized it to be Mrs. Sanchez. She smiled.

"Oh. Hi Desiree."

"I'm here to return the book."

"Oh," said Linda as she watched Desiree approaching the same time she dug into her purse for the book. "Did the boys like it?"

"Yes. At first, they were crying after the mother dragon died, but they cheered up towards the end."

She smirked.

"After watching "How to Train Your Dragon", they are fascinated with dragons."

"Yeah. It was an okay movie. It wasn't Shrek, but it was better than the sequels. Fernado liked it though."

Desiree handed the book to Linda.

"Thanks again Linda. I better get home. The boys are about to come home from kindergarten."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Desiree turned around and walked out of the bookstore. Linda watched her as she left and then sat back down on her chair.

"Blu didn't really like it though," she remembered aloud.

An hour passed, and the day got slightly older. Lunchtime was officially over, and Linda was expecting three more books. During that hour, three customers came and checked out books with the intent to return them. Another customer bought a magazine, while his son got a comic book. When that hour struck, business was slow again. Linda used this time to check the records again on her computer. Everything was quiet and still until a noise startled her. She jumped out of her seat and looked over the counter. At first, she did not notice anything. Unconfident to let it pass her mind, she walked around the counter. She did not get fully around the counter until an object frightened her.

"Oh... What do we have here?"

* * *

><p>Blu was flying freely around Rio. He was doing what he wanted to do: visit Linda. The reason why was that Jewel wanted pasta from her. It was a craving she had, and Jewel thought that Linda might have leftovers. If not, Blu was supposed to get an banana nut muffin, which she knew Linda had since they were Tulio's favorite muffins.<p>

"Oh, boy," he whispered to himself. "I haven't seen Linda for a while. She'll be thrill to see me."

Blu looked slightly upwards to look at the sun indirectly.

"It looks about to be three. Linda's most likely at the bookstore, doing some data logging."

Blu flew over the shores of Rio. It was a nice day for both tourists and locals to go to the beach. However, only about two dozen were there due to it being Thursday. The bookstore was near the beach. It did cost a pretty penny to move the bookstore here, but business was booming, and Linda would soon have enough money to actually make her profit by the end of the month. The name of the bookstore was Blue Macaw Books, keeping the original name from Moose Lake. Blu spotted it two blocks from the beach and glided down to it. He noticed the door was opened.

"Good. I don't have to ring the bell."

Blu flew inside and landed on the counter. He happily squawked, but his expression turned into curiosity as he saw Linda sitting on the chair, rubbing a creature of some sort. Linda looked up and smiled.

"Blu. Hi. It has been a while. Was Jewel okay that you came here?"

Blu just looked at the foul beast in Linda's lap and slowly looked up at Linda. He nodded and looked back at the creature. Linda smiled.

"I see you've notice it."

Linda picked it up from her lap and dangled it in front on Blu by holding behind its front triceps. The blue eyes of the white-furred animal looked at Blu.

"It's a kitten," stated Linda.

It meowed lightly at Blu.

"It's a cat," he squawked. "A foul beast from the underworld."

Linda pulled the cat away from Blu and set it on the floor.

"You hungry, Blu?"

Blu nodded.

"I think I have left over pasta. Let me check."

Linda got up. There was a door near the counter that was technically the employee lounge. She disappeared through it. Blu walked across the counter and peeked over it. He saw the white cat with five small, lightly brown spots scattered unevenly throughout its fur licking its fur. He cringed.

"Aw... That's disgusting."

The cat stopped licking itself and looked up at Blu as it still lied on the ground.

"Says the bird who smells. God, have you ever taken the bath?"

"You can talk?"

"Don't be an r-tard. Of course I can talk."

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not r-tard."

"Right. Besides, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. I was Linda's pet before I was freed for conservational purposes. How about you?"

"I just saw the door opened and walked right in. I was just curious on where it led to. Thankfully, it was to a nice human... What was her name again?"

"Linda," Blu replied, annoyed.

"Oh. Well, I should probably remember it. After all, she gave me tuna. Um... Rina, right?"

"No, Linda."

"Linda? Boy, that's a hard one to remember."

"Why do humans even keep you? What do you do besides nothing?"

"Whoever threw the first stone is also guilty."

"W-what? I didn't even lead you up to say that."

"Most of you birds are in cages as pets, not helping your owner in any way."

"Sure we do. We sing and keep our owners company."

"You call that chirping smoothing to the ear?"

"Well...it's better than meowing."

"But meowing is cuter than chirping. Human keep us around because we are cute as kittens."

"Like almost everything else that is a baby."

"Except for a chick."

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"At least we're beautiful at the end."

"Beauty? That left you long ago."

"Oh, oh yeah...well, you're a cat."

"I know I'm a cat, Captain Obvious."

"And...and you know what all cats are? They're imps."

"An imp?" wondered the cat, slyly looking around. "Mmmmm..."

The cat notice Linda's plastic cup on the attached desk, filled with water. She grinned. She got up from the carpeted floor and stretch lazily. Blu watch as the kitten walked across the carpet near the desk. She then sat down and looked up. She stayed like that for a few moments and then jumped onto the desk. The cat looked at the plastic cup and then looked at Blu. He knew what would happen. Hurriedly, he jogged towards the cup and jumped down from the wooden countertop to the attached, wooden desktop. The cat smiled and looked at him as she moved her paw towards the cup. She knocked over the cup playfully. The cup fell and the water spilled on the desktop and dripped onto the floor. The cat quickly scattered and returned to her spot she was laying on previously. Blu just looked at the cat and sighed.

"You're not going to clean it up."

The cat lazily looked back at Blu and yawned.

"No. I'm tired. Plus it's not my job."

The cat looked away from Blu and closed her eyes. Blu huffed and picked up the fallen cup.

"Blu!"

Startled, he looked back. Linda had entered the room with a plastic bag holding pasta wrapped in aluminum foil. Blu looked at the empty cup and faced back at Linda.

"I didn't do this," he squawked.

"Oh, Blu. Well, that's okay. It's just water."

She placed the bag next to Blu.

"Here. I think Jewel is waiting for you. Don't worry. I'll clean up. Let me get a towel."

Linda reentered the employee lounge. Blu faced the cat and narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, cat. You...you..."

The cat looked back at Blu.

"Imp," she smiled.

Blu huffed and flew up over the bag. He grabbed it and faced the cat.

"I'll be back, you darn cat."

"Okay. Whatever, Little Blue Bird. Well, I sure had fun. Go enjoy stuffing your face."

Blu narrowed his eyes and flew out of the bookstore with the bag.


	45. Pet Rivalry (Part II)

Jewel sighed out of boredom as she sat on her eggs, warming them up. It had only been a few days since she laid the eggs. It would take about two and a half weeks for the eggs to hatch. Then her family, the one she yearned for, would be complete. She looked outside the den, looking at the calm jungle.

Blu, she thought, what is taking you so long?

She had asked Blu to go to Linda's to see if there was anything to eat. She craved something else other than fruit. That was Blu's fault for introducing her into the world of Linda's cooking. Sure, most of Jewel's diet contained of mostly fruits and nuts, but she liked variety, and Linda's cooking provided just that.

After another minute of waiting, she saw another Spix's Macaw enter her den. He was a male with darker blue feathers and amber eyes. He had a big beak that was lightly black, like charcoal. He carried a bag and placed it on the floor of the den near the entrance.

"Blu, you're finally back."

"I was only gone for twenty minutes."

"But you know how boring egg-sitting can be."

Blu thought back to when he egg-sat. It ended up to be quite boring with Jewel mistrusting him until she realized that she should trust him with their eggs. Blu had spent the time she was gone doing absolutely nothing while keeping the eggs warm. He ended up falling asleep, only briefly waking up on the floor after Jewel pushed him off the nest. He faced Jewel.

"Boring."

"Yes. Come. You sit on the eggs, and I'll feed you."

Blu nodded, and Jewel traded off her spot on the nest. Blu carefully sat down and started to incubate the eggs. Jewel walked over to the bag and picked inside, placing her head inside the bag. She noticed a thin, thermoplastic wrap. Inside was her food. Happily, she reached for it with her beak and pulled it out. Once outside the plastic bag, she quickly unwrapped the plastic around the food. The pasta with tomato sauce was still hot. She blew on it and fanned it with her wings. She glanced back at Blu when she did this.

"A little hot."

Blu sighed. With that, Jewel studied his face. It looked depressed.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

She dropped her wings to her side and walked back to Blu.

"You might think it's stupid."

Jewel shook her head. Blu raised his right eye in curiosity.

"I guarantee you that you'll think it's stupid."

"Blu, just tell me."

Blu exhaled.

"Alright. Linda's replacing me."

"As a friend? How could she do that, Blu?"

"Not as a friend. We are still friends, but she found a new pet."

Jewel half-closed her eyes.

"Why would you be sad by that? You're no longer her pet."

"Ha-ah. See. I told you that you would think it's stupid. Well, it's not to me."

Jewel sighed.

"Listen, Blu. I may feel that way, but that's because I've never been a pet. I don't know how it feels. Seeing you saddened about it tells me it was a special bond to you and Linda. But Blu, you're here now. Though you aren't living together, you are still close to each other. That bond will never go away, no matter what pet she gets next. Besides, her pet can't be bad."

"It's a bitchy kitty."

Jewel's beak dropped.

"I know, right?" continued Blu. "A cat. I got replaced by a cat."

"Blu, don't cuss near the eggs."

"Jewel, the chicks can't hear."

"That's what you say, but maybe one of them will pick up on those words."

"Relax, Jewel. I'm sure none of our chicks will be that bad. Anyways, I'm still upset at Linda."

"Blu, before you get over your head with this situation, think it over. Though I don't like it, you will always be Linda's pet. There will be a place for you in her heart."

"Until that kitten claws it out. Such an arrogant, self-centered creature."

Jewel sighed.

"Just let it go, Blu. You're making this in a big deal."

"But Dear, this is a big deal. I don't want to visit Linda with our chicks, knowing there's a hungry cat."

Jewel thought about it.

"True, and we can't just not visit Linda. She gives us food."

"Yeah," agreed Blu. "She's like the grandma we never had."

Jewel sighed.

"No, no. Hold on, Blu. Sometimes, cats befriend birds."

"Until the birds turn around, and the cat eats them."

"Blu, don't try to convince me. Let me just see the cat and see what she's like."

"I told you. She's a bitch."

"Blu!" snapped Jewel.

"Sorry."

Jewel looked down and ate a piece of pasta with tomato sauce on it. After hurriedly taking a few pecks out of it, she looked back at Blu.

"I'll be back."

With that, she took off to Linda's bookstore. Blu faced from the entrance to the small pile of pasta. He looked down at the nest and then back at the pile. He sighed.

"She forgot to feed it to me."

* * *

><p>Linda was reading a book while she sat on her chair behind the wooden counter. The white cat was on her lap, enjoying Linda's hand-brushes. She purred in happiness.<p>

"I think I'll name you Dorothy."

Dorothy, thought the cat in question. Why not Alice?

"I like that name," Linda said.

Still think Alice is better, thought the cat. I think I got high off of old cat liter once, like how that girl got high off of mushrooms. I can relate to her.

"Dorothy, just like that sweet girl in the Wizard of Oz."

The cat meowed. Linda smiled.

"I knew you would like the name."

I don't enjoy it, but I'm too lazy to argue. It's daytime. I like to mess everything up at night.

Dorothy closed her eyes and went to sleep. Linda just smiled and continued reading her book. After a few minutes of being focused on the book, she lifted her head up. She noticed Jewel on the counter, eyeing the kitten.

"Jewel, hi. This is a surprise. Blu was just here."

Jewel looked up at Linda and squawked. She looked back at Dorothy. Linda smiled.

"Her name is Dorothy," Linda said happily. "Here."

Linda placed the book down on the desktop. She then grabbed the cat from her lap, disturbing her slumber. Linda placed the cat on the counter near Jewel and lazily opened her eyes.

"Are you back for more, Little Blue..."

Dorothy's eyes adjusted, and she noticed it was not Blu.

"You're not that nerdy blue macaw from earlier."

"That was my mate."

"Your mate? What do you see in him?"

"Blu is just kind, thoughtful, and loving," Jewel replied dreamily.

"Oh dear. He tricked you, didn't he? It's not your fault. After all, you seem gullible."

Jewel curiously looked at the cat, annoyed by the comment.

"Excuse me?"

"Jewel."

Jewel turned her head to face Linda.

"I just remember. I made something for you to help the eggs or you if it gets to chilly. I think it's in the other room. Let me go get it."

Linda got up from her chair and walked into the employee lounge. She closed the door behind her. Jewel looked back at the cat and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not gullible."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't look like your mate. He seemed sophisticated. I'm sorry, but you seemed to be raised in the jungle."

"So what if I was."

"Wild animals stay wild. It's a surprise to see that you can communicate with social beings, but I guess that was rubbed off of your mate."

"... Aren't you a street cat? Isn't that being wild?"

"I wasn't born one. See, I was born into a family of humans until I was given away to a poorer family. I ran away, and I searched for a new home. I like this Hinda person."

"It's Linda."

"Oh, right. Anyways, I like it here. I guess I'll be staying here."

"But how would this work? Blu is getting worried that Linda is appreciating you more."

"Blu?"

"My mate."

"Oh. Well, he should. I'm like the cute baby of the family. Everyone should love me. You and this Blu are just old."

Jewel dropped her beak. She was about to say something, but Linda walked into the room. The two animals looked at her. She carried a small cloth. She smiled and laid it next to Jewel.

"Here. So you can keep the eggs warm."

Jewel grabbed it with one of her talons. She looked at Linda and squawked happily. Linda smiled.

"You're welcome, Jewel. I guess you'll be leaving soon to check the eggs."

Jewel nodded.

"Alright. Then take care."

"Yes."

Jewel looked back at Dorothy.

"Take care. Don't go breaking a wing from flying too much. Remember to stop and catch your breath."

"I'm not old."

With that, Jewel took off. Dorothy smiled.

"Ah, birds. So free and smart, but they can be gullible at times."

She then felt Linda's warm hand petting her back with hand-strokes. She purred.

"This is the good life. I feel sorry for those two birds. They don't know what they're missing."


	46. Pet Rivalry (Part III)

Jewel returned back home to her den in the jungle. It was around five-thirty in the evening now. The sun was slowly setting. The day would be near its end, meaning dinner felt right about now. However, Jewel would have to wait. She had her lunch at four, so she would have to wait until eight or nine, depending on if she did not sleep beforehand. She walked into the den to greet her mate.

"Blu, I'm back."

She saw Blu, sitting on the eggs. However, the pasta had made it closer to him. She did not move it and he could not reach from where he sat to where it was before, so there was only one answer. She narrowed her eyes at Blu. Blu, who was looking at his mate the whole time, faced back at Jewel with widened eyes and a stuffed face. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and nervously smiled.

"Hi-hi Dear."

"Did you move?"

"Um...," he replied, rubbing thee back of his neck. "Maybe a little."

"A little? Blu, I'm certain the pasta was closer to the entrance. Now, it's near the nest."

"Jewel, relax. I just moved it closer to the nest. The eggs are still warm. It was not even a third of a minute that I was off the nest."

"Blu, if one of our chicks comes out-"

"Trust me. It won't. Just relax... Hey, what's that?"

He noticed a piece of cloth grabbed by Jewel's foot. She picked it up with her right wing and looked at it.

"It's a cloth," Jewel said, lightening her expression. "Linda gave it to me to keep me and the eggs warm."

"Can I...can I borrow it. It's getting a bit chilling."

"No," she said, gripping the cloth tighter. "Think of it as punishment for leaving the nest."

"But it was only for a few seconds."

"Still. You know how I feel about the eggs. Their our first clutch, so I want them to be perfect."

Blu sighed.

"Fine. Did you meet the cat by chance?"

Jewel narrowed her eyes again. Her stare at Blu was colder than the last one. Blu flinched.

"Don't even talk about that creature."

"So I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant."

"That cat, or kitten, or whatever, said I was gullible, stupid, and old. I tried to be nice, but it's real hard to be nice when that cat's being a bitch."

"Jewel, remember. No cussing near the eggs."

Jewel relaxed a bit and exhaled in peace.

"Yeah. You're right. It's just that...I really don't know how to describe that cat."

She approached Blu and covered his back with the blanket. Blu looked at his mate curiously.

"I thought you said the blanket was not for me."

"Sorry about that. I was just mad because of the cat."

Blu smiled.

"I know. That cat is going to be some trouble."

"Yes," agreed Jewel. "I don't feel comfortable raising the kids with that cat around."

There was a pause of silent. Blu gently tapped the top of his head.

"So...I was thinking...I mean if you want to... If it's okay with you, but-"

Jewel seriously looked at Blu.

"Let's get rid of the cat."

Blu was shocked by how blankly Jewel came forward.

"Jewel, you're so...forward."

"Hey! That cat called me old. I'm only fifteen. No one gets away calling me old."

Blu could have sworn to himself that flames of wrath radiated off of his mate's body. He cringed in fear for a moment, but he began to slowly talk.

"O-okay. You wanna get-do it tonight?"

Jewel nodded.

"The sooner, the better, but...who's going to watch the eggs?"

"True."

The two birds thought quietly.

"Well, I have the plan to get the cat out."

"You already have a plan?"

"Yeah. I had to keep myself entertained when you were gone."

"So, what is it?"

"Well, you have to wait and see."

"... But how can I see if you're not there?"

"You're right. Mm... There must be some why to keep the eggs hidden and covered while we both see the demise of the cat."

The two thought for a bit more. A colder draft entered the den. Blu felt warm, but Jewel shivered a bit. Blu noticed this and removed the blanket from his back. He handed it to Jewel.

"Here, Jewel. Use this blan...ket."

Jewel looked at him curiously as she took the cloth and wrapped herself with it.

"What is it, Blu?"

"That's it. The blanket. We can use that to keep the eggs warm."

Jewel looked at the cloth wrapped around her.

"It is actually quite warm... No, Blu. One of us has to stay to protect the eggs."

"Fine, Jewel. I'll go make the cat go away, You just stay here."

Jewel thought about it and unwrapped the blanket around her. She walked towards the nest.

"Blu, can you move?"

Blu obeyed. Jewel covered the eggs securely with the cloth. Blu's amber eyes widened.

"Wow, Jewel. You really want to see this cat go away."

"Of course. She called me old. Now, we'll just go for a bit and quickly come back. Oh, we're bad parents for doing this...but I really want to see what's coming to the cat."

Blu shook his head.

"We're not bad parents. Woody Allen is. A pretty messed up one too. Having pictures of their naked adopted daughter."

Jewel looked at Blu in bewilderment.

"What? Who?"

Blu shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's just hurry and see the cat 'get it' with my plan."

After making sure their eggs were warm and hidden, they quickly left in the dark and headed towards Rio.

* * *

><p>Dorothy was still at the bookstore. Linda could not take her home. Tulio did not like cats. Dorothy did not care. She was happy she was finally alone. Though she liked Linda's pets along her back, she liked the feeling of being alone. She lazily rested on the wooden counter near the entrance of the bookstore. She stretched and yawned.<p>

"Ah. The life of the cat. Don't have to worry about paying rent."

Suddenly, Dorothy heard a noise. It was near the door. Dorothy looked towards the entrance of the bookstore. Above the door was one of those slick windows only small animals could get through. Linda had left it slightly open to let the air flow in and out. Dorothy looked at the window panel above the door and saw a blue bird squeezing through it. She saw that the feathers on the bird was a light blue color, so she recognized it as the female Spix's Macaw.

"Careful, Deary. You might want to use some lubricant. Probably butter."

Jewel squeezed through and caught herself in the air by flapping her wings. She looked at Dorothy and narrowed her eyes. She decided to not say anything. Blu had told Jewel her part of the plan. She wanted to know what Blu was going to do, but he did not say anything about his part. She was just to unlock the door and not to get intimidated by the cat. She flew to the yellow, lever doorknob and unlocked the door. She pressed down on it and managed to open the door slightly. The cat saw this and jumped down to the carpeted floor. Jewel flew to the floor and met the cat near the door. Dorothy looked at Jewel.

"You unlocked the door?"

Jewel nodded. The cat's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Why?"

"Well...I just thought we could hang out. I met you today, and it was a shaky start, so let's try again."

"Shaky? I thought it went really smoothly."

There was a pause of silence, giving the cat time to think.

"Oh...oh. Did I offend you?"

"No, no," lied Jewel. "Well, it's because I'm a bird and you're a cat, so I was just uncomfortable by that fact. We're supposed to be enemies, but I think we can be friends. I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk to get to know each other."

"Alright," said the cat and then she started to clean her paw with her tongue for a few seconds before talking again. "It would be good to get out of this stuffy room."

Jewel and Dorothy walked out of the bookstore into the street. The stone-paved street was lightened up by electrical lamp posts and the buildings that had light emitting from some of their rooms. The sun had gone down, and the moon was up. The night was very young; stars decorated the dark sky. From where they stood, the beach could be seen. The ocean's breeze brushed against Jewel and Dorothy gently. The cat looked at Jewel, who was to her right.

"So, should we walk-"

"RUFF!"

The cat quickly looked back. A slobbery beast was headed her way. Dorothy's eyes widened. She looked back with an annoyed look, but Jewel had an innocent look on her face. The cat looked back and saw the dog getting closer. Scared, she took off. The bulldog gave chase, smiling as he passed Jewel. Some saliva running down the dog's mouth got blown back with the wing, and it sprinkled on Jewel's forehead.

"Gross," she mumbled as she wiped the water of off her feathers near the top of her head.

Suddenly, Blu flew down and landed down next to Jewel. He had a smiling face. Jewel just looked back at Blu, kind of confused and dissatisfied.

"You just got a dog to chase the cat away?" Jewel asked blankly.

"Not just any dog. I got Luiz."

Jewel half-closed her eyes.

"If I knew you were just going to get a dog to chase the cat, I should've just stayed at the den."

Blu faced Jewel with a doubtful face.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I was just hoping it would be more...exciting. A dog chasing a cat out seems...dated."

Blu had a slightly shock expression.

"Wow, Jewel. You really wanted that cat out."

"She called me old and fat, but why does that matter. The point was to get rid of the cat. I just thought you would have a better plan to get rid of the cat."

"I just wanted a quick plan. Luiz was the best, quite plan. Not everything should be complicated.

There was an awkward silence between the two birds. Blu broke the quietness.

"I got rid of it, didn't I?"

Jewel sighed.

"I just hope the eggs are okay."

"But Jewel, you didn't have to leave."

"Just lock Linda's door."

"Fine."

Jewel turned around and was about to fly to the door when Jewel's voice stopped him.

"And Blu?"

Blu looked back at Jewel.

"I think it's best if you sleep on the branch tonight."

With that, Jewel took off back to the den. Blu just watched her leave disappear from his view. He sighed.

"It was her choice. Why is it my fault of all a sudden for leaving the eggs alone? They're safe and warm... Oh well. I guess I'm sleeping outside."

Blu looked back at Linda's bookstore. He smiled.

"Or I can sleep here in the warmth."

Blu made the decision. He walked into the bookstore. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Blu flew up to the counter and perched in a comfortable position. He smiled.

"This is my house, cat."

Blu closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	47. Like Father, Not Son

**Okay, at first, this story might be normal, but then it gets weird, but I think the message will be clear. I've basically been ripped apart with the whole Blu thing so here is my take on it. Enjoy T (slightly M) readers.**

* * *

><p>The day started off with just an ordinary morning. After just a couple of days of being back, Jalin and Salvia were getting some well-deserved rest from their long celebration of returning home. Some of the birds were chirping, the waters glittered as the sun shone down, and the branches on the tree were still. Jalin and Salvia awoke as the sun was rising up into the clear, blue sky. Salvia opened her eyes lazily.<p>

"Time to get the vet store ready."

Salvia looked around and then remembered life in Oregon was over. She was now in a tree nowhere near civilization. There were no cages, no mirrors, no sinks, no counter... She was a free bird. It was just what the jungle offered...and Jalin. She looked to her right and smiled at the sight of Jalin's face. She felt his body's warmth radiate onto her and his masculine wing around her. She inched to his face.

"Jalin? Jalin?"

Jalin remained asleep. Salvia just grinned and decided to let him sleep. She then proceeded in getting up. However, it did not work. Jalin's wing was wrapped securely around her. She tried to wiggle out, but Jalin's grip was too tight.

"Jalin, wake up."

Jalin was still asleep.

Salvia tried harder to wiggle out. The key was to be both stronger than Jalin's grip and and gentle. She wiggled again, but this time, she succeeded. She moved forward but then felt Jalin's wing grip her firmly again. She looked back and saw Jalin's wing gripping around her rump. She stood still and blushed.

"Ja-Jalin!"

The yell from her was enough to wake Jalin. His eyes shot wide-open, and he jumped to his feet, ready to fight. He curled his wings and jabbed into the air, hopping in a fighting stance.

"C'mon! Who's here? Who wants to fight?"

Jalin looked around his empty den and then saw a blushing and angry Salvia staring at him. He calmed down and looked at her nervously.

"Oh... Hey, Saliva, Did I-did I wake you?"

"No," she replied seriously.

Jalin grinned anxiously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um..."

Salvia fiercely pointed her wing at her boyfriend. His concern grew.

"You!"

Jalin put his wings front of his face.

"Me?"

Salvia started to walk towards him. He slowly walked back.

"You," Salvia repeated with every step. "You. You. You."

Jalin continued to walk backwards until he backed up into a wall. He saw his girlfriend's wing poke his chest.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What did I do?"

"You touched my butt."

"What? No, I didn't."

"You used a double negative. You did do it."

"No. I was asleep."

Salvia huffed and crossed her wings.

"Pervert."

"Pervert?"

Jalin took a moment to take it in and placed both his wings on his ear-holes.

"Oh no. I just can't be my father. I just can't be!"

Salvia's expression dropped.

"Your...your father?"

"Yes. My father is like that with my mother."

"Blu? Mm... Nah. You're over-exaggerated."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"I am not."

"But Blu? He just doesn't seem like one..."

She paused for a split second and half-closed her eyes.

"...unlike someone else I know."

"I told you I was asleep."

Salvia smugly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Sure, sure."

Jalin sighed.

"C'mon. My mother invited us for breakfast."

"Fine. Let's go."

Salvia started walking out of the den. Jalin rubbed the back of his neck and let out another sigh.

"Oh please, let this be a normal, non-perverted day."

Jalin and Salvia left their den to join Blu and Jewel for a scrumptious breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Oh, where is Blu?"<p>

Jewel looked out of the den once again Blu had been out for thirty minutes now, which was longer than usual. Even if they had guests over, he would not take this long. The female Spix's Macaw with blue eyes paced around the den again. After a couple more minutes, Jewel heard flapping outside. Relieved, she rushed to the entrance, but her smile dropped. Outside, she saw an amber-eyed and dark blue feathered Spix's Macaw that was a little taller than her mate and a hazel-eyed, light blue feathered Spix's Macaw with dark blue-feathered wingtips. Jalin and Salvia happily greeted her as they walked inside the den.

"Hi, Mom," Jalin said. "Um...you don't seem that happy to see us."

Jewel finally took noticed of her children's faces and then perked up a little.

"Oh. No, no, no. I am. I just... Blu is just taking longer than he should."

She looked over at Salvia and returned a worried look.

"Salvia, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look like if something upsetting you."

"Well..." she started, eyeing at Jalin for a brief moment. "Jewel, when did Blu started hugging you?"

"Salvia, I'm your mom. You can call me mom."

Salvia rubbed the back of her neck.

"I..I, um... Mom?"

Jewel smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Um, when was the first time Blu hug you?"

"Well, when we were falling from a plane."

"Falling from a plane? You mean you were diving off, right?"

Jewel shook her head.

"When Blu and I met, it was basically by force. But things happened that made me love Blu even more."

"But a plane?" asked Salvia. "What happened to you two?"

"Well, we were kidnapped by poachers."

"By poachers?" Salvia wondered in shock. "How did you get out?"

Jewel smiled, remembering the day.

"Blu and me and another bunch of birds were captured. The poachers had put us in a plane, and we were flying over the ocean. Everyone had given up, but it was Blu's quick thinking that freed us from our cages. He opened the hatch of the plane and directed the birds out."

"Wow," commented Salvia. "I didn't know Blu saved the lives of several birds/"

"Yeah, your father is a smart bird, but he couldn't fly during that time. He was raised by Linda for all his life... It's another story to tell, but let me finish. Your father was afraid of jumping out of the plane. I tried to calm him down, but the poachers' bird, a cockatoo, attacked your father. I tried to save him, but I was thrown back, breaking my wing. But your father outsmarted the cockatoo. We were saved, only for a few moments. The plane started to go down, and I was thrown off. Though Blu couldn't flu, he jumped off the plane and embraced me, saying we were chained-together birds."

Jewel smiled and sighed happily.

"Then I kissed him, and he found the spirit to fly," finished Jewel.

"That's...that's an amazing story," said Salvia.

"I've never heard this story before," said Jalin.

"You were too young, and when you got old enough, you lost interest in our stories and just got into trouble."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"I only got into trouble because of Leoncio. I'm not as bad as him."

"Just a little clumsy," Salvia said.

Jalin turned to Salvia and looked at her dully.

"I think you're over-exaggerating."

Salvia placed her wingtip on her cheek and tapped it.

"Let's see...you fell off the tree when I surprised you, got tangled in some vines, and thought river rafting with a jumbo leaf would be fun... And this was just yesterday."

"I'm not that klutzy."

"Didn't Leoncio and Elena call you little Blu as a chick?" wondered Jewel.

"Not helping, Mom."

Salvia giggled.

"Don't worry, Jalin. I still love, even after what happened this morning."

"I'm not like that."

Jewel looked at them curiously. She then faced Jalin.

"Like what?"

"Well, he touched my butt."

Jewel looked from Salvia to Jalin and stared down at her son. It was like if his eyes were being pierced by daggers. He flinched in nervousness. Salvia's eyes widened.

"You really got to teach me that."

Jalin turned his head towards his girlfriend for a moment and looked back at his mom's fearsome face.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"Jalin, you don't touch a girl down there, until you both agree you are ready."

"But Mom, I was asleep. See, Salvia was doing something to wiggle out. I remembered last night I put my wing around her. She woke up first, and I guess she didn't want to wake me up. We were slowly trying to get out, but I think I tightened my grip and touched her...you know."

"Were you awake or something?" asked an amazed Salvia.

"I was asleep, but it's not that hard to make an accurate guess," smirked Jalin. "Remember, Blu-like?"

"...Oh. That reminds me. Is Blu a pervert?"

Jewel was instantly taken back by the question. At first, she did not give an instant respond. Jalin looked at Salvia

"So blunt, Honey."

Salvia blushed.

"Oh..I..."

Jewel continued her silence while Salvia was too embarrassed to continue. Jalin sighed.

"She's just worried that I inherited everything from Dad... _Everything_."

"Everything? There's nothing wrong inheriting your father's traits."

"How about his feistiness of se-"

"Careful Jalin."

The three birds looked towards the entrance to see Blu with a jumbo leaf of fruits in front of him. The amber-eyed macaw looked at his children and smiled.

"So, what happened?"

"Hey Dad," greeted Jalin.

"You three seem deep in conversation."

"Oh," said Jewel. "It's nothing really. Salvia is just scared about Jalin being...um...sexy, in a bad way, like you."

Blu faced Salvia from Jewel and shook his head slowly.

"There's nothing wrong being sexy towards your mother."

Jalin rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little.

"Kind of weird if you say it like that."

"Jalin, what's wrong with me saying comments like that to your mother?"

"Well, um, don't they ruin your image?"

"I don't care. Listen, Jewel has been wonderful to me these years, and I couldn't think of anyone else who I love more than her."

Blu proceeded to put his wing around his mate. Jewel smiled at Blu as she felt the warmth of his wing.

"Me saying those 'perverted' comments was just a way to express my love towards her."

"Couldn't you be normal and give Mom a rose or something?"

"You do know your mother doesn't like roses? She likes the Angel's Trumpet. I really hope you know Salvia's favorite flower."

"The Coral Charm," Jalinn said proudly and quickly.

Salvia cleared her throat loudly. Jalin looked back and saw her eyes staring at him. He stood there for a moment and realize his mistake. He faced his parents and nervously smiled.

"Sorry. The Red Charm."

Salvia smiled.

"Still," Jalin promptly said, "that doesn't explain anything about those perverted comments."

Blu rubbed under his beak with his right wing.

"Guess so," he said and dropped his wing to his side, "but I view it as nice."

"Dad, do you need to get your shot of vitamins again? How can it be nice when you say weird things. Remember when Leoncio caught you a bird so you could have a three-way."

Jewel and Salvia immediately blushed. Blu just stood still, thinking what to say.

"That boy shouldn't have heard the things that are private between me and your mother. Part of mating is, well, mating. Sometimes, it is okay to communicate those things with your partner. It shows trust. I mean, if telling your mate those things is not trust, what is it? Like when you had that imaginary friend for a week and would tell all your secrets to because you trusted him...it."

Jewel smiled, "I remember that. Like when he told his imaginary friend he did an accident in the nest... Oh, that was so adorable."

Salvia chuckled a little as Jalin blushed and groaned.

"I thought we were talking about Dad, not me."

"Anyways," continued Blu. "When you mate and have real trust in one another, there is nothing wrong about saying a few sexy comments. Your mom and I are old, but that doesn't stop me suggesting we should do it."

"This conversation is getting too weird," commented Salvia as she lightly scratched her head.

"How about using words like beautiful and you shine as the stars?" proposed Jalin.

"Yes, but you can said that to anyone. Saying something you could only say to the one you truly love is more beautiful that way."

Jalin was about to say something, but Jewel intervened.

"Actually...your father is right," she announced, slightly blushing. "It does make me feel more beautiful...and I know he really means it."

Jalin sighed and looked down. He took two of his wingtips and rubbed his closed eyes gently.

"Why?"

Blu smiled.

"Just relax, Son. Just be glad I don't write about your mother and I being intimate and publish it in a book or online."

Jewel faced her mate.

"Wow... How strange would that be? I just can't image it."

"They already do that Mom."

Jewel gasped.

"They just scientists trying to understand how species mate," explained Jalin. "...Or authors who are unattractive wished they have a buff werewolf and a sexy vampire fighting over her."

"Um...family?"

Blu, Jewel, and Jalin turned to where the voice came from. In the middle of the den was the jumbo leaf. Salvia had positioned fallen fruits up and organized everything so it could be easily reached. She beamed.

"Let's eat before this goes bad."

Blu grinned.

"Agreed. C'mon Dear."

The three macaws walked over to Salvia and gathered around the leaf. Jalin stood next to Salvia and Blu and Jewel stood across from them. All of them smiled and soon started to eat. The food ranged from berries to mangos to guava. Salvia took a peck at her blackberry and swallowed it. She looked over at Jalin and smiled as he finished a raspberry. She placed her wing across his waist, but she was not expecting Jalin to bend down to pull a blackberry near him. Her wing slid across his back and touched below his waist. He stood still as Salvia blushed. She then moved her wing to her. Jalin stood up and faced her.

"It was an accident."

"Oh, okay," Jalin said and faced forward, slightly blushing.

Salvia look down to hide the embarrassment radiating off her face. Jewel and Blu just looked at them, slowly eating their food. Jewel leaned over towards her mate and whispered to him.

"Um... I think Salvia also got it from you."

Blu swallowed his food and smiled.

"No, it's not genetic. True love is the ultimate sign of trust, and doing stuff like that is part off it. They will learn not to mind when they do something embarrassing like that."

"Dad," said Jalin, still blushing, "we can hear you loud and clear."

"Good. Probably then I can see your grandchildren faster the more you touch Salvia."

"Blu!" snapped Jewel.

Salvia silently sigh and whispered to herself.

"I really hope Leoncio and Elena are less embarrassing when we have dinner with them.."


	48. Happy New Year

**Happens after "The New Kid".**

* * *

><p>The day life of the jungle was more rowdy than usual. After a day or two after Blu and his family celebrated Christmas for the second time, the birds were already preparing for the holiday they knew all too well. It was time to kiss this year goodbye and welcome in the New Year. Today was just New Year's Eve.<p>

In Blu's den, the life was less festive there. It was mostly due to the Blu family still being asleep. The dawn has just appeared, and the chilly wind of the night had subdued. The sunlight slowly crept into the den. It finally reached Jalin, who was sleeping in front of the entrance. He, like his brother and sister, was no longer considered a chick. He was considered a kid and as smart as a sixth grader, which was very advanced for his age. In comparison, his brother Leoncio and his sister Elena were as smart as third graders. Jalin was now about eight inches tall. He was skinny, despite how much he ate, and his blue feathers were much darker than as a chick and as his father's feathers. His total wingspan was a little over nine inches, making it the biggest out of his siblings. Jalin soon woke up as the sun irritated his eyes. He stretched out his wings and got to his feet. He yawned and rubbed his amber-colored eyes.

"Morning already?"

He looked over to his right to see his dad still sleeping. Jalin dragged his feet to the shadows of the den, where his dad Blu slept peacefully. Jalin tapped his father.

"Dad? Dad. It's time to get up."

Blu did not respond. Jalin sighed and walked to Blu's head. He leaned down and yelled in his dad's ear hole.

"Dad!"

Blu's eyes sprung wide-open. He looked up to see Jalin standing in front of him. Jalin nervously smiled.

"Sorry, Dad, but it's time to get up."

"Jalin, haven't you heard of sleeping late? It's early in the morning."

Blu put his head down again and closed his eyes. Jalin looked over at the sleeping Leoncio and then looked back at Blu.

"Okay, but if Leoncio wakes up first, and there is no food and sees you sleeping..."

Blu quickly opened his eyes again and sprung to his feet. The last time he had overslept and Leoncio was awake, he got a vine, tied it to a rock with poison ivy on it at one end, dangled it from the ceiling, aligned it with the height Blu's sleeping position, pulled it back, and let gravity take its course. The boy did get a scolding, but Blu was itchy for a couple of days. Blu looked down at Jalin and rubbed the back of this head.

"Son, how did Leoncio manage to get the poison ivy on the rock?"

"He used another leaf like mitts."

Blu sighed.

"I wish he was smart and respectful."

Blu looked outside and exhaled deeply.

"Alright, I'll be back with... Wait! Um... Ah. Oh, yes."

Jalin looked confusedly at his amber-eyed, blue-feathered father.

"Huh? Dad, are you broken again?"

"What? No. Today's New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve? Is it another holiday? We just had Christmas."

"Your mother and I celebrated it last year, but you fell asleep before we had the chance to see the fireworks."

"Fireworks? You mean the things that blown up colors in the sky depending on what metal they used?"

"Yes, in a sense. Anyways, I better get food before everyone gets up."

Blu walked to the entrance of the den and flew out. Jalin just looked as his father and reflected on what he had just said.

"Fireworks plus Leoncio? Mm... The possibilities are endless on how Dad is going to be hospitalized."

* * *

><p>After a day of breakfast and other family activities, like going to the river and flying around the jungle, the Blu family had entered the den again. It was now six o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was setting. They had just finished dinner. Jalin walked up to his father, who was still enjoying the last nibble of his mango.<p>

"Dad? So, when are the fireworks?"

"Fireworks?" wondered Leoncio.

"Fireworks?" questioned Jewel, looking at Blu sternly.

Blu nervously smiled at his mate, who was standing right next to him, away from the kids..

"Well, yeah. I figured this year, the kids could see the fireworks."

"I don't know," said Jewel.

"C'mon, my Precious Jewel," Blu. "They didn't see them last year. Plus, they'll have fun."

"I don't know..."

Leoncio approached Jewel. The chick, which was seven inches tall and had a wingspan of exactly eight inches and had blue eyes and dark blue feathers, looked up at his blue-eyed mother and smiled.

"Don't be a party-pooper."

Blu flinched as he saw his mate's eyes narrow coldly and her face turn sour.

"Leoncio!"

The slightly plump macaw kid nervously grinned.

"Well, you are. Papa is trying to get us to play with fire, and you won't let us."

"Wait, wait, wait. I did not say you will play with fire. Fireworks are for seeing, not touching."

Leoncio pouted.

"Then what fun is that?"

"Trust me. It's both fun and beautiful."

"But what's fun if it's-"

"Dad, what time does it start?"

Leoncio grumbled and looked at Jalin. Blu slightly let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I think at midnight."

"Midnight?" smiled Leoncio. "Yay! We get to stay up like the adults!"

"Hold on, Leoncio," said Jewel.

She looked at Blu and shook her head.

"Blu, it's way pass their bedtime."

Before Leoncio could reply, Blu responded.

"True, so why don't we go to sleep first? The kids can take a nap from now to eleven, and then we can go see the fireworks."

"Um..."

"Jewel, last year, you commented that you wished the kids were there to see. We don't have Fourth of July here, so New Year's is the only time they see a big firework show."

"What about Carnival?"

Blu half-closed his eyes.

"You really want to take the kids to Carnival?"

Jewel thought about it and faced her kids.

"It's time to go to bed," she said quickly.

"But Mama," said the skinny, five-inch long Elena, "I'm not tired."

"Meja, if you don't go to sleep now, you and your brothers can't see the fireworks."

"But-"

"Elena, go to sleep," said Jalin. "I want to see the fireworks."

"But, I'm not tired."

Jalin looked around and noticed there was still food leftovers from dinner.

"Then eat more. The more you eat, the tire you get."

Elena shook her head.

"But I don't want to be fat like Leoncio."

Leoncio narrowed his eyes.

"Mama!" he groaned. "Elena called me fat."

"So?" questioned Jalin. "You called Mom a party-pooper."

Leoncio faced him.

"Yeah, but it's different. Elena lied."

Before things escalated more, Blu intervened.

"Okay. All of you, stop! Boy, if you act like this, I will not wake you up to see these fireworks."

"But-"

"No buts, Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's close."

The kids, terrified by their dad's reaction, walked to their sleeping spots and closed their eyes to rest. Jewel looked at her mate and smiled.

"Blu," she whispered.

Blu calmed down and looked at Jewel. He smiled.

"Jewel, stay here with the kids. I need to pick up a few things from Linda's."

Jewel nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright."

Blu then left the den as Jewel relaxed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jalin soon felt something poking him as he slept. After the poking started hurting, he opened his eyes to see his family looking at him. He just stared at them wordlessly. Leoncio then continued to poke him. Jalin looked down at his younger brother.<p>

"Stop Leoncio," he said, getting to his feet.

"Finally," Leoncio said.

"Yeah," said Elena. "It's time to see the fireworks."

Elena was the first daughter Blu and Jewel had. Her eyes were blue, and her sky blue feathers glittered during the daytime. She was five inches tall, meaning her wingspan was a little over five and a half inches. She smiled at Jalin.

"Mama said the fireworks were beautiful last year."

Leoncio glanced over at his sister.

"I don't care about it being pretty. Yuck! I just want something to go Boom!"

"C'mon, Jewel," said Blu. "I got everything set up."

After quickly checking if everyone was ready, the Blu family left the den. Blu lead them through the jungle to a spot on one of the giant boulders that looked like mountains near the city of Rio. At the top, everything could be seen: the beaches, the roads or Rio, the people, and the Christ the Redeemer statue. It happened to be about a fifteen minute flight. The Blu family landed on the somewhat hard ground. There, Jewel and the kids saw a watch, a box of matches, string, and colorful rockets and sticks called fireworks. Blu smiled,

"Ta-da!"

Jewel looked at the fireworks and then back at Blu.

"Blu, isn't it too much?"

Blu looked back at the bunch of fireworks.

"No," he said, looking back at Jewel. "There's only three packs. Um... Let's see. That's...um...fifteen fireworks."

Jewel looked back at the fireworks.

"But some of those seem bigger than us."

"Don't worry, Dear. I'll make sure they are safe."

"So when do we use them?"

Blu turned towards the fireworks to see that Leoncio got a hold of one of the sparklers. Jewel was about to tell him to put it down, but she saw Blu walk to him. She saw Blu as the responsible parent, but then her smile dropped. He had told Leoncio how to use it and struck a match to light the sparkler. Blu lit it for Leoncio. Leoncio just stood there, admiring the sound of it cracking and the pretty display at the tip. Jalin's and Elena's eyes widened in awe as they saw their brother holding a sizzling stick. Jewel worried a bit.

"Blu, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's just a sparkler," he said and grabbed another two. "Here."

He handed the sparklers Jalin and Elena and lit them. Jalin and Elena were once amazed at what they saw. Blu smiled.

"Hey, Jalin," said Leoncio. "Unguard."

Blu just looked back to see Leoncio holding his sparkler as a sword. Blu's happy face dropped. He quickly looked back at Jalin and halted him by putting his wing up.

"Stop."

He looked back at Leoncio.

"Son, you don't use it as a sword."

"Then how can you play with it?"

"Like this. Jalin, may I borrow yours?"

Jalin nodded and handed his sparkler to his dad. Blu then proceeded by using the sparkler as a wand and twirled it around. He swung it like if he was conducting an orchestra. Leoncio just watched in horror as his dad continued to do so. He then looked at his sparkler and then back at Blu as he finished.

"Um...yeah."

Leoncio looked at his sparkler and noticed it had died out. Blu handed Jalin his sparkler back and looked at Leoncio.

"Would you like another one?"

Leoncio shook his head.

"I'm good."

He then looked back at the other fireworks that looked like more fun.

"So, when do we get to use those?"

"Not until the New Year...which reminds me."

Blu walked over to the watch and saw it was eleven-forty. He grinned and looked at his son.

"But we'll launch them soon. I'll get them ready."

Leoncio watched as his father got rockets of different shapes and colors out. The one that stood out the most was the bright red one, which Blu placed in the middle of the fireworks. He then saw Blu tie a black string on the short, black strings the fireworks had.

"Papa, what's that?"

. "Oh," he said, walking towards him, "this helps light the fireworks safely."

He looked at the watch again and then looked at the fireworks.

"Mm... Not enough time."

Blu then starting to tie all the launching fireworks into one string. Once again, Jewel looked concern.

"You're lighting them all at once?"

"Well, not all. I figure this would be cool when we enter the New Year."

"Um, is it safe for the kids?"

"As long as they are behind me, it's fine."

Blu dropped the end of the string once he was at a safe distance. He looked at the watch and saw it was almost time.

"It's almost time," he said as he looked at his family. "Let me say that this year has been a good year. Though there were bumps along the way, we went over them as a family. Though we lost your younger sister, we are still strong and hope she is in a better place. I love all of you."

Jalin and Elena looked to the ground and slightly exhaled. Leoncio just looked at his father and nodded. Jewel warmly smiled as a tear rolled down her eye. Blu turned around, got a match, and struck it. He then looked at the watch and smiled. He looked back at his family.

"Happy New Year!"

He then lit the string and threw away the match on the ground. He smiled, but soon his smile dropped. One of the fireworks had been misaligned. He looked at the burning string and saw he had enough time. He then hurried to the small rocket to put it up again. He succeeded with time to spare. Relief felt good...until his foot tripped on the string that was attached to the rocket. He fell to the ground, only to see the fuse getting to the fireworks in two seconds. He sighed.

"Cheese and sprinkles."

Whistling sounds were hear as the fireworks went. The rockets went up as rockets and exploding in midair, displaying pretty colors. The kids were amazed by the circular, coloring-varying fire in the sky. They saw red, green, blue, and yellow fireworks, all different circle sizes. Jalin smiled.

"This is amazing."

"Look over there."

Jalin turned towards the direction Leoncio was facing to see different fireworks shoot up from the beach. He not only saw different colors, but there was different shapes and fireworks that seem to be exploding inside the tall, dancing water jets coming from the waters of the beach.

"This is so cool!"

He looked back to see the last of the fireworks Blu launch explode into a circular shape that would randomly change color from red to purple to blue and back. The next thing he saw was Jewel and Elena rushing over to Blu. He elbowed Leoncio and signaled him to go to his father with him. As much as he wanted to watch the fireworks, Leoncio knew that if he did not, he was going to get yelled at. The two brothers went to check if thier dad was alright.

"Blu? Blu! Are you alright?"

Blu looked up from the ground to see Jewel's worried expression. He then saw the kids standing in line near their mother. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. He then felt his face and chest.

"I... I think so. Just a little startled... Boy, I thought that firework got me for sure. I felt something, but I guess it was just my fear."

"Well, let me check. Let me check behind you."

Blu turned around. At first, he heard nothing. After a moment of silence, he heard his kids burst out laughing.

"Nice butt, Papa," snickered Leoncio.

"What?"

He turned his head towards them to see Leoncio and Elena laughing up a storm, Jalin silently laughing, and Jewel blushing and staring. He then looked down and gasped in horror. He quickly turned back around.

"Jewel, It looks like that part of me was too close to the firework. The sparks of it must have-"

"Blu, just go see Linda and Tulio. They should be awake."

"Okay. Going."

Blu quickly flew away to Tulio's house to get the doctors help, which meant explaining what happened. He moaned.

"A New Year and something happened to me within a minute. Great."

Back with Jewel and the kids, Jalin and Elena had settled down. Leoncio was still laughing. Jewel looked down at her son.

"Leoncio, stop it."

"Oh. C'mon Mama. It was funny to see Papa's naked butt."

Out of anger, anxiety, and tiredness, Jewel said something no mother should ever say to their kids.

"Hey! Your dad's butt is between me and him!"

Leoncio stopped laughing. The kids looked up at Jewel. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said and blushed.

"Um..." mumbled Jewel.

"Well, if Papa's butt is between you and him," started Leoncio. "It must be really big if it can stop you."

All the chicks started to laugh again. So far, this year had been good to them. They saw fireworks and laughed together at something they would probably never see again. As for the adults, Blu was going to rely on ointments until his feathers grew back, and Jewel was too embarrassed and ashamed for saying what she said to properly disciple and look at her kids. Yep, this year was going to be a great year.


	49. Off the Script

_Takes place during the break of "Honeymoon". What this means is that it's off the scriptwriting and 'acting' scenes of "Honeymoon". I decided to write this on how Blu and Jalin would talk about during the long 'script movie' of "Honeymoon". Note: Jokes may hurt._

* * *

><p>Blu and Jalin were on the beach of Hawaii, waiting for the day they would be called back to the script of "Honeymoon". The beach was in Kahului, Hawaii, the setting of 'Honeymoon'. The waters brushed against the sandy shore as the tropical trees native to the island swayed little with it. Jalin, sometimes referred to having a Blu-like personality, stretched out his wings as he stood on a fallen palm tree stem. His father Blu heaved peacefully as he soaked in the atmosphere of the place.<p>

"I don't know if it's good to be back at Hawaii or not."

"Well, Jewel and I went back to celebrate the twelfth anniversary of 'Rio'."

"Isn't that kind of weird to celebrate the twelfth anniversary," wondered Jalin. "Most people usually extravagantly celebrate their first anniversary and every anniversary that has a multiple of five."

"Well, yeah, but your mother and I needed a break for all this acting through a fanfiction, and since the writer Corration was too busy doing his own thing, we decided to take the opportunity.

"And of course, Salvia and I weren't invited," grunted Jalin.

"Well…um…you know…famous people only."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"I'm your son…the real one."

Jalin sighed and continued talking.

"Seriously, when 'Rio 2' was in production, I was looking forward to it, but then they decided to make up this ridiculous thing where we were your first hatchlings and the movie would focus on the second hatchlings. And the worst part is that they took Lear's Macaws and Hyacinth's Macaws and made them look like Spix's Macaws."

"Hey, we made more money than the first movie."

"It's not like we could use it. We're birds."

"Oh, right," said Blu with a dull face of realization.

"Plus, that movie was more poorly received than the first one."

"It's a sequel, Jalin. About eighty-percent of all sequels do worse than the original movie."

"I guess."

Blu sighed.

"I swear, acting in movies and then personifying myself differently through these fanfictions is way too much."

Jalin faced Blu curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, haven't you read the reviews of 'Come Back' and 'Rio: The Series'?"

"Not really. As kids, you didn't let us read the reviews when we were doing 'Rio: The Series' as kids, and for 'Come Back', I've been spending time with Salvia after we got back and haven't gone near a computer. You know, off camera...er...script...sto-ry?... You know what I mean."

"There was a reason why I didn't let you read it, because when I would act like a pervert or something like that through the script, some readers got annoyed."

Jalin faced his father with a dull expression. Blu was taken by this expression and returned it with a confused face.

"What?"

"Dad, you are a pervert. Probably not as much as the script calls you to be, but as much as a normal person…bird."

"Don't blame me if the script rubbed off on me."

"Scripts don't rub off on you!" expressed Jalin kind of annoyed.

Blu looked back at the peaceful beach.

"Besides, he only scripts it since it's a running gag."

"What gag?!"

"Well, like you know about lemons?"

"The fruit?"

"… Not that one."

"Then what?"

"You know how lemons can be either sweet or sour depending on the texture of it? Well, lemons are fanfictions that have sex-depicted writings in them."

"I don't get how fanfictions with those scenes have to do with lemons."

"Well, they can either be sweet or sour."

"That raises even more questions!"

"Anyways, some readers request lemons from writers. So, I think Corration played a self-joke by making me act like a pervert through those lemon requests. Everyone wants to read about sex between two lovebirds, but no one wants to read about a character who says perverted things. Humans are strange."

Jaalin sighed.

"Well, it kind of sucks he forced you into saying those things."

"Well…not really."

Jalin looked at Blu curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Kind of like that I can say those things to your mother. I like too see that embarrassed face off hers.

Pervert, thought Jalin as his faced dropped.

"But don't worry, Jalin. Once 'Honeymoon' starts again, the things I strangely say will be less."

"It makes sense. I mean the plot centers around me and Salvia."

Blu sighed.

"Hopefully, I can get a grandkid."

"Hey! That's not in the story script!"

"I thought this script was spontaneous, since the author lost the outline."

"But-"

"Remember, Jalin. You have to act it out no matter what. Even if the epilogue or the last chapter mentions that you and Salvia slept and three months later, you are a father. You have to act it out."

"Doesn't feel like an act if…that actually happens," mumbled Jalin, blushing lightly.

Blu inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"I wonder when we get to start doing 'Honeymoon' again?" asked Blu to no one in particular.

"Probably in a couple of weeks or so. I mean, he is wrapping up 'Call of the Jungle'."

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. That one. Isn't he like contacting another Blu from a parallel universe or something?"

"Huh? Parallel universe? Is that even possible?"

"Don't ask me. He's the engineer."

"But you're a bookworm," Jalin retorted.

"And back at you…Son."

The thirteen year old shook his head a little.

"And then the other one he's working on."

"Oh, right. The Tora-something one."

"It's 'Toradora!' Dad."

"What does that even mean?"

"It comes from the words tiger and dragon in Japanese."

"Japanese? Is it like an anime of something?"

Jalin nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's a love story… Corration's getting back into anime. I mean, a lot of good shows came out this year, like 'Akame Ga Kill', 'Sword Art Online II', 'Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W: the OVA', 'If Her Flag Breaks', 'No Game, No Life', 'Brynhildr in the Darkness'…"

"You sure know a lot of Japanese shows."

"Well, that's what I've been seeing him do every since he got back into fanfiction."

Blu rubbed the back of his neck, kind of unsure about his son's actions.

"No offense, but doesn't that label you as a stalker?"

Guilt and shame was stamped on Jalin's face when he realized his father was right. He had to rebuke.

"B-B-Better than… Better than a pervert."

"I have a feeling they are at the same level of creepiness," stated Blu calmly.

"Well, either way, some of our readers might be glad to hear 'Honeymoon' will be coming back in two to four weeks."

"And we're changing the subject just like that."

"Yeah, two to four weeks, though our fan base for this story might be dying because of this long stall...and probably after hearing this talk between you and me."

"I have a feeling you're not paying attention to me," mumbled Blu.

"So, you need to refresh ourselves as much as we can until that time comes."

"Yeah. You're right."

Blu slyly smiled.

"And then once you're refreshed, I can finally see your grandkid on set."

Out of a surprised reaction, Jalin accidentally leaned back where he sat and fell to the sand. He sighed and picked himself up. As he was doing so, Jewel and Salvia were coming back from their flight and landed in front of Jalin. Salvia, a light blue Spix's Macaw with hazel eyes and dark blue feather tips, helped her fiancée up.

"Jalin, are you alright?"

Jalin brushed the dust off himself.

"Fine. Just taken back by what our father said."

Jewel looked up at his mate.

"Blu, were you telling Jalin that he and Salvia should have a chick?"

Salvia looked down at the sand and blushed.

"Well, yeah. I want to see Jalin's chick. That's on my bucket list."

"You'll see their chick when they are ready."

"It's in the script."

"Huh?"

"That's impossible, Dad. We both know Corration lost the outline."

"That doesn't mean he forgot about it."

Jalin wanted to retort, but he could not find the words. He glanced over at Salvia, seeing that she had covered her face with her wings, hiding her huge blush. Jalin's blushed formed as he saw his potential partner, and he looked down at the sand, embarrassed.

"Blu!" snapped Jewel with her strict face.

"My precious Jewel, I think readers would appreciate if there was some clue Jalin and Salvia had an intimate relationship."

Blu looked out into the ocean as the sun was in its five o'clock position during the summer in Hawaii.

"Besides…lemons sell."


End file.
